


El Bueno, El Manco y El Feo

by Shameblack



Series: Como no ser amigo de un asesino [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Comidas compartidas en terrazas, Crack friendship, Cuál es el protagonico: romance o bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hay muertes, M/M, Male Friendship, Ni yo lo sé, Pero son de Wade, Referencias que quizá no son tan graciosas, Slow Build, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, violent friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Deadpool a veces patrulla con Spiderman. No le preguntes, él tampoco sabe cómo llegó ahí.Wade se consiguió un rommie ruso con suficientes problemas para repartir y una brillante prótesis. Tampoco preguntes, esa es aún más difícil.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synne_journal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synne_journal/gifts).



> Esto se suponía que sería un one-shot de 10k. Claramente se me ha ido de las manos (como siempre) y son casi 50k. 
> 
> Este fic es parte de una serie donde Bucky y Wade son amigos (lo más parecido a amigos que ambos pueden mantener). Pueden no leerse las otras partes, creo que funciona bastante bien individualmente, lo único es que quizá haya algunas referencias a los fics anteriores que no capten (de igual manera, son pocas). En resumen, este fic es el desarrollo de la amistad entre Wade y Bucky, y Wade y Peter. Sí, tuve que usar más de cuarenta mil palabras para esto. Me odio un poco, de verdad. 
> 
> En fin, regalo de navidad atrasado para Ylen. Ay maja, ojalá te guste <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para fines del fanfiction:  
> {Caja blanca} {White Box}  
> [Caja amarilla] [Yellow Box]

Hay una explosión al sur de la ciudad y Peter se tambalea un poco ante la sorpresa. Deadpool grita eufórico unos metros más atrás mientras un fuego naranja rompe con la oscuridad de la noche. «Ha de haber heridos», piensa Peter y el pecho se le retuerce un poco. Quisiera ir pero no puede, no cuando aun hay criminales a los que debe someter, criminales que siguen armados y apuntan a su cabeza.

—Es como música para mis oídos— dice Deadpool a mitad de una carcajada estruendosa mientras sigue cortando rodillas y quebrando narices. Peter rueda los ojos y suspira, porque hay cosas que al parecer nunca van a cambiar.

No es que esté de acuerdo con Deadpool ayudándole -fue mas como si no hubiera tenido otra opción- pero supone que no está tan mal tener un poco de compañía. Aun no han terminado de aplacar a los mafiosos, cuando Peter escucha sonar el comunicador que los Vengadores le dieron hace algunos meses. Lo primero que oye al contestar son voces agitadas y alguien gritando, para luego todo ser opacado por la voz rasposa de Tony, que le dice que se ocupe de una situación cercana a donde ocurrió la explosión, que las cosas se han complicado. Peter no va a decir que él no es parte de los Vengadores y que dejen de pedirle favores, no cuando los gritos de fondo se escuchan como una horrible película de guerra. Voltea y aún hay cinco tipos de pie, desarmados con cara de mortificación. Deadpool noquea a uno de un puñetazo para luego sacar un celular de uno de sus miles de bolsillos y mirar algo en él. Peter lo ve ponerse tenso en un instante y en un segundo deja de jugar con los criminales y les dispara a todos en las rodillas, su manera rápida de dejarlos inmovilizados, se guarda el teléfono y da media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Tengo que irme, encárgate de ellos—le dice, y a Peter le recorre un escalofrío la espalda, porque nunca Deadpool le ha hablado de esa manera, tan fría y dura, que no da espacio a negativas. Peter le ha escuchado hablar enfadado, pero nunca serio, no como ahora.

No espera respuesta cuando ya empieza a correr y alejarse del almacén donde están, sin prestar una sola mirada atrás. Peter no sabe qué clase de situación podría hacer que Deadpool, la persona más inestable pero siempre ruidosa y ridícula que conoce, quede en un humor así, tan frío. Decide que prefiere nunca enterarse y se limita a inmovilizar completamente a los hombres antes de marcharse en dirección de donde dijo Tony. Tan rápido como vuelve a ver el fuego a lo lejos los pensamientos entorno a Deadpool salen de su mente y el nudo en su pecho se hace más fuerte.

 

*

 

Steve Rogers está inconsciente en el suelo con una herida abierta en la cabeza. El escudo se encuentra tirado unos metros más allá y es imposible ignorar el olor a azufre que hay en la habitación.

James está en una esquina, tiene un brazo sangrando y una herida de bala en el hombro derecho, pero eso no es ni por asomo lo que más le preocupa a Wade. Es el hecho de que James esté agarrándose la cabeza como si se la quisiera arrancar y que no ha dejado de murmurar en ruso una letanía de la que Wade solo comprende una parte. Se acerca a inspeccionar a Steve solo para cerciorarse que sigue vivo, para luego ir hacia James, que al oírle venir ha dejado de susurrar. Wade se hinca frente a él y con cuidado toma sus manos y las desprende de su cabeza.

—¿Que he hecho?

—Nada, no has hecho nada.

James no parece creerle, porque por un resquicio entre Wade y una pared puede ver el cuerpo inconsciente del Capitán, que no ha dejado de sangrar.

—Ven conmigo.

James cierra los ojos y avienta la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta estrellarla con la pared. Wade le pone las manos en las sienes y James tiembla, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Ven conmigo —repite con la voz más serena que puede manejar. James le raspa los brazos con sus uñas y echa un alarido de animal herido. Wade se queda tranquilo, tratando de inmovilizar lo mejor que puede al otro y espera. Llega un momento en que siente la punta de un navaja contra su abdomen, y debería sorprenderse pero no lo hace; se limita a quedarse quieto, expectante.

La voz le sale calmada y baja, como si estuviera rezando: — James— y puede reconocer el sonido que hace la hoja al cortarle y perforar, es algo tan familiar que por un instante no lo siente, y se pregunta si en realidad pasó. La mano de Barnes está temblando y Wade vuelve a llamarle:—James.

El aludido se queda tieso, dedicándose a respirar agitado y con los ojos fijos en la máscara de Deadpool.

—Déjame sacarte de aquí.

No le responde, pero se deja hacer hasta que Wade tiene el peso de James en su costado y pasan por un lado del inconsciente Vengador. James echa la cara contra su brazo para luego estremecerse. Deadpool le agarra más fuerte para caminar más rápido, porque todo se ha vuelto asfixiante y lo último que necesita es que el resto del equipo del Capitán encuentre el cadáver de Wade en la habitación.

No pone un rumbo fijo, solo piensa en que quiere salir ya, ya, ya y que nadie les vea, que nadie les siga. No le quedan muchas balas y solo podría matar a unos cuantos fisgones, así que implora que la oscuridad sea el manto suficiente para pasar inadvertidos.

Están a poco más de quinientos metros de donde dejaron a Steve cuando Wade empieza a escuchar el leve susurro a la distancia de los propulsores de Ironman. Aprieta su mano alrededor de James y camina más decidido. Ambos se pueden ahorrar los problemas innecesarios por esta noche.

 

*

 

Peter se topa con la escena de Tony recargado en una columna, con la careta levantada y el ceño fruncido. Más allá Nat está en cuclillas a un lado de Steve, que tiene una mano en su cabeza y esta encorvado sobre sí mismo. El escudo yace olvidado en un rincón.

—¿Estará bien?

Tony no le mira porque aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero la pregunta parece molestarle muy dentro, ya que suspira contenido y aprieta los puños. Abre los ojos y le mira cansado.

—Gracias por la ayuda Spiderman—le responde con esa voz de negocios que Peter nunca ha sabido interpretar—. Sé que no te agrada que te hablemos de improvisto, pero dadas las circunstancias...

Tony se queda callado y por un instante se permite observar a la silueta que es Steve, inmóvil y encogido en el piso. Peter le sigue la mirada y lo único que ve es la espalda del Capitán, y la cara de Nat, que Peter no puede clasificar pero sabe no indica nada bueno.

—Yo entiendo, y... Si puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa...

Tony le vuelve a mirar y sonríe de lado, sarcástico, mas para sí mismo que para Peter.

—Chico, si supiera cómo ayudar, te lo diría.

Regresa a su departamento cuando ya está a punto de amanecer, y la sensación en su pecho sigue ahí, un poco menos, pero tan real como su propio latido.

Se deja caer sobre su colchón y decide que puede darse el lujo de dormir una hora. Piensa en Steve y su escudo olvidado, en Tony con los ojos apretados y los puños aún más; en Deadpool con su tono frío y el sonido de sus espadas al partir el aire.

Se duerme con la mañana colándose por su ventana.

 

*

 

No ha ido tan mal, si es que toma en cuenta lo acostumbrado que está a morir y el poco apego que le tiene a sus muebles.

James está en medio del caos de lo que alguna vez fue una recámara, tiene la mano manchada de sangre y la herida en su hombro abierta de nuevo.

Wade permanece sentado con la espalda contra la pared, viéndolo respirar y parecer un poco más humano que antes. Son pasadas las ocho de la mañana y el calor de junio ya se siente.

—¿Sabes? Me interrumpiste. Estaba en una cita.

James no le mira, pero se ríe incrédulo mientras remueve en el suelo pedazos del espejo que rompió con la cara de Wade.

—¿Tu en una cita?

—Con el magnífico pedazo de culo que es Spiderman.

—Tenias sangre en las espadas y varios balazos.

—Una cita divertida, a mi parecer.

—No creo que él lo vea de la misma manera.

Wade se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué hay mejor que eso? Pero joder debiste verlo, era casi irreal. Y su trasero, no hay nada mejor. Si hay un cielo es en esas nalgas, sé lo que te digo. Daría millones a la caridad con tal de que se sentara en mi cara.

—Eres un asco.

—Soy un hombre—guiña el ojo que aun tiene, y James le responde rodando los suyos—. Si lo vieras en persona quizá comprenderías.

Se quedan en silencio, y hay algo en ello que a Wade le incomoda, como la calma en el ojo del huracán, una quietud impropia de esa cálida mañana de verano. Como el silencio momentáneo antes de jalar el gatillo cuando el cañón esta contra su cabeza.

—No me gustaría verlo en persona—murmura James, que se ha quedado inmóvil —. Quizá ya no debería ver a nadie.

—Hemos hablado ya de esto-

—Lo pude matar—James le mira con la expresión deshecha y en sus manos tiemblan los pedazos de espejo donde Wade nunca quiso reflejarse—. Matar en serio. Yo solo quiero que todo se detenga, quiero dejar de ser esto.

—No esperes una terapia de choques, eso no te va a funcionar. Solo... Dale tiempo. A ti, a él, a la puta vida. Tiempo, a personas como nosotros, nos sobra.

James abre las manos y los trozos de espejo se le resbalan hasta caer suavemente.

—En verdad espero, que algún día se siente en tu cara.

Wade sonríe, y deja salir una carcajada grave, inesperada.

—Yo también.

 

*

 

Peter lleva una cuenta de las personas que no logra salvar. Hoy estuvo muy cerca de agregar uno más a la lista, cuando Deadpool de la nada aparece e intercepta una bala que pudo haber sido fatal para aquella mujer. Peter respira aliviado y no tiene tiempo de preguntar ni agradecer cuando el mercenario ya se encuentra disparando y bailando entre golpes.

Les toma cerca de diez minutos someter a la banda de traficantes, y otros cinco en lograr calmar a los civiles y llamar a las autoridades competentes. Para cuando el sonido de las patrullas está a menos de dos cuadras, Spiderman y Deadpool ya están postrados en el techo de un edificio cercano, con el sol a sus espaldas.

Peter termina sentado al lado de Deadpool, con los antebrazos echados sobre sus piernas y la mirada en el mercenario.

—Lo del otro día —carraspea y decide que si en verdad quiere preguntarlo, es mejor no andar con rodeos—, ¿todo está bien?

Deadpool le ve, y es ridículo pensar que se ve sorprendido, pero otra vez Peter no tiene cómo explicar lo expresiva que es esa maldita máscara; así que ahí tiene a un canadiense sorprendido, y comienza a pensar si en verdad no debió preguntar.

Está a punto de disculparse cuando Deadpool se ríe bajito, y se rasca la nuca.

—Todo lo bien que se puede—gira la cabeza y contempla la ciudad—. Tal vez un día te cuente.

Peter no dice nada, solo asiente. Se quedan contemplando a Nueva York bañada en rayos dorados de atardecer, y ninguno hace amago de irse, y tampoco sienten la necesidad de rellenar el silencio.

Por unos momentos, todo está bien.

 

*

 

La Muerte alguna vez le dijo que era de los pocos humanos que algún día contemplarían la infinidad. Wade no respondió nada, porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en regresar. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo y varios homicidios más, se vuelve casi rutinario pensar en ello. En la infinidad que confiere el Mas Allá, con su neblina oscura y frío vacío.

Lo odia. Odia saber que nunca se va a acabar, y que la eternidad es un concepto que le cierne las entrañas. A veces, cuando regresa, el vacío es tan grande que pasan algunos minutos hasta que se da cuenta que está llorando y que los gemidos son suyos, y como siempre, nunca hay nada que le acompañe.

Ha muerto a causa de una escopeta a dos centímetros de su cara. El cielo está oscuro y hace frío en aquella desolada tierra de Dinamarca. No hay otro ruido más que sus quejidos que anuncian su vuelta a la vida y le cuesta más que trabajo sentarse.

—Pensé que despertarías antes—dice a modo de saludo James y a Wade le toma casi cinco segundos en procesar que está ahí, y que su mano no humana es la que le sostiene para que pueda erguirse.

—Qué...

No termina la frase porque James le toca el rostro -y una parte de Wade le grita que no tiene la máscara- cuando discierne el trayecto de los dedos de James sobre su curtida piel. No dicen nada, pero Wade ya es consciente de la humedad en sus mejillas y lo ruidoso de su respiración. Por un segundo considera matarse otra vez.

—La misión ha ido bien—informa James, como si no acabara de secarle las lágrimas a un revivido Deadpool, que sigue sollozando sin quererlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le duele la garganta y su voz suena como la de un alcohólico de setenta años. No tarda mucho para sentir que todo le da vueltas.

James le mantiene la mirada, y la mano no humana le aprieta el brazo, quizá inconscientemente.

—No quería que despertaras sólo.

Wade da un respiro entrecortado y agacha la cabeza, hasta que las últimas lágrimas se le escurren de la cara y caen sobre su regazo. No es capaz de sentirlas, porque todo su traje esta húmedo de sangre, como su vida.

 

*

 

Hay un socavón en medio de Nueva York. Son las tres de la madrugada, está lloviendo y Peter no ha comido desde el mediodía. Ya ha salvado a una camioneta y dos carros de caer en la falla, que corta de lado a lado la avenida. Hay ruido, pero es aún peor porque todo es opacado por el sonido de la lluvia, que no se ha tranquilizado en tres horas. No es época de huracanes, pero a Peter le parece que es el mismo diluvio de Noé lo que está sucediendo.

Ha tratado de poner señales, y bloquear el paso, pero es difícil considerando la amplitud de la calle, y que en general, la lluvia no deja ver nada. Detiene a una camioneta de caja, para explicar por qué no debe pasar, cuando por atrás llega un vehículo pequeño que se estampa contra la cajuela. Peter debió verlo venir, pero con el ruido de la lluvia y el accionar del claxon del conductor, Spiderman ni siquiera lo escuchó. Ahora lo que tiene es a un muy enojado chófer de una panadería y a una mujer sobándose el cuello por el latigazo que dio al chocar con el otro vehículo. Peter se acerca a hablar con ella, siendo unido por el muy molesto chófer de la camioneta, y les dice acerca del socavón, que era necesario detenerlos, cuando un grito perfora la noche.

Peter se da la vuelta alarmado, y allá del otro lado ve un carro hundiéndose en el agua del socavón, solo la parte posterior aún a flote. No piensa y se limita a llegar lo más rápido al carro y trata de sacarlo de ahí, pero hay tanta agua y el agujero es tan grande que es imposible sacar el auto. Hay gente dentro gritándole por ayuda y sabe que el agua está entrando y si no los saca van a morir ahogados. Arranca la parte del techo que tiene al alcance y pronto toma en sus brazos a la primera persona que siente. El agua arrecia, y el carro se hunde aún más rápido que antes. Saca a un niño, dos adolescentes y una mujer, hasta que el carro se encuentra por completo bajo el agua.

La mujer sigue inconsciente y las dos muchachas están en shock. Spiderman les pregunta si había alguien más, pero son incapaces de responderle. Decide volver al agua, a tratar de ver algo. El carro se encuentra al fondo, completamente desecho. Es una tarea casi imposible ver en tanta oscuridad, pero no hay nadie más. Los ha sacado a todos y eso es lo importante.

Cuando regresa a la superficie ve que ya han llegado algunas patrullas y dos ambulancias. La mujer inconsciente está en manos de los paramédicos y del lado opuesto está el chofer de la panadería, con las manos en la cara y una expresión aterrada. La mujer que lo chocó se encuentra un poco más atrás, gritando mientras dos policías tratan de calmarla.

Le preguntan si los sacó a todos. Spiderman les dice que no había nadie más en la camioneta. Un murmullo en su mente dice que no sabe si había otra persona, que no puede estar seguro de haberlos salvado a todos. Peter sabe que en esos momentos no tiene cómo saber la respuesta, y se limita a ayudar a cercar el perímetro.

Son cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el agua amaina, y todos los heridos ya han sido llevados al hospital. Deciden que por el encharcamiento no es posible sacar la camioneta del socavón y tendrán que esperar.

Un bombero se acerca a hablar con uno de los jefes de policía y Peter ha visto demasiadas noticias malas para saber cómo luce cuando alguien las comparte. El capitán Mullins deja caer los hombros y suspira derrotado, antes de girarse y ver a Spiderman.

La mitad de la ciudad ya está iluminada y entre la luz dorada es sencillo ver las esquinas de los edificios y sus grietas, los charcos en la acera y el borde irregular del socavón; también lo es ver la cara del capitán Mullins, con el ceño serio y ojos apesadumbrados.

—La mujer despertó —dice cuando se acerca, Peter se da cuenta que tiene los hombros tensos. Mullins suspira y se rasca con una mano los ojos—. Ha preguntado por su esposo. Dice que el manejaba.

Una vez en la secundaria, Flash Thompson le dejó caer un garrafón de agua helada en la cabeza y espalda. Peter recuerda exactamente cómo se sintió. Un frío tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se congeló dónde el agua tocaba, y cómo al final sintió su pecho contraerse antes de empezar a hiperventilar. Pánico, eso fue lo que pensó. Recibir tal noticia del capitán Mullins es muy parecido, porque aunque no haya agua con hielos cayéndole encima, el frío le envuelve el pecho igual, y tampoco puede respirar.

—No había nadie—susurra, y siente como las rodillas le tambalean y el alma, también.

—No es tu culpa, hijo—Mullins le coloca una mano en el hombro y aprieta. Peter no ha dejado de ver la ventana de un edificio, que reluce bajo la luz matutina—. Hiciste más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido. Ve a casa.

Peter asiente. Lanza una telaraña al edificio más cercano y se va. Corre por varias terrazas hasta que las piernas le flaquean y se hinca en un techo. Está de rodillas sobre el suelo y las manos le sostienen. Se da cuenta que esta temblando y con prisa se arranca la máscara. El aire le raspa las mejillas; tiene que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en respirar. Se deja caer por completo al piso, para terminar acostado en él, viendo el cielo de julio, ya mas iluminado que antes. Cuenta las nubes y se obliga a tranquilizarse, a apretar la máscara entre sus dedos y sentir la grava bajo su espalda.

En el silencio de la tragedia, Peter agrega una persona más a su lista.

 

*

 

Wade podria estar en cualquier otro lugar en un sábado por la noche. Haciendo algún trabajo, ganando dinero, o simplemente asesinando por el placer de. Pero no, es sábado por la noche y Wade está en un callejón de porquería, mirando a James tener una crisis que solo parece inducirle estampar el cráneo del pobre bastardo del día contra el cemento. Wade ya ha contado más de quince golpes y James aún no para. Supone que es uno de esos días.

Podría marcharse, dar media vuelta y caminar sin voltear atrás, pero el sonido del cráneo destrozarse y el chacualeo de la sangre solo le hacen recordar lo jodido que está todo y de una u otra manera James le va a encontrar.

—Déjalo ya—dice contra la noche fría, con el sonido del golpe incesante de fondo.

James voltea a verlo y su rostro se suaviza, como si de solo saber que Wade está ahí todo lo demás estará bien.

—Estoy... —mira los restos del cuerpo en el suelo y de pronto suelta lo que en algún momento fue una cabeza humana—. Es uno de esos días.

Wade suspira, y aun podría marcharse, pero no quiere. Nunca nadie ha dicho que sea muy inteligente cuando toma decisiones.

Hace seis meses James le confesó que Steve sigue siendo una pesadilla constante en su memoria, y el mejor amigo que tuvo. Posteriormente volteó a verlo para decirle que desearía nunca haberlo conocido. Y después del incidente en junio, James ha tenido más crisis que antes.

Wade sabe que Steve siempre será el mejor amigo de Bucky, pero él, sin quererlo, es ahora el mejor amigo de James, y desearía no saber a qué se refiere su mente con eso, pero lo hace.

Wade es la calma en las malas noches y Steve un escozor incesante.

 

*

 

—Es...es bueno verte.

Deadpool voltea a mirarle, sorprendido y feliz por sus palabras. Echa un chillido agudo y se arroja hacia Spiderman, con brazos abiertos. Peter podría quitarse pero no lo hace, en cambio mantiene su postura y soporta el peso del mercenario. Wade parece aún más contento por ello y le rodea la cintura con sus piernas, soltando risitas demasiado femeninas contra su oreja. Peter le da dos palmadas en el hombro y luego decide quitárselo de encima. A Deadpool parece no importarle en absoluto, porque sigue meciéndose de un lado a otro, tarareando por lo bajo.

Quizá, a un Peter más joven, con menos experiencia, le molestaría la presencia de Deadpool, con sus chistes agudos y en perfecta sincronía con los suyos, su sed de sangre y adoración por asesinar, y su fetiche -porque eso es, Peter está seguro- con la comida mexicana. Pero ese Peter no sabría lo que es tener la espalda cubierta por alguien más, tampoco el que Deadpool estaría dispuesto a tomar balas por el -dieciocho, Peter lleva la cuenta-, o que le ofrecería comer tacos en algún techo después de ayudarle con unos tipos malos. Ese Peter no sabría cómo se escucha la voz de Deadpool cuando habla en serio, tampoco el nombre de Wade, o lo bueno que es imitando personas. Ese Peter no sabría lo que es reírse con Wade, y poder hablar por horas sin cansarse; no tendría ni la más remota idea de lo maravillosa que es la ayuda de Deadpool, porque siempre parece que Wade ahí está cuando más le necesita. Ese Peter no hubiera dejado que Deadpool le saltara encima para abrazarlo. Por suerte, éste Peter está bastante en paz con ello.

 

*

 

—¡Qué calor! —se queja Deadpool, tratando de abanicarse aire con su propia mano— ¿Crees que estaría fresco si me quitara la piel? Pregunta seria.

—Joder, cállate—le responde James, echando un suspiro fastidiado.

Llevan cerca de cuatro horas en la selva del Congo, y Barnes está comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de meterle un tiro a Deadpool en la cabeza. Solo para que se calle, siquiera por cinco minutos.

Hay mosquitos, humedad y cosas extrañas haciendo ruido a sus espaldas. Deadpool no ha dejado de quejarse del clima y James preferiría no tener que estar ahí, porque si Deadpool tiene calor, entonces James está en el infierno, con el brazo de metal calentándose como una hornilla.

La noche ha empezado a abrirse paso, y se dice que solo es cuestión de minutos para que el sujeto de interés salga por la puerta adecuada y James pueda deshacerse de los guardias.

—Mierda—escucha decir a Deadpool, y Barnes frunce el cejo, para echarle una mirada inquisitiva—, hay algo en ese árbol. Creo que es una puta pantera.

James voltea con suavidad la cabeza, hasta enfocar lo que apunta Deadpool con la mano. A unos diez metros de ellos, hay un árbol alto y grueso, y en una de sus ramas altas, dos ojos amarillos les observan detenidamente. James ha estado enfrente de incontables adversarios y situaciones extraordinarias, y puede reconocer fácilmente los ojos de una bestia. Es problemático, porque si el animal se decidiera a hacer algo, delatarían su posición y la misión se vería comprometida.

—¿Has matado antes a una pantera?

—Sí, pero están en peligro de extinción, no quiero matarla—replica Deadpool en un susurro, mientras James vuelve a fijar su atención al frente, donde yace la cabaña que sirve como punto de reunión para los traficantes.

—Es la bestia, o la misión.

—A la mierda la misión. Además, creo que ya hasta me dio malaria en esta jodida selva. No voy a ayudar a aniquilar una especie.

—Estás a cuatro palabras de que sea yo el que te mate.

—James, amor, no peleemos porque lastimamos al bebé.

—¿Qué bebé?

—Yo.

James está a punto de darle el tiro prometido cuando en la cabaña se escucha movimiento, y de la puerta sale Essien Balewa, el líder de los traficantes del sur del Congo. James cuenta cinco guardias visibles y quizá dos más dentro de la cabaña. Deadpool aún no ha hecho amago de moverse o voltear siquiera, su atención en la bestia del árbol.

—El blanco ha sido confirmado—dice Barnes, sacando su escuadra de la funda.

—Ve primero, te alcanzo cuando ya no sea peligroso dar la posición. Te cubriré desde aquí.

James echa una última mirada al árbol y esos ojos amarillos en medio de la oscuridad, antes de moverse sigilosamente hacia Essien y sus guardaespaldas. Escucha a Deadpool armar el fusil, antes de empuñar con una mano su pistola y en la otra el cuchillo.

Espera el momento preciso, y entonces uno de los guardias cae al suelo seguido de otro. James no pierde el tiempo y se echa encima a los otros, mientras Deadpool a la distancia hace explotar cabezas. De la cabaña salen otros tres, armados con automáticas, pero Deadpool le da en la cabeza a uno y a otro en la pierna, justo antes de que Barnes les reviente con su calibre 45.

Para cuando acuerda, tiene a Essien agarrado del cuello y a Deadpool acercándose por su izquierda.

—No es una pantera, es un leopardo—dice, mientras se intenta alcanzar la espalda—. No fue muy amigable.

—¿Qué mierda quieren?—alcanza a decir Balewa, con manos desesperadas tratando de quitarse a Barnes de encima.

James sonríe, sádico.

—Información.

Al final, el leopardo se da un festín con Essien –o lo que queda de él, después de que Barnes tiene su tiempo con el traficante- y James consigue la información que quería. Hay muchos cadáveres alrededor, y probablemente si no es el leopardo el que se los coma, será algún carroñero.

—Leiza, ¿es un buen nombre, no? —dice Deadpool, mientras caminan de regreso a donde dejaron la camioneta.

—¿Leiza el leopardo?

—Leoparda, es hembra.

—¿Por eso te arañó la espalda? —pregunta, apuntando con la pistola a los jirones de ropa que cubren el dorso del otro. Deadpool voltea el cuello para intentar verse las heridas. Ya han sanado, pero aún está la sangre seca y los cortes en la tela.

—Así expresan amor.

James no dice nada, no piensa en las incontables veces que le ha reventado la cabeza a Wade, ni todas las balas gastadas, tampoco en que las heridas de un leopardo se han curado más rápido que cualquiera de las que Barnes le ha ocasionado; se limita a subirse y conducir, manteniendo ambas manos en el volante, con el olor de la sangre muy cerca.

 

*

 

Wade está entrando a la cocina para agarrar una cerveza cuando se topa a James colándose por la ventana encima del lavabo. En el suelo hay un hombre amordazado y un pequeño charco de sangre que parece salirle de la cabeza.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo preguntar—dice Wade, pasando su vista del hombre a James continuas veces—, pero primero, pásame una cerveza del refrigerador.

Barnes lo ignora, saltando del lavabo al suelo, y cargando sin dificultades el hombre en calidad de bulto que ahora Wade puede notar sangra profusamente del cráneo.

—No quiero que hagas un desastre con la sangre. Limpia el reguero que deje, ¿de acuerdo?

James gruñe como confirmación, ya sea porque lo hará o porque le ha escuchado, a lo que Wade se da por satisfecho y por su propia mano va en busca de la cerveza. Al final toma dos botellas, caminando hasta la estancia donde se encuentra la televisión y donde Barnes ha decidido hacer nido y dejar al probable cadáver. Le lanza una de las que James cacha al vuelo, para luego irse a sentar al sillón individual que regateó en una venta de jardín a una anciana muda.

—Enciéndela, ya va a empezar el maratón de Seinfeld—manda Wade, moviendo con su pie descalzo la rodilla de James. Éste da un gruñido, pero termina por ir hasta la televisión y hacer como es pedido. Vuelve a sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas, botella en mano y un gesto desagradable.

—Detesto a George—dice, cuando el mencionado hace una aparición. Wade se encoge de hombros, dando un trago.

—Kramer es mi favorito.

—Kramer es el favorito de todos—alude James, luego de soltar una risa leve a algo dicho por Elaine.

—¿Kramer y Newman, o Jerry y George?

James voltea a verlo, expresión seria y el maquillaje oscuro corrido en su cara. Más de la mitad de la cerveza ya no está.

—Cuando controlas el correo, controlas la información.

Wade sonríe, inclinando su propia botella de cerveza hacia James, en un gesto de saludo.

—Te he enseñado bien, estoy orgulloso.

Barnes regresa su atención al programa, pero Wade es capaz de percibir la sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que van a comerciales, y entonces Wade saca de uno de sus bolsillos su celular para pedir comida a domicilio.

—Espero que pasen el capítulo de la boda—comenta James desde la cocina, donde Wade asume está esculcando en busca de qué comer.

—Más les vale, vote como desquiciado para que lo hicieran—responde, aún con el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, mientras le saca filo a uno de sus cuchillos alemanes—. ¡Rosita, cariño!, ¿cómo estás, hermosa?

James regresa con otras dos cervezas y una bolsa de frituras. Deja todo en la mesa que se encuentra entre ellos y vuelve a su asiento en el sillón.

—Te voy a pedir dos combos, los de siempre—pausa—. Sí, solo salsa verde—silencio—. ¿Quién más? El bastardo que me roba comida—Wade se calla, mientras se escucha la risa sensual de la joven en la línea—. Claro que sí preciosa. Dile que toque tres veces. Adiós.

—¿Rosita?

—Sí, la linda Rosita—suspira encantado, recordando a la guapa señorita que ha estado atendiendo la recepción del restaurante de tacos y hamburguesas de tres cuadras abajo desde hace dos meses—. Te manda saludos, pero no te los mereces.

—La linda Rosita.

—Trabajó para una sex line hace un tiempo. Le reconocí la voz, aunque antes se hacía llamar Jessica—se rasca el abdomen, justo por debajo del filo de la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta y que puede o no le haya robado en su momento a uno de sus vecinos—. Su nombre real es Beatriz.

—Le queda mejor Rosita.

—Eso digo.

En el rincón un sonido lastimero se escucha, opacando brevemente el énfasis de Jerry, que está con los brazos extendidos y mirando incrédulo a George.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —pregunta casual Wade, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la segunda cerveza.

James se encoge de hombros, descansando su botella en su pierna, que ya tiene un halo de condensación en la tela.

—Aún no me decido.

—No quiero cadáveres en mi casa.

Otro quejido, amortiguado por la mordaza. Wade vuelve a empujar la rodilla de James con su pie, señalando con su cabeza al hombre.

—No molestes—suelta en un gruñido James, con esa entonación del Soldado del Invierno que solo utiliza en misiones o cuando está muy encabronado. Antes a Wade le hacía temerle un poco, ahora le da exactamente igual, parte por la insensibilización causada por todas las veces que James le ha asesinado, o porque ya ha visto al hombre en calzones de Reptar que Wade una vez le tuvo que prestar. De una u otra forma, la amenaza resbala por completo en él.

Retoman el capítulo y entre más jadeos y risas porque en serio, Kramer y Newman, Wade nota más de una vez cómo James golpea al bastardo amordazado. Entre otra pauta de comerciales suena la puerta, toc, toc, toc, tres golpes, separados y firmes. Wade se levanta del sillón, se limpia las manos en la camisa blanca y le manda una mirada a James para luego apuntar con un dedo al tipo en la esquina.

En la puerta le espera Manolo, el chico de dieciséis que es el único que se atreve a venir a esta parte de la ciudad a entregar comida.

—Bueno, pero qué tenemos aquí—saluda Wade, con la sonrisa en su voz y la máscara sobre su rostro. Manolo le contesta la sonrisa y no hace amago alguno de sorprenderse por la máscara.

—Dos combos, como pidió.

—Y justo a tiempo—alcanza la bolsa de plástico blanca que tiene el muchacho con una mano y con la otra le extiende el dinero—. Conserva el cambio, Manolo, te lo mereces.

El repartidor le sonríe, se guarda el dinero, agradece y da media vuelta. Wade cierra la puerta antes de verle marcharse y cuando regresa al sillón, ve a James estrujando la garganta del hombre.

—No dejaba de llorar—explica, aflojando el agarre.

—Quizá para pedir ayuda. Déjalo, luego se enfría la comida.

Cenan entre risas pregrabadas en la televisión, Jerry contando chistes que increíblemente son graciosos, buena comida y uno que otro sollozo del rincón.

Al final de la noche, Wade se levanta del sillón, le echa una última mirada al tipo en la esquina antes de tronarse la espalda y despedirse por el día de James. Trata de dormir ignorando los ruidos en la sala, y las súplicas que llegan a través de la puerta cerrada. Eventualmente todo eso queda de lado cuando las voces en su cabeza comienzan a hacer más alboroto que de costumbre, y se duerme con insultos dirigidos hacia él entre respiros.

A la mañana James ya no está, y el único rastro del desafortunado idiota de ayer es la sangre seca en la cocina, y unas manchas esporádicas en el sillón. Se baña con agua caliente y entre mordidas a un pan tostado desabrido recibe un mensaje de Weasel que le alegra la tarde.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina hay un six de cervezas importadas. Wade las guarda en el refrigerador y se obliga a no pensar en James dejándolas ahí.

 

*

 

Eventualmente entre las patrullas que Deadpool ha comenzado a realizar con él, llegan las colaboraciones completamente inesperadas entre ellos con algún otro superhéroe de la zona.

Daredevil es el primero, aunque no el último. También es el único que parece soportar mejor a Deadpool, obviando a Spiderman, por supuesto. Eso no evita que más de una vez el héroe de Hell’s Kitchen se vea reacio a participar cuando Wade está en escena. Pero, considerando las cosas, esas espontáneas pero muy necesarias colaboraciones tienen resultados más favorables de lo que Spiderman imaginó.

Lo que sí resulta una sorpresa, es cuando sin darse cuenta Peter se ve a sí mismo entre Capitán América y La Viuda Negra, con Deadpool conteniendo robots asesinos a unos metros más allá.

Ayudar a los Vengadores no es algo nuevo, ni por asomo, y ha llegado el punto donde cree que la mayoría del equipo tiene un cierto afecto por Peter. El más obvio es Tony, aunque nadie lo dice, pero incluso ha notado a Natasha más suave con él que con los demás. Lo que sí es nuevo es solicitar la ayuda de Spiderman y no rechazar la de Deadpool. Peter no sabe exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto.

Pero Wade si sabe, y se nota que se lo está pasando de lo lindo.

—Araña, cúbreme—dice Natasha a su costado. Peter asiente y ambos se mueven al mismo tiempo. Más allá escucha a Thor gritar eufórico y Tony suspirar cansado en el comunicador.

Terminan controlando la situación en quince minutos más, con los robots ninjas asesinos –como Wade los comenzó a llamar y Clint no tardó en hacerlo también- empalmados al final de la calle, y partes metálicas por todo el pavimento.

Tony está haciendo algo de limpieza, con la careta alzada, y Steve le sigue de cerca, hablando por el intercomunicador con sabrá Dios quién. Peter se encuentra sentado en la banqueta, admirando todo como si fuera un sueño.

—Bueno, creo que es claro que gané—canturrea Deadpool cerca de su oído, para luego alejarse y guardarse las espadas—, así que no seas un mal perdedor, y simplemente acepta tu destino.

Peter sonríe debajo de la máscara, y aunque le cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo de lo que acaba de suceder –acaban de hacer equipo con los Vengadores, por Dios, Deadpool acaba de hacer equipo con los Vengadores- no le cuesta sentirse ameno y relajado con Wade. Lo cual, por si mismo, debería alarmarle.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Definitivamente no ganaste.

—Llevé la cuenta, 68 robots ninjas asesinos aniquilados—debate Deadpool, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Más de la mitad de esos Clint los destruyó.

—¡Oh por Dios, Spiderman es un mal perdedor!—jadea pasmado Deadpool, llevándose las manos a cada costado de su cara, exagerando—. No lo puedo creer, en el Discovery Channel decían que las arañas aceptaban sus derrotas.

—Estoy seguro que nunca nadie ha dicho tal cosa—se ríe, poniendo las manos en el piso y reclinándose hacia atrás, para poder ver mejor al mercenario—. Y no soy un mal perdedor, porque si hubieras ganado, lo admitiría.

—Por Zeus, solo reconoce tu catastrófico fracaso, para poder seguir adelante y elegir cuál será mi premio de campeón.

—Clint me apoya en esto.

Ante lo dicho, Wade entrecierra los ojos –cómo lo hace con la máscara puesta, Peter aún no lo sabe- y se gira en dirección del resto de héroes, que hacen algo así como una inspección visual de lo que quedó.

—¡Guajolote! ¡Ven y dile a este insecto que gané!—grita Deadpool, a lo que Clint levanta la cabeza y les enfoca. Se lleva una mano a la oreja, y Wade gruñe hastiado. Luego Peter le ve mover las manos y nunca antes Deadpool le había dicho que sabía lenguaje de señas.

A unos metros más allá, Clint hace sus propios ademanes, para luego llevarse las manos alrededor de la boca para amplificar su voz.

—¡Solo destruyó catorce! —responde Clint, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Hijo de puta!—le grita el mercenario, acompañándolo con una serie de señas que Peter no sabe que significan pero se da una idea. En el otro extremo Clint se dobla de la risa, ganándose una mirada poco amigable de Nat.

—No sabía que conocías el lenguaje de señas—dice, aún mirando las manos de Deadpool que no se han detenido, y que cada que Clint las enfoca lo hacen carcajearse más.

—Si bueno—se encoge de hombros—, al inicio lo hice para joder a Al, pero luego simplemente resulto útil en las situaciones más raras. Aún recuerdo cómo se molestaba porque no le estaba contestando, pero lo hacía con señas. Cuando me aventaba cosas nunca me atinó.

—¿Y Clint? —pregunta Peter al aire, con su mirada en el susodicho, levantándose de su lugar. El silencio se estrecha y es entonces que Spiderman siente la mirada de Deadpool, quien ha volteado a verle y aunque lleva máscara Peter sabe que debajo de ella Wade tiene una ceja arqueada, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha, o no entiende.

—¿Cómo que por qué, Spidey-bebé? —con el pulgar señala a Clint, que se sigue descojonando—. Ese pelmazo de allá es sordo.

—¿Qué es qué?

Deadpool inclina la cabeza a un lado, mirándole con expresión meditabunda. Peter le escucha susurrar algo como «yo también pensé que era más observador», para luego hacer un movimiento circular con la mano.

—Nuestro chico de las flechas, es sordo—repite con más calma, antes de echarle una miradita sobre su hombro al arquero—. Siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conozco. Solo que Stark le diseñó un aparato auditivo bastante genial, tecnológico y súper secreto, que al cabrón le permite oír.

—No tenía idea—Spiderman intercambia su atención entre Deadpool y Hawkeye, quien ya ha dejado de reírse y ahora solo le queda aguantar la mirada molesta de Natasha—. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Unos cuantos años—dice despreocupado el mercenario, quitándole peso al asunto con un ademán—. Varias veces tuvimos que trabajar juntos, más por necesidad que querer, tú entiendes. Pero si, unos años, no sé cuántos, la verdad. Entre morir, revivir y desvivir gente, se pierde la noción del tiempo y la cordura.

Spiderman no contesta nada, y se permite mirar unos segundos más a Clint. Quizá haya sido muy despistado de su parte no saberlo, pero jamás Barton dio indicio de no poder escucharlo, en realidad todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo se suponía que Peter iba a saber?

—Spiderman—es el Capitán, que camina hacia ellos, escudo a la espalda junto con el semblante patriótico y honorable que siempre carga con él. Es un poco extraño tener a Steve caminando hacia él con Deadpool a un lado.

—Capitán—asiente Peter, inconscientemente parándose más derecho y haciendo contacto visual con el hombre.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, como siempre—la sonrisa en Steve es cálida y suave, todo lo contrario a lo que uno se esperaría de un militar—. Espero tengas presente que si un día nos necesitas, cuentas con nosotros.

—Gracias, Capitán—responde Peter con la voz firme, aunque por dentro está gritando como el niño fanático que es.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Deadpool—la mirada suave de Steve se posa en el mercenario, que sigue postrado a un lado de Spiderman, pero se ha mantenido inusualmente callado. Peter siente la tensión en la postura de Wade, y aunque es extraño, puede comprender el sentimiento ante la atención de alguien como el Capitán América—. No creí que lo fuera a decir pero, tu servicio nos fue de gran ayuda. Gracias.

Steve le extiende la mano y Peter respira quedito pero sorprendido. Sus ojos están puestos en Deadpool, que parece tan desconcertado como él. Peter quiere gritarle que la tome, que se lo merece, que ha hecho bien, pero se mantiene callado, expectante.

Al final Wade estrecha la mano del Capitán América, y es un apretón firme que habla de seguridad, y Peter siente su pecho hincharse de orgullo ajeno y aprecio. Steve les informa que SHIELD se encargará de la limpieza, y por ende ellos ya pueden marcharse. Antes de irse, Peter ve a Clint alzar un brazo, sonriendo. No es hasta que siente a Deadpool despedirse, que Spiderman entiende que Clint no se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—Vamos por tacos—le dice a Wade, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

Deadpool asiente con un aire de distracción. Cuando doblan la esquina, Peter le dice que por esta vez, le dejará subirse a su espalda y columpiarse hasta el puesto de garnachas de Lupe, el que han estado frecuentando desde hace tres semanas.

Aunque todas las veces anteriores –que no son muchas- que han hecho esto ha sido la cúspide de lo extraordinario para el canadiense, esta ocasión Wade parece apagado, con su mente en otro lugar. Peter no puede evitar preocuparse, más aún cuando en lugar de la mega orden de treinta tacos que Deadpool suele comer, pide una orden de siete.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—Peter es incapaz de impedir su mortificación, pero Wade solo mueve la cabeza, y le dice que no se preocupe.

Al finalizar la cena, Spiderman nota que es una de esas fatídicas veces donde Wade permanece callado la mayor parte del tiempo y Peter no sabe cómo hacerlo hablar. Nadie jamás le ha enseñado a reparar a las personas, y justo ahora se odia un poco por no saber qué hacer para que Wade esté bien.

Peter le ve, con la máscara levantada hasta la nariz y sus tacos a medio comer sobre su regazo. Están en la cima de un edificio, con el tráfico nocturno perezoso debajo. Deadpool tiene la atención puesta sabrá Dios dónde, al punto en que no intenta taparse lo descubierto de su rostro. Spiderman está a punto de colocar su mano sobre el brazo de Wade, cuando éste habla, deteniéndolo en su faena.

—El Capitán parece un buen tipo.

Peter se queda callado, mirando el perfil de Wade con su mandíbula tensa y los labios resecos.

—Es el Capitán América, ¿cómo esperabas que fuera? —ante lo dicho, Deadpool agacha la barbilla y sus manos se vuelven puños donde las tiene.

—Me tengo que ir—anuncia, la voz rasposa y dura—. Gracias por…Gracias—se levanta rápido, sin prestar una sola mirada a Spiderman.

—Wade…—Peter se yergue, con más calma y una mueca en su cara. Deadpool se mantiene ahí, sosteniéndose, con las manos en las caderas y los hombros gachos, sopesando.

—Tengo que…—se pasa la lengua por los labios justo antes de que una mano enguantada rasque su mentón, en un gesto con tonos demasiado cansados para Deadpool, que parecieran hablar de una vida de penas y suplicios, de tener demasiado peso sobre los hombros. A Peter le encoge el estómago la sola imagen—. Te veré luego.

Antes de que Spiderman pueda replicar o intentar alcanzarle, Deadpool ya ha dado media vuelta y salido de la terraza. Peter se queda con las ganas de preguntar, un montón de tacos fríos y la soledad de la noche en Nueva York.

Se recuesta en el suelo de la azotea, tratando de ver las estrellas en el cielo y respirando muy profundamente.

 

*

 

Wade no está en su casa. Se encuentra en una fábrica de zapatos abandonada, contando las ventanas no rotas de lo que una vez fue la oficina del gerente. Para alguien más habría mucho silencio, pero para Wade solo hay ruido, gritos, susurros y palabras que no puede sacarse de la cabeza.

Han pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde que conoció al Capitán América –la primera vez que el hombre le dirigió la palabra-, y Wade no ha podido parar de pensar, de darle vueltas en su mente.

De niño, Steve Rogers era su ídolo, el modelo a seguir, la vara a alcanzar. Aún después del ejército, del Arma X, Vanessa, Terry y el montón de mierda en su vida, Steve Rogers seguía en el fondo de su mente como una figura borrosa pero dorada, que si miraba de cerca aún podía deslumbrarle. El código de honor que Wade nunca se molestó en seguir, pero tenía inculcado de alguna manera en su ser.

Después de conocer a James, aquella imagen perfecta en su mente cambió drásticamente. No es que creyera que el Capitán fuera mala persona, pero era algo suficientemente malo para causarle tales problemas a James, para hacerlo ser un desquiciado asesino. Wade perdió la cuenta de las veces que murió a manos de Barnes por culpa de Rogers.

Así que, no fue el verle peleando, que eso no era nuevo, que solo un idiota no habría contemplado siquiera una vez al Capitán América defender el honor del país y a sus ciudadanos; pero verle caminar hacia él, gesto tranquilo, amable, y agradecerle fue algo que tomó de improvisto a Deadpool.

Y no es que tuviera en mente una escena de cómo el Capitán Rogers se dirigiría hacia él, pero en el concepto general de las cosas, Wade nunca se imaginó la situación amena, como en realidad sucedió.

Steve Rogers era un nombre maldito desde hace un tiempo en la vida de Wade. Era lo más peligroso, más que el inglés, más que los recuerdos inoportunos y esporádicos. Era un fierro caliente en James, quemándole, provocándole una reacción visceral. Steve Rogers era un nombre al que Wade había logrado quitarle el rostro, y separar al héroe partícipe de los Vengadores de la sombra difusa, pero peligrosa, en la memoria de Barnes.

Ahora, tratar de unir ambos conceptos, a Steve Rogers, espectro del abismo de lo que un día fue la vida de James; y al Capitán América, hombre gentil y justo que apreció la ayuda de Deadpool, aunque Wade aún estuviera en términos ambiguos, está quebrándole la cabeza.

Lo peor es que no se ha atrevido a decirle a James. Wade dejó de temerle a la muerte hace un buen tiempo, porque pierde el sentido. Así que no son la mar de probabilidades en las que James pueda asesinarle lo que le amedrentan, si no el daño emocional y psicológico que Barnes pueda recibir.

_[Deberías matarlo]_

_{Deberías matarte}_

¿Qué sucedería si James se enterara de alguna manera? ¿Si perdiera el control? ¿Qué sucedería si Wade le dijera? ¿No habría vuelta atrás, y James se perdería aún más en su mente, en el desastre?

_[Eres un asco de persona, peor que la mierda en la tierra]_

_{Peor que el cáncer}_

Él no pidió estar aquí y tampoco pidió a James, pero el muy idiota solo llegó y no se fue. Wade jamás ha tenido un verdadero amigo –Weasel se mantiene más por convicciones propias y temor-, alguien que se mantenga a su lado a través de su mierda. Wade nunca había sentido lo que era que otra persona dependiera de uno, porque todo lo demás se estaba hundiendo y sin darse cuenta, él se convirtió en el bote salvavidas de James. ¿Cómo no romperlo, si Barnes era un vidrio estrellado esperando el golpe indicado para quebrarse por completo? ¿Por qué debía ser Wade quien le cuidara, si nunca ha sabido cuidarse a sí mismo? Si lo único que Wade hace bien es arruinarle la vida a los demás. Vanessa puede hablarte de eso, Terry puede hablarte de eso, Blind Al puede hablarte de eso. Sus padres pueden hablarte de eso.

_[Estás lleno de mierda, de cáncer, de muerte]_

¿Cómo va a lidiar con todo esto, con las probabilidades, con los colapsos y los desgarres? ¿Quién pensó que Wade podría controlarlo?

_{Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo explote}_

_[Y lo hará. ¿No escuchas el tic-tac? Está aquí, esperándote]_

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Wade abre los ojos y tarda en enfocar. La oficina sigue estando a oscuras, con mucho ruido, aunque es su cabeza, todo está en su cabeza. James está enfrente de él, ceño fruncido. Su mente se limpia de pronto y lo único que escucha son las respiraciones frenéticas de alguien, un casi sollozo. Siente algo debajo del mentón, haciendo presión hacia arriba. Reconoce el peso y forma de su escuadra en su mano, el gatillo una silueta delicada contra su dedo, el cañón contra su barbilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —repite James, acercándose muy cauteloso, con pasos que no suenan y las manos quietas, visibles. Wade jala aire de manera casi dolorosa. Es difícil respirar y los ojos le arden con lágrimas, con sangre.

—No lo sé.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de calmarse. No sabe si lo logra, lo que sabe es que la oscuridad es muy profunda, puede engullirle y esa nada detrás de sus párpados se ve aún más devastadora que el Más Allá y la Muerte.

—Estás bien—susurra James, cerca de su cara. Siente su calor a una distancia próxima y casi puede adivinar su aliento contra su rostro—. Estás bien.

—No—responde, aprieta el cañón aún más contra su piel. Tiene que abrir los ojos pero no puede.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Estás bien—una mano caliente toma la suya. Wade deja salir un suspiro que parece llanto y James le envuelve los dedos sobre su mano, guía la pistola lejos, hasta que se la quita por completo—. Estás bien.

—Sólo déjame morir, bastardo—gruñe entre lágrimas y temblores. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en lo que supone es el hombro de James, y le daría vergüenza si fuera capaz de concentrarse.

—No—le susurra cerca de su oreja, una mano en su nuca.

Cuando Wade recupera su control, consciencia y la poca dignidad que le queda, nota que están sentados en el piso cerca de una pared, él con sus manos aferradas a la chaqueta de James, y éste respirando muy despacio, con su mano sobre su cráneo desnudo, sin máscara.

—Joder—masculla sin moverse, pero aflojando su agarre en el otro. James le suelta lento y Wade se incorpora todo lo que puede. Tiene las piernas echadas sobre las de James y un dolor naciente en la base de su cabeza.

—No te levantes—y como si Wade no fuera un hombre de ochenta kilos, James lo mueve fácilmente hasta hacerlo quedar a su lado con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Hay un montón de cosas tirada en el suelo, y cuando vuelve a contar las ventanas, no hay ni una sola que no esté rota ya. Se mira las manos y tiene vidrios encajados aún. No recuerda el dolor ni sus gritos, pero la garganta la siente a carne viva, como pocas veces lo hace.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz suena más grave que de costumbre, y le es difícil sacar las palabras. No quiere ver la cara de James, así que se entretiene quitando los pedazos de cristal de entre sus dedos.

—Te estaba buscando.

—Me encontraste.

Se quedan en silencio, el sonido de los vidrios cayendo al suelo lo único que interrumpe la cadencia de sus respiraciones. La luz mercurial en la calle es mala, así que la habitación está iluminada a pedazos, el rincón donde ellos están apenas algo mejor que sombras. Wade se ha quitado los guantes para sentir los bordes irregulares de los restos de ventana.

—Odio que lo hagas—murmura James, su presencia un calor constante a su costado—. Sé que es hipócrita pero, odio que lo hagas.

—No es como si no fuera a regresar.

—No se trata de eso—pausa, Wade lanza un vidrio lejos, hasta que lo escucha chocar en el otro muro—. No es sobre eso.

James no dice que es la intención, pero no hace falta. Wade se muerde el labio, y repasa por última vez el contorno de sus manos, para distraerse por un rato más, para alargar estos segundos que tiene hasta que sea inevitable que enfrente a James.

Pero tal cosa no llega, será porque Barnes se siente piadoso y puede concederle el no hablarlo, o por pura estúpida suerte. A Wade no le importa realmente.

—Recordé mi muerte—dice, y ahora Wade voltea a verle para encontrarse con los ojos turbios de James, su boca entreabierta aspirando quedito.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Fue aterrador—confiesa, una sonrisa triste en su cara—, nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

—Así son las primeras veces—le palmea la pierna, despreocupado. James dirige su mirada a sus manos en su regazo.

—Lo último que vi fue a Steve—agacha la cabeza, como si así pudiera examinarse mejor las uñas—. Su cara de pánico cuando comprendió que no me iba a alcanzar. Tenía la mano extendida, y parecía querer morirse.

—Eras su mejor amigo.

—Y morí frente a sus ojos—susurra—. Y ahora, puedo comprender un poco, porque creo que verte volarte los sesos es igual que Steve viéndome caer al vacío.

—Pero yo voy a regresar.

—Ese no es el punto.

Y eso es lo último que se dicen en toda la noche. Ambos terminan en el apartamento de Wade, casi arrastrando los pies hasta llegar. James se duerme sobre el colchón que está guardado en el armario del pasillo, colocándolo justo al lado de la cama de Wade. Se quitan la ropa y se acuestan, con el sonido de la ciudad haciendo eco en la recámara. Una parte de Wade espera que en algún momento James entre en modo asesino frenético y le abra la garganta durante la noche, pero se queda dormido esperando algo que no sucede, y al amanecer lo primero que ve es la espalda medio pálida de James, con los pocos lunares que la adornan.

Le retumban las sienes y decide volver a dormirse antes de que las voces regresen o James despierte.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que los villanos/acontecimientos villanescos(?) que vean en este fic no son verdaderamente relevantes, por eso que todo se describa muy vago o como criminales medio comunes. Lo importante en la historia es el desarrollo de la relación de Wade y Peter, y de Wade y Bucky, por lo cual los actos ilícitos manifestados y las peleas de los superhéores son más bien secundarios. 
> 
> Así que no me maten si las escenas de acción son burdas o ridículas.

—Así que, _pancakes_ es lo único que sabes hacer de desayuno—concluye Spiderman, mientras pelean casi desinteresados con una banda de asaltantes. 

—También domino el fino arte del cereal con leche, pero los _pancakes_ simplemente se encuentran en un campo astral en comparación. Es casi una obligación nacional saber prepararlos. 

—No me digas. 

—Conocí a un tipo que fue arrestado por negarse a comerlos con miel de maple—confiere Deadpool, antes de quebrarle la rodilla izquierda a uno de los criminales—. Estoy seguro que salió en las noticias. 

—Entonces no son _pancakes_ si no los comes con jarabe—Spiderman da un salto y se tuerce en el aire, esquivando balas y deteniendo con su telaraña a tres de los bandidos—, eso suena estúpido. 

—¿Disculpa?, tus telarañas son estúpidas—una patada a la tráquea y un gancho al hígado—. No insultes mi símbolo nacional, arañita. Ni siquiera yo sé si pueda pasar por alto tal ofensa. 

— _Wad_ \- Deadpool, he comido tus _pancakes_ un par de veces con tu miel de maple, y no es el manjar de dioses que prometiste que sería. 

—Primero, puedo darte toda mi miel de maple si eso quieres, guiño-guiño—el mercenario le dispara en el pie al último asaltante sin someter, para luego darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos para mirar a Spiderman, quien sin mucha atención adhiere al criminal a la pared con una de sus telarañas—, si sabes a lo que me refiero; segundo, Dios te va a castigar por blasfemar contra los _pancakes_ canadienses y el jarabe de arce. No vengas a mí llorando cuando estés ardiendo en el infierno. 

—Wow, eso es llevarlo a otro nivel, ¿no? —Peter contiene la sonrisa y se enfoca en la pandilla sometida y no en el rubor que gracias a la máscara no se le ve—. Deadpool, he probado mejores cosas que eso. 

El chillido de conmoción que deja salir Wade es tan agudo y fuerte que Peter juraría que la alarma de un coche se activó. Al fondo, los criminales se quejan, pero la causa puede ser el sonido inhumano de Deadpool o el conjunto de laceraciones y probables mutilaciones ocasionadas por dicho mercenario; Peter no está seguro. De igual manera, de forma casi instantánea las lamentaciones son mitigadas por el sonido de patrullas. 

—¡Arrepiéntete, pecador! —Wade se tira de rodillas al piso, extiende las manos y mirando al cielo aclama:—¡Oh, Jebus, discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dice! 

—Sé muy bien lo que digo. 

—¡Hereje!—grita Deadpool, que se pone en pie de un movimiento ágil y apunta con su dedo a Spiderman—. ¡Fornicario de la fe! 

—Wade, cállate—Peter trata de sonar molesto, pero sabe que la sonrisa se le escucha en la voz. 

Como si Dios en verdad disfrutara de verlo en este tipo de situaciones, justo en la acera de enfrente a donde ellos se encuentran, pasan caminando cuatro monjas, con rosarios en mano. Deadpool se acerca hasta la abertura del callejón y con una mano en la cabeza en la pose más dramática del siglo XVII grita desolado:—¡Hermanas!, ¡pedir en vuestros rezos por este apóstata!—señala a Spiderman, meneando la cabeza en lo que Peter supone es un movimiento devastado—, ¡rezad por él, hermanas mías! ¡Pues he aquí un pecador, que no reconoce sus faltas! 

Y aunque el diálogo debería de perder veracidad porque Wade tiene aún la pistola en la mano y sangre salpicada en todo el traje, las monjas se detienen y les miran a ambos escandalizadas, antes de santiguarse y seguir por su camino. No obstante, la monja más menudita se queda atrás, con ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho. 

—¡Tendré a ambos en mis oraciones! —les dice desde el otro lado de la calle, la cara envuelta en algo así como miedo o compasión, antes de echarse a andar también. 

—¡Que Dios te acompañe, madre! —le responde Wade, a lo que la monjita se voltea y les sonríe, un poco menos nerviosa. 

Peter le da un puñetazo en el brazo, queriendo parecer molesto, antes de echarse a reír. 

—Esto es serio Spidey—regaña Deadpool, una mano en la cintura y con la otra picándole acusatoriamente el pecho—. Esa buena mujer rezará por tu alma, porque un sacrílego como tú no tiene otra esperanza. 

—Wade, tu matas por dinero—protesta entre risas Peter. 

—Y solo Diosito podrá juzgarme. 

—¿Entonces por qué tú me juzgas a mi? 

—Porque estamos hablando de _pancakes_ y miel de maple _canadiense_ , Dulce Arañita. ¡Miel de maple! Debería ser considerado un crimen de lesa humanidad. 

—Joder, cállate—respira profundo, tratando de calmarse. Debajo de la máscara sonríe, y le da un golpe en el brazo más suave, de amigos—. Fiel devoto del Jarabe, ¿por qué no me invitas unos _pancakes_ y me tratas de hacer cambiar de opinión?

—Oh, Spidey-chulo, se te van a caer los calzones de lo sabroso.

—¿Ah, sí?, lo dudo.  

Deadpool se detiene un segundo, y aunque la máscara le tapa el rostro Peter sabe que está sonriendo. Wade se le acerca un paso, la cabeza de medio lado.

—¿Me estás retando, araña? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último que me retó? —le pregunta con la voz un poco más grave que de costumbre. Peter se encoge de hombros, poco impresionado—. La verdad es que le fue muy bien, ganó el reto y luego el bastardo se sacó la lotería. Quizá deberías comprar un boleto después de comer, uno nunca sabe. Pero el punto Spidey es el secreto de un buen _pancake_.

 —¿Cuál es el secreto?

 Wade le pasa un brazo por los hombros, en un gesto confidencial, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle las maravillas del universo. Con su mano libre hace ademanes laxos, mientras ladea su cabeza para murmurar.

 —Los expertos dicen que es el grosor de la tortita y qué tan cocida la dejas—gira aún más la cabeza, hasta que Peter siente la respiración de Deadpool sobre su oreja. Luego, susurra en voz grave:—. Pero aquí entre nos, no se trata de lo grueso, si no de lo travieso.

 —¿Qu- ugh!

 Deadpool se aleja de él rápidamente antes de que Peter pueda empujarlo, le manda una sonrisa junto con un pulgar arriba, para luego instarle a irse de ahí porque la policía está cerca, y Wade no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad para darle un orgasmo culinario por medio de panqueques.

 —Eres un asco.

 —Bueno—Deadpool ha comenzado a caminar, y voltea su rostro sobre su hombro, para hablarle—, para qué te digo que no, si sí.

 A Peter le gustaría estar más enojado, o realmente disgustado, pero en el fondo se encuentra sonriendo y puede sentir la risa burbujearle en la garganta. Deadpool es inmaduro y hace los peores albures que conoce, pero desde hace un tiempo Spiderman se ha visto incapaz de sentirse molesto por los malos chistes o las insinuaciones sexuales. Lo cual, en sí mismo, es alarmante.

 Spiderman sigue a Wade calle abajo para después subir por la escalera de incendios de un edificio contiguo. Finge que no se está riendo y que el reto de las tortitas es _muy en serio_.

 Al final no lo admite, porque aunque sea un buen perdedor es más fanático de molestar a Wade, pero esos _pancakes_ caseros compartidos en la cocina de Deadpool, con _verdadera_ miel de maple –según Wade- es el mejor desayuno que Peter ha tenido en años. Y en un pedacito de su mente, algo le dice que la compañía también es de las mejores de las que ha gozado en mucho tiempo.

 Se ríe de un chiste que acaba de decir Wade, porque es más fácil hacer eso que buscar significados escondidos a estas horas de la mañana.

 

 

*

 

 

Wade está reparando su traje de unos hoyos de balas cuando escucha su refrigerador abrirse. Son menos de cuarenta segundos los transcurridos cuando la estampa de James es visible desde la puerta abierta de su habitación, donde tiene instalada la mesa con su máquina de coser. Weasel una vez se burló de ello ganándose un tiro muy cerca de su hombro y un par de manchas de fluidos corporales indeseados en su pantalón. Lo más que James ha comentado al respecto es haberle lanzado una camisa con una abertura en un costado y ordenarle –que en el idioma de James es como una petición muy amable- que lo remendara. Wade lo hizo, cosiendo el agujero y luego bordándole un parche de _My Little Pony_. James en aquel momento se limitó a verlo mal pero se puso la camisa igualmente. Si a Wade no le falla la memoria, el condenado aún la tiene.

Así que ahora, que está terminando de remendar su traje, James solo lo mira desde la puerta con una cerveza en la mano manteniendo el casi silencio con el sonido de la máquina de fondo.

 Wade tiene los ojos en la tela y aguja, sus manos conociendo bien donde estar y donde no para evitar accidentes, pero eso no le impide que el desconcierto le dé comezón al fondo de la cabeza y decida romper la monotonía del suave ruido que inunda la habitación.

 —No es que no te aprecie por aquí, pero ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

 James se queda callado, mirando la tela y la aguja subiendo y bajando, rápido y preciso.

 —Me tomo tus cervezas baratas.

 —Qué considerado, cabrón—Wade le mira apenas para notar a James encogerse de hombros.

 —Me conoces.

Vuelven a quedarse callados, y esta vez Wade no le ve cuando pregunta:

—¿Todo bien?

 Se obliga a mantener los ojos en el traje, la aguja, el hilo y sus dedos, así que le es imposible ver las reacciones en el rostro de James, o si ha comenzado a mover la boca sin hablar. Lo prefiere así, porque da una falsa privacidad que James siempre recibe con gusto. No es que Wade y él hayan comenzado a tener conversaciones emotivas y profundas, porque técnicamente su forma principal de pasar el rato aún sigue siendo molerse a golpes hasta la muerte –por parte de Wade-, pero es cierto que en ocasiones intercambian unas cuantas frases antes de pasar a la violencia, así que solo es lógico que Wade pregunte, aunque James no conteste.

Lo que sí es un poco fuera de lo normal es que James haya empezado a responder.

—Todo bien—Wade le mira unos instantes, luego se sonríe.

—Entonces no seas un hijo de puta, y pide una pizza al local de la calle de abajo. Muero de hambre.

Cuando termina de remendar su traje va hacia el espacio que es considerado como la sala de estar, se sienta en el sillón y prende la televisión, buscando algo que ver. James está al teléfono, con el aparato entre su oreja y hombro y ojeando lo que probablemente sea el folleto de menú del lugar que Wade consiguió hace no más de dos semanas.

 Wade agarra su celular porque la televisión ya demostró que no tiene el potencial de tomar su atención, y busca cosas ridículas para comprar por internet. ¿Un traje para dos personas de unicornio? Por supuesto que sí, y si no puede convencer a Spiderman de usarlo –Wade moriría por ser la parte trasera y tener el culo del héroe a centímetros de su cara- probablemente sea capaz de manipular a James para hacerlo. Posiblemente, con un porcentaje no mayor del cinco por ciento de éxito, y si es que antes droga a James o lo hace entrar en un estado donde el juicio no existe y mucho menos el sentido común. En algún universo habrá un Wade que seguro sí puede.

 —James, cariño, ¿hace cuánto que no te regalo un consolador?

—No.

 —¿Morado, verde o negro? —pregunta sin mirarle, zumbando con la boca cerrada antes de chasquear la lengua— Ya eres demasiado darks, y el verde se ve medio opaco. Morado, entonces.

 —No.

 —¿Tamaños? ¡Wow! —aleja la pantalla del celular, la acerca, gira la cabeza— ¡Wow, wow! Eso es una macana. En verdad, podrías usarla de macana, James, para golpear a tipos que se burlen de tu virilidad o tu calidad de manco.

 —Estoy a dos segundos de matarte.

—¿Es porque he sido un niño muy malo? —le mira sobre su hombro, los labios fruncidos en un beso—, ¿vas a castigarme, papi?

James le avienta un sartén que esquiva fácilmente, a diferencia del cuchillo que se le encaja profundamente en el abdomen, manchándole la camisa de _Plaza Sésamo_ que lleva encima.

—¡Elmo! —toca alrededor de la imagen del personaje— Mierda, no sé si esto es sangre o tu precioso pelito rojo—apunta con un dedo acusatorio—. ¡Haz mutilado a Elmo!

—Qué mal, quería mutilarte a ti.

—¡Elmo! —se lamenta, sacándose el cuchillo del estomago y dejando la sangre correr libremente— Pedacito de cielo rojo, ¡qué te han hecho!

—A Elmo no le pasó nada —apunta con un cuchillo cebollero a la camiseta de Wade—. Abelardo, el sí que está bien muerto. 

—¿Cuál es la letra del día, niños? ¡«S»! —canturrea Wade, meneando el cuchillo en su mano derecha e ignorando completamente a James—.  «S» como en sangre. ¡Sangre empieza con la letra «S»! ¿Saben qué más empieza con «S»? ¡‘Ste hijo de puta! 

—Empieza con J.  

—¡’Ste hijo de perra, que ha matado a Elmo, Abelardo, y mi puto sentido común! 

—Ese ya estaba muerto desde antes, no me lo atribuyas a mí. 

—¡Olvídate de tu consolador morado! —ordena con voz tajante, señalándole con la mano libre—, verde mierda es lo que te mereces. 

—Te lo voy a encajar también—levanta el cuchillo, para hacer énfasis. 

—¡Ay qué sucio!, primero invítame a cenar. 

Quince minutos después, el repartidor de pizzas toca la puerta, fingiendo no escuchar el bramido de dolor dentro del apartamento. James es quien le atiende, porque Wade tiene la camisa chorreando en sangre y le faltan tres dedos de una mano. El muchacho no dice nada, pero mira con ojos asustados a la herida que le cruza a James del cuello hasta debajo del hombro y que escurre todo su pecho hasta su pantalón. 

James agarra la caja de pizza, le da doscientos dólares en la mano y le cierra la puerta en la cara. No le interesa realmente que sea una propina ridículamente grande, porque el dinero es de Wade y no suyo, además que el pobre se lo merecía después de ver a James en su esplendor de asesino. 

—Eso era mucho dinero.

 —Y era tuyo. 

—Bastardo de mierda—le espeta, para luego ir a quitarle la caja de las manos—. Agárrame una cerveza del refrigerador. 

Wade esquiva el golpe a su cabeza y luego la patada antes de ir a postrarse en el sillón que definitivamente ha visto días mejores. James regresa con dos cervezas y se sienta justo al lado de Wade. Comen de la caja de la pizza, mirando infomerciales de aspiradoras y trapeadores.

Cuando van a la mitad de la pizza de veinticinco pulgadas es que James engancha un dedo en un hoyo de la camisa de Wade y tira suave, haciendo hincapié en el objeto para que el otro le preste atención. 

—¿También la vas a remendar?

Wade le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y la rebanada a tres centímetros de su boca. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

James se ríe y coge un nuevo pedazo de pizza, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Wade desearía poder estar enfadado, pero le da bastante igual y desde hace mucho tiempo se acostumbró al mal humor de James y sus muestras de violencia que indican un severo trauma. Así que se termina la cerveza, come más pizza y se conforma con ver malos anuncios en la televisión pública. 

Cuando James se va no regresa en dos semanas, tiempo en el que el propio Wade viaja de punta a punta en el país persiguiendo a un mafioso. Cuando regresa a su departamento lo primero que nota es el paquete encima de la mesa de la cocina, rectangular y café que yace inocuo en la superficie. En la parte superior tiene un papel pegado que dice _«’Ste hijo de puta»_ con letra apresurada y casi inteligible, que cuando Wade lo desprende nota que no es más que el reverso de un recibo. 

Dentro del paquete hay una playera de Elmo completamente roja, que en medio tiene solamente los ojos, nariz y boca del personaje. Wade se ríe solo en su apartamento hasta que el eco le llega a los oídos y pareciera que hay más que una persona en el lugar. Se va a dormir con su nueva camiseta pero no sin antes sujetar la nota del paquete con un imán en el refrigerador.

 

 

*

 

 

Peter despierta en su cama empapado en sudor y el eco de gritos en su cabeza. La habitación pareciera darle vueltas, moviéndose a destiempo con su cuerpo, del cual la mitad aún se siente dentro de la pesadilla. Tiene que luchar para no devolver el estómago y más aún para distraerse de recordar el olor de la carne quemada. 

Si cierra sus ojos aún puede ver a los niños del orfanato, con los brazos extendidos para que el gran Hombre Araña pudiera rescatarlos; si cierra los ojos puede ver los niños que yacían boca abajo en el piso, más allá a aquel que tenía una viga encima y otro que simplemente se había quedado sentado junto a la puerta antes de asfixiarse. 

Tiene la cara mojada en lágrimas que le pican en los ojos y el único sonido real en la habitación son sus sollozos desesperados, sus intentos por tomar aire que le hacen falta, justo como a los niños que no logró salvar. 

Lleva la mano hasta la orilla de su almohada, donde hace tres horas dejó su celular. No le pone mucha atención a lo que hace, porque en su cabeza hay muchas cosas, muchas culpas y llantos. Cuando menos lo espera escucha la voz de Wade al otro lado de la línea y su mente poco a poco es capaz de ir parando. 

—Respira conmigo, venga—le dice en un tono suave y amable. Peter aprieta el teléfono entre sus dedos y se obliga a inhalar y exhalar al ritmo de Wade—. Estás bien, tranquilo, estoy aquí. 

—Los –oh, Wade, los niños… 

—Lo sé, Spidey, lo sé. Respira conmigo.

—Pude haber- debí hacer más.

 

—Hiciste más que cualquiera—le tranquiliza, volviendo a enfocarse en la respiración hasta que Peter deja de musitar sobre el incendio y se limita a respirar al compás de Wade. 

Cuando siente que no va a romper a llorar y que su respiración se encuentra estable, le confiesa a Wade todo lo que vio; el cómo se sintió sacar los cadáveres del edificio y el olor de gente –de niños- quemados. Le cuenta sobre su pesadilla, cómo todos gritaban su nombre pero él era incapaz de alcanzarlos. 

Wade le escucha, sin interrumpirle y cuando Peter no hace nada más que hipar y secarse las lagrimas con sus dedos temblorosos es que Wade comienza a hablarle, muy delicado, con palabras de aliento. _«No es tu culpa, Spidey»_ le dice _«Salvaste a todos esos niños_ », pero Peter solo puede ver en su mente a los que no logró salvar, a los que se murieron por el humo, porque una viga les partió la cabeza o por las llamas. 

—Los que están vivos, los que sobrevivieron lo hicieron gracias a ti—le susurra a través del teléfono—; los que no lo lograron, murieron por la ineptitud de los arquitectos del edificio, de los electricistas y los bomberos. Pero no por ti. 

—Wade… 

—Tu salvas vidas; por cada una que no logras salvar, hay cincuenta que sí. Eres un héroe Spidey, pero eres humano. 

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —murmura muy quedito, con la espalda recargada en la pared y las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Wade espera unos momentos, extendiendo el silencio, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

—No te culpes. 

Peter no dice nada, aprieta los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido y recarga la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que lo único que ve es su techo. Wade respira muy sigilosamente, es casi imperceptible y si Peter lo intentara podría fingir que está solo. 

—No puedo dormir. Háblame, por favor—suplica en algo no muy lejano a un sollozo, sintiendo comezón en la garganta. Wade no pierde tiempo y comienza a hablarle de su semana, de las cosas que ha visto en la televisión y personas que observó en la calle. Le cuenta anécdotas ridículas, historias terriblemente humillantes y días que parecían mucho más violentos. 

Le saca plática de nada en particular, hasta que Peter se descubre a sí mismo escuchando calmadamente el monólogo de más de media hora ininterrumpida que lleva Wade. 

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí—le corta con un murmuro, aún mirando las grietas de su techo. 

—Aquí estoy—le contesta—, aquí siempre voy a estar. 

Peter se queda dormido con la voz de Wade en su oído meciéndole y la brisa fresca de finales de Octubre enfriarle los pies.

 

 

*

 

 

Es casi gradual el darse cuenta que poco a poco ha dejado de tomar trabajos. James no se lo comenta, pero Wade está seguro que también lo nota. Es Weasel, sin embargo, quien da luz a esta nueva faceta de la que Wade no había sido consciente. Está en el bar, con un vaso a medio llenar de whisky, cuando Weasel le ofrece un trabajo bien pagado. Wade menea el licor en el vaso, luego la cabeza y caso cerrado. Escucha al otro resoplar por lo bajo, un sonido cansado y molesto que le sienta mal a Wade. 

—¿Piensas retirarte y por eso ya no tomas más trabajos? —le pregunta mitad sarcasmo mitad preocupación. Wade le da otro trago al whisky y frunce el ceño. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Los últimos seis trabajos que te he ofrecido los has rechazado. No digo que esté mal, pero este no eres tú. 

Wade no contesta, repasando en su cabeza las palabras. ¿Quién es él entonces, si no un asesino? ¿Acaso lo que define su vida es la sangre, los gritos, los últimos deseos de alguien más? Piensa en Spiderman, en que sus vidas son paralelas en casi todos los sentidos, en que al héroe no lo define el ir asesinando gente por dinero. Wade quisiera ser mejor, para consolarse, para enorgullecer a Spidey. ¿Qué tan patético es eso? 

_{¿Querer ser mejor por alguien? ¿No te parece irónicamente familiar?}_

_[Terry, perra asquerosa, saludos]_  

—Simplemente no quiero—contesta, ignorando el barullo en su cabeza. 

—Como gustes, viejo—se encoge de hombros—. Si algún día decides regresar a las andadas, puedes hablarme. 

—Seguro, Weas. 

Al llegar a su departamento lo recibe James sentado en su sillón, viendo _Kill Bill_ en español. Wade le mira desde la puerta, sacándose de encima la sudadera negra y la gorra  de los _Yankees_ que le robó hace tres meses a un acosador de ancianas. 

—¿Y el audio original? —pregunta en ruso, cuidadoso. James no voltea a verle. 

—Mal día. 

Wade asiente, más para sí mismo que para que James le vea. Aunque siguen manteniendo sus conversaciones en ruso –costumbre, supone- han llegado un punto en el que James puede soportar cómodamente ver programas o películas en inglés. Excepto en los malos días, porque todo parece demasiado filoso y cualquier cosa es un posible incentivo para hacerle explotar. 

Que haya escogido el audio en español no es precisamente extraño, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que Wade ha ido a México y que James le ha seguido. En su lista de nuevos recuerdos hay unos cinco diferentes de James rompiendo una botella de tequila en la cabeza de Wade en fiestas, unas tres en la vía pública, y aquella memorable ocasión en la estación de policía de un pueblito segregado de la civilización. De las fiestas conserva algunas fotografías, no que James lo sepa, y de la estación de policía una escuadra antigua que se robó. 

El mercenario suspira y se rasca los ojos, pensando. Hay pocas cosas que logran sacar de su estupor y mal genio a James, la violencia siendo una de ellas, sin embargo últimamente éste ha estado más renuente de entrar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para tener por resultado el cadáver de Wade en una esquina. Así que prefiere quedarse quieto, haciendo nada y quitarse la ansiedad y los ataques de pánico respirando lentamente e imitando un objeto inanimado. Cabe aclarar que la mayoría de estas veces de igual forma terminan con Wade muerto cuando James estalla y desata su ira contenida, así que solo se trata de postergar lo inevitable. 

En la tele _la Novia_ está en camino en su moto amarilla a ver a O-Ren Ishii. James tiene las manos vueltas puños, estresado. Han visto la película una docena de veces –es una de las favoritas de James- y es fácil saber que definitivamente es un día terrible porque el ruso no está tamborileando los dedos al compás de la música. 

Wade se sienta en el otro sillón, sin quitarse la máscara, limitándose a dejar las espadas en la mesa de enfrente, pero manteniendo su pistola cerca de sus dedos. 

En el momento que empieza la escena donde _la Novia_ tiene a Sofie Fatale con el brazo extendido y le grita a O-Ren, James se queda muy tenso, como si el más mínimo movimiento fuera a desatarle. Wade no cree que aguante hasta el enfrentamiento final. 

—Tengo un trabajo—dice, atrayendo la atención de Soldat, porque a estas alturas es fácil reconocer que lo único que queda justo ahora es la leyenda de asesino y no el chico con traumas—, ¿quieres venir? 

De fondo se escuchan los gritos de Sofie, que luego son opacados con la melodía de _Death rides a horse_. Soldat le mira atento, el pecho subiendo y bajando imperceptiblemente con cada respiración. Wade acaricia discretamente la funda de su pistola, sintiéndola cerca en caso de necesitarla. 

—Sí. 

Deadpool asiente, se permite relajarse mínimamente. Se levanta grácil, yendo por su celular para contactar a Weasel, asegurándose de alejarse lo más posible de Soldat para que no le escuche hablar en inglés. Deja que el sonido de la película le calme los nervios hasta que tiene a Weasel al otro lado de la línea y le pregunta sobre algún trabajo rápido, con carácter de urgencia. 

Le consigue algo en el Bronx, una pandilla problemática que ha comenzado a tener fricciones con personas importantes. A Deadpool le da igual siempre y cuando sea algo cercano, porque no cree que Soldat aguante mucho más tiempo. 

Tres horas después, Deadpool se encarga de cubrirle la espalda a Soldat mientras éste revienta cabezas con balas, cuchillos o a veces sus propias manos. Es una masacre, mucho peor que todos los rastros a los que Deadpool ha entrado en su vida. Hay pedazos de personas en todas direcciones y sólo es hasta que el último bastardo muere que quedan en completo silencio. Soldat tiene las manos escurriéndole en sangre y la cara salpicada. Deadpool lleva una espada desenvainada en una mano, y su calibre 45 en la otra. 

Es asfixiante esperar a ver una señal para saber que las aguas al fin se han calmado, o Soldat sigue en su racha psicópata. 

—¿Queda alguien más? —pregunta, con la voz grave y lento, como si se estuviera saboreando las palabras en el paladar. 

—No. 

Soldat asiente levemente, se levanta de encima del cadáver que destrozó al último y se queda mirando un charco de sangre y vísceras a su izquierda. Están en un complejo de apartamentos abandonado cerca de la costa, donde lo único que tenía por residentes eran drogadictos, pandilleros y ratas. Probablemente lo único que queda son las ratas, porque Deadpool duda que algún _junkie_ haya querido permanecer después de los balazos y los gritos desesperados; y a todos los pandilleros Soldat se encargó de ponerles una bala entre ceja y ceja, claro esto es si no les arrancó la cabeza en primera instancia. 

—Cobra tu dinero—ordena Soldat, con su espalda a Deadpool, lo cual de por sí habla enormidades—, luego cómprame un kebab. 

—Te compro el maldito local, desquiciado de mierda. Salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue alguien. 

El amanecer les sorprende en el apartamento de Wade, sentados a la mesa comiendo kebabs. James aún no sale por completo de su mala racha, pero es fácil notar que no va a estallar y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la tranquilidad le regrese al semblante. En la tele están dando las caricaturas matutinas, pero Wade las dejó sin sonido desde que las sintonizó, porque aún no está seguro que el inglés sea un terreno confiable. 

—Gracias—dice de pronto James, mirando la mitad de kebab que le queda en el plato. Wade no está seguro si agradece por la comida, o por haber encontrado una manera de canalizar su crisis, pero prefiere no preguntar, así que asiente y mantiene su vista en la ventana con la cortina corrida. 

—De nada.

 

 

*

 

 

Están ocurriendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo; se está llevando a cabo una balacera, hay un montón de gente gritando, la policía amenazando por altavoces y en general la orquesta caótica que es Nueva York en este tipo de situaciones. Deadpool la maneja bastante bien, considerando el desastre en su mente con el que lidia de forma diaria; Spiderman parece desesperado, pero seguro es por la situación en general y no por lo atrozmente ruidosa que es. 

Y como si fuera Navidad llega la cereza del pastel y _¡bum!_ Monstruos mitad lagartos mitad _algo_ salen de las alcantarillas seguidos por fuego y todo se convierte en el infierno, literalmente. Deadpool no sabe a qué cortarle las piernas, a qué la cabeza y simplemente donde mirar para poder ayudar porque es demasiado. Los Vengadores deberían estar aquí, carajo, solo hay una cantidad de cosas que dos personas –súper personas, pero personas al fin y al cabo- pueden resolver, y definitivamente el número ya sobrepasó a ambos. 

Lamentablemente no llega ningún otro superhéroe, pero sí los bomberos que combaten el fuego mientras Deadpool les cuida las espaldas de los monstruos/mutaciones/aberraciones-de-Dios al tiempo que Spiderman media entre la banda, la policía y la gente histérica de los alrededores. No es necesario decir más para comprender que es un pésimo día. 

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto—se queja Spiderman, aventando una tapa de alcantarilla hacia uno de los tipos malos para noquearlo. 

—No te pagan, para empezar—le contesta Deadpool, cortándole una pata/garra/ala/tentáculo/algo a una cosa—. ¿Qué mierda es _esto_? ¿Quién lastimó al científico loco responsable para que decidiera crear semejante cáncer? ¿Quién le partió el corazón para decidir ponerle forma viviente a su odio y rencor? 

Spiderman le respondería con algo sarcástico, cómico probablemente, pero una ráfaga de balas le quita la atención y alguien de una esquina saca un maldito lanzallamas, ¡pero qué carajo! ¿Quién lleva un lanzallamas en su mochila? 

—Eso no se ve bien. 

Claro que no se ve bien, pero sigue siendo ilustrativo por parte de Deadpool comentarlo. Cuando logren poner todo bajo control, Peter se va a asegurar de tomarse la mitad de la botella de tequila que tiene en su alacena y dormir una vida entera por su estúpida fijación con el altruismo. 

Pasan más minutos, con muchas balas, gritos, flamas gigantes y monstruos amorfos antes de que entre Deadpool y Spiderman tengan algo así como una oportunidad de detener la anarquía que se volvió esa parte de la ciudad. Y lo logran, en parte, hasta que un sonido bastante peculiar detrás de ellos dispara el sentido arácnido de Spiderman. Sin embargo es muy tarde para cuando la explosión detona. Es como en las películas de Hollywood, piensa Peter,  porque es enorme, caliente, llamativa y podría jurar que por el resquicio de su ojo ve a Tom Cruise tirarse al suelo mirando a una cámara. Si por milagro pudo sobrevivir al caos anterior, la explosión es otro cuento. 

Los oídos le zumban y la cabeza le duele, siendo esto un indicio de que no, no está muerto. Siente el suelo bajo su espalda, caliente como todo lo demás y tarda en enfocar su propia respiración. El chillido en sus oídos le impide notar los gritos, lo cual de cierta forma agradece, porque es casi un silencio misericordioso a estas alturas. No sabe cómo sobrevivió, porque la detonación sucedió a sus espaldas, pero el dolor le hace reconocer que muerto, lamentablemente, no está.

En el momento en que no siente que va a morirse por solo mover la cabeza y es capaz de ser consciente de él mismo y los alrededores, nota algo encima de él. Alguien. 

—¡Mierda!

—Hola bombón, ¿estás bien? —le saluda Deadpool, echado encima de Peter como está, con su cabeza muy cerca de la del superhéroe. Cómo es que Spiderman no se había percatado es un misterio incluso para Dios. 

—Estoy vivo. 

—Más que suficiente para mí—sonríe a través de la máscara y es entonces que a Peter le llega el olor de carne quemada. 

Está a punto de horrorizarse y entrar en una crisis, cuando los gritos vuelven a su rango de percepción y su atención vira hacia las posibles víctimas, los monstruos sueltos y el caos. Deja a Deadpool con cuidado en el asfalto, sin mirarle por completo y va en dirección del desorden que ruega porque una Araña tranquilice. A los minutos Deadpool regresa a ser una presencia constante a su costado y Peter olvida las implicaciones. 

Hasta que están encima de un edificio aledaño, con la banda sometida, el fuego mitigado y los monstruos eliminados es que Peter se permite respirar y hacer una inspección de sus heridas. Cree tener quemaduras en los costados y muchos raspones; y aunque no se siente ninguna fractura está casi seguro que tiene contusiones en las costillas; para lo sucedido, es un saldo bastante minúsculo. Aún siente la adrenalina correrle el cuerpo cuando de repente la imagen de la explosión viene a su memoria y alarmado voltea hacia Wade, que mira divertido la escena desarrollándose en la calle. 

—¿Estás bien? —le pone una mano al hombro por instinto y Deadpool se aleja, adolorido. Peter no le ha inspeccionado y de pronto eso se vuelve su prioridad. 

Deadpool amortiguó la explosión con toda su espalda así que es lógico que esta sea la parte más dañada; el traje está quemado y hay secciones que se fundieron con la carne. Tiene huesos expuestos y la piel completamente achicharrada. Se ve imposiblemente doloroso, Peter no entiende cómo es que Wade puede siquiera estar despierto, menos aún caminar. 

—No es nada. 

—¡Tienes la espalda hecha carbón! 

—Se pasará—menea la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia. Spiderman niega con la cabeza, escandalizado. Ha visto personas gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta por quemaduras menos graves, caer en la inconsciencia por el dolor, ¿cómo es que Wade lo considera algo banal?, algo que no es alarmante. ¿Cuántas veces Deadpool ha estado en un suplicio y Peter no lo había notado? 

Se da cuenta que es fácil desensibilizarse a la gravedad de las heridas cuando sabe que Wade sobrevivirá, que un balazo es un poco más que un rasguño en su catálogo. Es fácil pensar que solo es una bala cuando Deadpool sigue avanzando, como si no le doliera, pero Peter sabe que duele, porque las demás personas gritan al recibir una, porque él ha sentido dolor solo por una rozadura. Es tremendamente sencillo olvidarse de ello cuando Spideman ha presenciado amputaciones en Deadpool bastante silenciosas y visto esa extremidad crecida a la perfección al día siguiente.

—Dime qué hacer, para ayudarte. 

—Estoy bien. 

—Wade, estás en carne viva, no estás bien—insiste, con la garganta temblándole y lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Dime cómo ayudarte para que no duela. 

—No quieres saber—murmura, con la cabeza vuelta aún hacia la calle, aunque ya han comenzado la limpieza y hay menos personas que antes. 

—Wade… 

Las sirenas cada vez se escuchan más lejos y la noche adquiere un tinte bastante calmo para lo que sucedió. Hace frío, más aún en el techo del edificio en el que están, pero Peter siente las lágrimas calientes contra sus mejillas. Alguien tiene una radio prendida en una estación de música clásica, con una melodía de piano suave y sutil que le encoge el corazón a Peter. Cuando Deadpool habla lo hace hacia la noche, su voz grave un contraste abrupto con el piano que probablemente solo Peter escucha. Le hiela la sangre. 

—Mátame. 

—Que- 

—Mátame. Es lo más práctico y rápido. 

—No, Wade, no- 

—Me alegra que estés bien, que estés vivo—le mira, la máscara siendo por primera vez un obstáculo para inquirir en las expresiones de Deadpool—. No sabes cuánto.

—Wade. 

—Lo siento. 

Peter no entiende por qué se disculpa. Está temblando y no lo había notado hasta que Deadpool le pone las manos en los hombros. Todo pasa muy rápido, Peter aún con la adrenalina en la sangre, combinada con miedo y preocupación como para darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Es efímero pero muy real y más tarde, cuando se encuentre solo en su habitación, aún con el traje del Hombre Araña puesto, se quedará pensando en ello, toda la noche, repasándolo en su cabeza. Pero ahora Wade le toma de los hombros, presiona su boca enmascarada contra la de Peter y se queda ahí dos segundos, antes de separarse y dar media vuelta. 

Salta al edificio contiguo y corre, sin mirar atrás. Peter se queda con la boca entreabierta debajo de la máscara y las manos laxas a su costado mirando a Wade marcharse. El piano sigue tocando en la radio y a Peter se le rompe un poco el corazón, sin saber bien por qué.

 

 

*

 

 

Wade está entrando en una crisis, aún con la imagen de Spiderman en ese techo, con la sensación de su boca contra la suya, abstracta y de mala calidad debido a la tela. La espalda le está matando, pero aún más el pánico en la boca de su estómago. 

Al llegar a su departamento grita, poniendo las manos en la mesa en su cocina. Está temblando, de miedo y dolor, respirando descontrolado como una bestia aterrorizada. Saca el revólver de su funda y amartilla, para luego colocarse el cañón en su sien listo para disparar, sin embargo una mano detiene su dedo en el gatillo. 

James le ataja el tiro, y Wade siente una furia insólita hacia el soldado. Jalonea su brazo, pero el otro no se da a torcer, necio como siempre. Wade quiere gritarle, suplicarle, algo, pero no puede. Es él quien se rinde y colapsa en el pecho de James queriendo contarle todo, queriendo dejar de sentir. Quizá es en ese momento, con su cabeza en el pectoral del soldado y las lagrimas junto con la sangre humedeciendo la tela que James nota el estado de su espalda. Ciertamente, James jamás le ha prendido fuego, así que este escenario es algo nuevo para ambos. 

Llorando como se encuentra, Wade solo concibe decir lo que su mente y cuerpo le imploran, lo mismo que le dijo a Spiderman en aquel techo. Sin embargo, lo que sale de su boca es esto: 

—Ayúdame. 

Pasan solo unos segundos para que James le ponga una mano en el cuello, debajo de su quijada y la otra a la altura de su nuca. Le tuerce el pescuezo de un movimiento brusco y pronto todo en Wade se funde en negro: su pánico, el dolor y las preocupaciones. 

Despierta dos veces más para ser recibido con un cuchillo en su cabeza u otra torcedura. No es sí no hasta la cuarta ocasión que Wade regresa que James no hace amago alguno de matarle, en cambio le ayuda a incorporarse y le tiende un vaso de agua. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? 

Es una pregunta ambigua, que tiene un montón de respuestas. Wade ya no se siente muerto, pero aún se siente muriendo; no es un bienestar completo, porque el cáncer jamás desaparece y ciertamente el dolor crónico tampoco, pero definitivamente está mejor que antes, su espalda ya no es un suplicio, pero… 

—Soy un idiota.

James no le dice nada, el muy cabrón. Wade se lleva las manos a la cara y se rasca las cejas, los párpados y todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Es un idiota por haber besado a Spiderman -¿cuenta como un beso?, fue más como, chocar máscaras - por haber huido, por arruinar la amistad que apenas estaba solidificando con el héroe. Estúpido. 

—¿Qué hiciste? 

—Le pedí a Spiderman que me matara. 

Wade aún tiene sus manos sobre su rostro cuando se da cuenta que el silencio se está estirando más de lo normal. Baja sus dedos y tiene enfrente la estampa de James, que le mira muy sereno y sin juzgarle. 

—Que nadie diga que no eres romántico. 

—Mierda. 

—Mierda estaba hecha tu espalda—se encoge de hombros—. Que le hayas pedido que acabara con tu sufrimiento no me parece tan estúpido. 

—Después lo besé. 

James parpadea un par de veces, inclina la cabeza y aprieta los labios, pensativo. 

—Qué galán. 

Wade bufa, porque es increíble que el puto Soldado del Invierno sea tan molesto y cabrón. Es una nueva faceta en James que Wade está descubriendo y en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría maravillado, pero justo ahora le jode. 

—¡Acabo de cagarme lo que sea que tuviera con Spidey! —mueve las manos, tratando de ejemplificar con mímica difusa la relación de compañeros/amigos que comparte con el héroe— ¡Fue estúpido! Ni siquiera fue un beso. O quizá sí. Blanca dice que no, Amarilla dice que sí. 

—¿Fue o no fue? 

—Fue patético, eso te lo aseguro—resopla, malhumorado con la vida—. Ambos teníamos las máscaras puestas. Fue _labio-tela-tela-labio_. Incluso puede que besara su barbilla, quién sabe—pausa—. ¿Un beso de barbilla puede pasar por algo amigable? 

—No. 

—¡Soy un imbécil! 

—Sí—concede—. No creo que sea para tanto. 

—Yo creo que sí. 

James vuelve a encogerse de hombros, despreocupado. Va hacia la cocina y saca de un gabinete una botella de Whisky añejado. Es de buena calidad, y por ende Wade sabe que él no la compró. Recientemente, James ha empezado a permitirse ciertos lujos. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? 

Dentro de su pánico y con la muerte a la vuelta, Wade no había contemplado seriamente qué hacer. ¿Dejar de hablarle a Spiderman?, ¿eso sería lo más lógico, no? A menos que James tuviera razón y no fuera para tanto, y Spiderman no creyera que fuera para tanto, y Wade al evitarlo estuviera de acuerdo en que _fue tanto_ , pero no lo fuera. Joder, qué dolor de cabeza. Pero la idea de volver a ver al Hombre Araña le retuerce el estómago y ese pánico anidado al fondo sale en erupción. No, dejar de hablarle por completo no sería lo más sensato, pero mínimo algunos días para acostumbrarse a fingir que no sucedió, o que los besos de barbillas no son extraños. 

—Trágame tierra—murmura, contemplando el papel tapiz raído de sus paredes. 

—Puedo sepultarte vivo—ofrece James, dándole un trago a su vaso. 

—No es mala idea—concede, imaginando la sensación de estar en el subsuelo, temporalmente ajeno a todo. 

—Iré por la pala.

 

 

*

 

 

Cuando vuelven a verse es casi dos semanas después. Por cosas del destino y fuera de su control, Spiderman y Daredevil terminaron ayudándose cuando dos bandas de mafiosos se reunieron a las afueras de Jersey. 

Hay muchas balas, golpes y gritos. Spiderman no puede mantenerse callado aunque tres tipos se le vayan encima, así que entre esquivar y someter, suelta comentarios _graciosos_ , de la mejor calidad, que son apreciados por _nadie_ , porque Daredevil jamás ha sido un público cautivado por su humor. Y están conteniendo a los mafiosos -¿por qué hay tantas mafias en Nueva York?- cuando alguien con suerte tiene la línea directa para ponerle una bala a Daredevil y Deadpool sale de la nada y le rompe el cuello. 

—¡Hola, primores! —saluda alegre, sin perder tiempo para cortar brazos y disparar a rodillas. 

Spiderman es un profesional, es un ejemplo a seguir, así que definitivamente Spiderman no entra en una crisis al ver al mercenario. No, el que entra en una crisis es Peter Parker, pero Spiderman asiente con la cabeza, da la vuelta y pega a la pared a dos tipos con automáticas antes de que las accionen.

Con Deadpool en escena hay mutilaciones y muchos más gritos, pero Spiderman no le presta mucha atención porque mentalmente se está preparando para _algo_ , no sabe qué, y mientras pega más tipos malos al suelo o pared trata de serenarse y recordarse que Daredevil está presente y _todo está bien, cálmate Parker_. 

Al final los tres se alejan cuando escuchan el sonido de las patrullas. No es sí no hasta encontrarse a una distancia considerable que Daredevil se detiene, instando a los otros dos a hacerlo también.  Son pasadas las dos de la mañana y la última comida de Peter fue una sopa instantánea, así que ruega al cielo que este momento de silencio no sea el que su estómago escoja para recordarle que necesita alimentarse. 

—Yo me encargaré de los que lograron huir—abre Daredevil, con la cabeza girada en otra dirección, sin verlos—. Gracias por la ayuda, Spiderman. 

—Eh, lo mismo digo. 

—¿No hay nada para mí? —canturrea agudo Deadpool, porque el cabrón sabe que los sonidos altos molestan al otro, y siempre es buen momento para fastidiarle. 

—No. 

—Pues vete a la mierda tú también, cariño. 

Spiderman ve sonreír a Daredevil, muy leve y de lado, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y para cuando acuerdan, ambos están solos en mitad de un callejón desolado, con la figura del otro vigilante perdida entre las sombras. 

Ahora la crisis de Peter Parker entra en máxima potencia y Spiderman se queda ahí, fingiendo que aún puede ver a Daredevil corriendo y saltando. Wade hace más de lo mismo, supone, porque se quedan callados por un buen rato, hasta que Deadpool le dice que conoce un puesto de hamburguesas cercano y pronto la tensión e incomodidad se alivianan. 

El resto de la noche pasa amena, aunque Peter nunca deja de esperar que alguien saque el tema, que suceda un silencio comprometido y todo se derrumbe. Está amaneciendo al momento que regresa a su casa, tiene el estómago lleno y mucho sueño. 

Ni él ni Wade mencionan el beso ni esa noche, ni ninguna otra, y el mundo sigue su curso.

 

 

*

 

 

Cuando rompen el tercer sillón en un mes, Wade decide que ha tenido suficiente y las sesiones de combate violento con James deben de dejar de hacerse en su departamento. Así que se aventura a lo más parecido a bienes raíces en el catálogo de mercenarios y compra una bodega cerca del muelle, un rectángulo de veinticinco metros por treinta que le han dejado a un precio increíblemente bajo porque hace no mucho un montón de narcotraficantes mexicanos decidieron fusilar a quince personas dentro. 

Las paredes son cafés o grises oscuras, pero por el tiempo, la suciedad y mala iluminación es difícil de decir. Hay ventanas en lo alto, la mayoría rotas, y la primera vez que Wade entra al lugar hay charcos de agua por las lluvias de hace unos días; corren ratas por las esquinas y crece moho en los rincones oscuros y húmedos. El lugar esta desierto, no hay nada en él, solo manchas de dudoso origen que Wade podría apostar son lo que quedó del fusilamiento. Para sus ambiciones, es perfecto. 

Así que un día que está sentado en su cuarto sillón del mes y entra James por la ventana, sin romperla esta ocasión, sudando sangre y con los ojos idos, Wade se levanta, va hacia el cajón de la cocina donde escondió la llave de la bodega y se la avienta a James, quien la cacha al vuelo. 

—Te tengo una sorpresa, necesito que te comportes hasta que lleguemos. 

En casi todos los sentidos James se comporta, pero no puede evitar apuñalar dos veces a Wade y fracturarle la muñeca; aún así sigue siendo bastante tranquilo todo el trayecto hasta los muelles. 

Es de noche, así que cuando abre la puerta corrediza de metal de la bodega, rechinando fuertemente y avisando a cualquier ser cercano que ellos están ahí, no se ve nada. Está todo oscuro, una gran negrura que a James no le da indicio alguno. 

—Es más grande de lo que se ve, principalmente porque no se ve nada, pero, sí. 

—¿Qué es esto? 

Wade entra hasta donde la luz mercurial de afuera ilumina y piensa que debe de poner una lámpara o algo. El lugar apesta a humedad y está aún más frío que el exterior, lo cual es ridículo porque estos aires de Noviembre congelan el agua que cae. Se rasca la nuca, con la máscara puesta y se lamenta no haber decidido ponerse todo el traje porque la camisa de manga ligera y los jeans no están haciendo nada para mantener el frío a raya. 

—Esto es para ti—contesta, dándole la espalda y tratando de recordar cómo lucía la bodega—. Para nosotros, técnicamente, pero más para ti—se voltea—. Estoy hasta la mierda de que rompas mis muebles, y eso que me importan un carajo mis muebles, pero ahí van mil dólares que pude ahorrarme si cuando entraras en tu modo psicópata no fueras a buscarme a mi departamento. Así que esto—extiende los brazos, tratando de abarcar la totalidad de la bodega—, aquí podemos sacarnos la mierda a golpes, podemos hacer ruido, podemos destruir lo que haya al alcance y no tendré que ir buscando más ventas de garaje por un estúpido sillón en el que cientos de universitarios se han masturbado y tenido sexo.

—De acuerdo. 

Wade deja caer los brazos y se queda contemplando a James. La sangre se la ha secado de la piel y la mirada de loco ha bajado un tanto, así que no se ve como tu asesino salido de una película de terror, si no como alguien más real con un montón de problemas. 

—Entra entonces, no queremos que alguien nos vea, cariño. 

James cierra la puerta detrás de sí, porque sería muy problemático que algún vigilante fuera pasando y decidiera llamar a la policía, o peor aún, a un superhéroe porque dos sujetos están rompiéndose la cara. El único detalle es que, al cerrar la puerta lo único que iluminaba algo de la bodega queda bloqueado y ambos se sumen en una oscuridad penetrante y densa. Wade ni siquiera puede verse los dedos de las manos. 

—Está oscuro—destaca maravillosamente James. 

—Tendré que poner focos. O velas aromáticas, ya sabes, para entrar en ambiente. 

Este momento le recuerda a Wade el cómo es estar ciego. No es una experiencia muy agradable, más que nada es problemática, pero tampoco es lo peor del mundo. Y justo ahora, tendrá que ser suficiente. 

—Será como un entrenamiento ninja—dice Wade, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro. 

—Odio los ninja—contesta malhumorado James y es entonces que Wade recuerda aquella ocasión en Okinawa. Sí, el tampoco es muy fan de los ninja ahora. 

—Sí, hijos de puta. Entonces solo seremos ciegos tratando de matarnos. Stevie Wonder contra Ray Charles. 

—Si voy a ser ciego, prefiero ser Toph. 

—¡Mierda, Toph! Ella es la verga, carajo. Si tú eres Toph entonces yo seré Daredevil. 

—¿Quién? 

—No importa, es ciego pero se supone que no puedo saber eso, pero vi la serie en Netflix, muy tarde. 

—Estás hablando mierda. 

—Tú eres mierda—aplaude—. Venga ya, no tengo toda la noche. 

Así que bailan a oscuras y tratan de atinar golpes por media hora, hasta que es más sencillo guiarse por los ruidos, las respiraciones y llega un momento en que hay más golpes que conectan que los que no. 

El amanecer les llega en forma de luz anaranjada, casi rojiza, por las ventanas. Están tirados en el piso, uno al lado del otro, respirando rápido. James tiene el brazo dislocado y Wade una pierna fracturada en tres, pero nadie ha muerto esta noche.  

—Es grande—observa James, incorporándose un poco para poder contemplar la extensión de la bodega. Aún es muy temprano, así que la luz sigue siendo tenue, pero es suficiente para lograr percibir las esquinas oscuras y el techo. 

—Eso es lo que ella dijo. 

James finge no oírle y regresa a su posición en el suelo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a una cadencia más tranquila. Afuera ya se pueden escuchar los trabajadores moviendo cargas y los barcos atracando en el muelle. Por un segundo, todo se siente muy lejano a ellos. 

—Gracias. 

Wade se quita la máscara y cierra los ojos, sintiendo el suelo rasposo en su cabeza. 

—De nada, Jamie.

 

 

*

 

 

Están pasando un maratón de Harry Potter en la televisión, así que James compra cervezas, pizza y nieve que deja en el congelador de la cocina. James está acostado a lo largo en el sillón de tres plazas incluso cuando Wade le había advertido que no lo hiciera porque ese era su lugar. La disputa queda resuelta después de que el mercenario se le echara encima y forcejearan unos momentos, los minutos de introducción de la piedra filosofal perdidos por su ajetreo, para luego decidir que el peso muerto de Wade no es motivo suficiente para ceder su asiento. 

—Eres un cabrón. 

—No sé por qué te sorprendes. 

Wade gruñe y se remueve hasta estar cómodo. James le escupe que se esté quieto pero el mercenario no hace caso, gustoso de fastidiarle. Alcanza su celular en la mesita que está entre el sillón y la tele para mandarle un mensaje a Spiderman porque sabe que, si no está en una patrulla o haciendo cosas de arañas de las cuales Wade desconoce, también le gustaría ver el maratón. 

 

 _|Genial. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a verlo?|_  

 

En el fondo Wade escucha a Hagrid decirle a Harry que es un mago, a James recitando los diálogos por lo bajo y su corazón deteniéndose por completo para luego reanudar la marcha de manera casi violenta. 

—Mierda—tiene los dedos congelados frente a la pantalla del celular y la boca abierta, seca. James voltea a verle, molesto. 

—¿Qué? 

—Spidey quiere venir a ver el maratón—responde, atónito—. Conmigo. Aquí. Conmigo. Mierda. 

James estira el cuello hasta poder ver la pantalla del celular que muestra luminosa los mensajes entre el Hombre Araña –guardado como _«Spidey-bebé»_ junto con un emoticono de corazón y una araña- y Wade. Y sí, ahí puede leer donde Spiderman preguntó si podía venir. 

—Quizá tu beso de barbilla lo cautivó. 

—Vete a la verga, James. ¿Qué hago?, joder, ¿qué hago? 

—A mí qué me importa—responde el otro para luego encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención a la película. Wade le odiaría mucho si no estuviera en una crisis. 

Y aunque las cajas le gritan que diga que sí, que corra a James y tenga una linda tarde con Spidey en su sillón, Wade no se siente a gusto con ello. Que James hubiera decidido comenzar a pasar su tiempo libre –o tiempo, en general- con Wade no fue una decisión al azar, y el canadiense lo sabe. Al final del día, quieran o no, es más una amistad que otra cosa lo que tienen ambos, y los amigos no dejan morir a otros amigos –no, que James le mate de vez en cuando es diferente-, así que obligar a James a irse para que Spidey pueda venir, se siente justo como eso. 

_[Primero los amigos, luego las perras]_

_{No le digas perra a Spidey. La perra seríamos nosotros}_

_[Joder sí. Que ese pedazo de culo me haga su perra, no tengo problema]_  

Wade se queda callado, mirando el mensaje. Se retuerce sobre James hasta que está seguro que el otro no puede fisgonear sobre su hombro y comienza a escribir. Se tiene que recordar que no está siendo estúpido, y que las personas como James y como él tienen que mantenerse juntos, apoyarse mutuamente. Así que con eso en mente termina el mensaje y lo manda. 

 

 _|Ando fuera ¿pero qué dices si vamos por un kebab cuando regrese? Yo invito|_  

 

Draco Malfoy está siendo cruel y despectivo contra Ron cuando su celular vibra con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. James le encaja el codo en un costado, como advertencia para que Wade deje de menearse tanto.

 

 _|Seguro_   _:)_   _|_

 

— _Slytherin_ es la mejor casa—dice James. Wade se ríe. 

—Claro que no. _Hufflepuff_ manda.

 

 

*

 

 

En defensa de Wade, Peter tampoco sabe qué está sucediendo. 

Es otro de esos días caóticos, con un mar de preocupaciones y urgencias en la ciudad, tanto que incluso los Vengadores han decidido unirse porque esto podría ser el apocalipsis si a Spiderman le preguntaran. 

Hay tres villanos nuevos en la ciudad y están atormentando no solo a los ciudadanos y la policía, sí no también a los héroes. Es estresante y Peter lo odia. El tipo de en medio, con rayos saliéndole de las manos que enorgullecerían a Thor, está dándole pelea a Hulk y Ironman, porque el dios nórdico –¿alíen nórdico? Peter no sabe cómo referirse- no está por ningún lado y el Capitán, Clint y Natasha están encargándose del segundo. Eso deja a Deadpool y Spiderman con el tercer villano del día, quien resulta ser peor de lo que pensaron porque eso de ahí es lava; Peter jamás había visto lava en persona y descubre que no le agrada. En absoluto. 

Al final, hay una gran explosión –que esta ocasión no le desgarra la espalda a Deadpool-, muchos gritos, lava lanzada a altas velocidades y una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte. Demasiado. Peter aún siente el fantasma de las manos de la chica, no el villano de la lava, si no la de las navajas, la que se le escapó de entre los brazos a Clint y decidió ir a cortarle la yugular a Spiderman y casi lo consigue, con los rayos de fondo y la lava persiguiendo a Peter. 

Casi mata a Peter con sus manos ágiles, con su veneno en el filo de sus cuchillas y la mirada calculadora. El veneno en las navajas, Bruce le dice después, tenía efectos alucinógenos y provocaban pánico, así que todo tiene más sentido porque en ese momento, con esa pequeña cortada en su antebrazo Peter está aterrado y los ojos de ella son enormes y profundos. Son como el Más Allá, solo que Wade le ha hablado de ese lugar y quizá no es para nada como los ojos de la chica de las navajas, pero quizá sí y Peter casi termina ahí. Casi, de no ser por Deadpool que le pone una bala entre las cejas antes de que pudiera cortarle el cuello a Peter. 

Su cadáver se desploma sobre Spiderman, la sangre manchándole el traje, humedeciéndoselo. Peter no puede hablar, no puede moverse, sintiendo el terror en las entrañas. Está temblando como un crío, llorando quizá, y lo único que piensa es que casi muere y tiene a una chica muerta encima. Aún después de que Deadpool patea el cuerpo lejos y le pone las manos en la cara, Peter siente el eco de los dedos de la joven, sus ojos penetrantes y el aura a muerte. En una parte de su mente, Peter sabe que ella no era humana. Bruce, dos días después, se lo confirmará, pero ahora lo único que sucede es que Wade le pone las manos en la cara, le levanta la máscara hasta la nariz y Peter quiere gritar que ella no era humana. 

—Respira conmigo—le dice, muy suave, ignorando el bullicio remanente, porque ya han logrado someter a los tres villanos y Nueva York puede respirar otra vez. 

—Está muerta—no es una pregunta, pero tampoco una acusación. Deadpool asiente. 

—Está muerta. No te puede alcanzar—Peter encuentra alivio en esas palabras y aunque se siente hipócrita por alegrarse de que alguien esté muerto lo ignora, porque el pánico apenas está remitiendo. 

Cuando siente que tiene más control sobre sí mismo se pone de pie y deja que Deadpool lo maniobre hasta una banqueta. Natasha está recargada en una pared contigua, con una cortada grande, aunque aparentemente no profunda, desde debajo de su axila hasta su cadera.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunta Peter, porque la cortada que él recibió medía apenas cinco centímetros y logró ponerlo en el límite, pero Natasha, con un tajo de casi treinta luce calmada y compuesta. 

—Estoy bien—le reafirma y si Peter aún no le tuviera miedo y respeto a la Viuda Negra, ahora sin duda alguna lo haría. 

Tony trata de convencerlo de ir a revisarse a su laboratorio, pero Peter se rehúsa. Está bien, lo que sea que entró en su sistema ya salió, ahora lo único que tiene es la adrenalina corriéndole, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Antes de que llegue Capitán América a unirse al sermón del _por qué es importante hacer una revisión médica después de este tipo de incidentes_ , Deadpool interfiere y Tony les deja marcharse solo para no tener que escuchar al mercenario. 

Peter agarra de la cintura a Wade sin pensarlo mucho y los sube a un edificio cercano, luego a otro, maniobrando sin dificultad el peso de ambos hasta la punta de un rascacielos. Aún tiene la máscara doblada hasta la nariz, así que el aire allá arriba lo siente frío contra su piel. Le ayuda a respirar. 

Sigue temblando, por la emoción, porque casi murió pero Wade le salvó el cuello, literalmente. Wade, que no ha dicho nada en todo el trayecto y ahora se mantiene muy sereno, contemplando a Nueva York de noche, su silueta recortada contra la luz de los focos en la terraza. Peter se siente vibrar, sobrevivió cuando pensó que no lo haría y dentro de todo, eso podría ser un milagro. La risa le sale de pronto, y Wade voltea a verlo extrañado, pero Peter reconoce la sonrisa debajo de la tela y se siente bien. Se siente maravilloso. Así que realmente no está pensando, se está guiando por lo que siente, por la energía que le carcome desde dentro y ese es motor suficiente para decidir tomar de los hombros a Deadpool y besarle. Es labio contra tela, y a este Peter corriendo en adrenalina e histeria le parece una ofensa, así que con una mano que aún tiembla le levanta la máscara –quizá la rompe un poco- hasta que tiene la mitad de la cara de Wade al descubierto, a la merced del viento en las alturas y lo besa, un beso que sí lo es, no un roce abstracto entre máscaras. Le pasa los brazos detrás del cuello y se queda ahí, sin fijarse realmente que Wade no le está besando de vuelta, hasta que lo está haciendo, y manos cálidas le toman de la cintura y le acercan. Es un beso que le sabe a vida y le estruja el corazón de la buena manera. También es un beso que termina porque Peter choca contra la realización de que está besando a Wade. Oh Dios, lo besó. 

Peter aleja la cara, con la boca entreabierta y los labios brillando en saliva. Se quedan mirándose, sin decir nada, aún abrazados. En defensa de Wade, Peter tampoco sabe qué está sucediendo. 

—Yo—el aire se le va del pecho y parpadea. Parpadea hasta que siente que no se le van a morir las palabras en la boca, hasta que Wade cierra la suya y Peter piensa que la adrenalina aún le hace latir el corazón muy fuerte, que estuvo a punto de morir y este hombre enfrente de él lo salvo. De nuevo—. Estamos vivos. 

—Sí. 

—Estoy vivo—repite, colándosele la sonrisa de incredulidad—, estoy vivo. 

—Estás vivo—Wade sonríe, y Peter siempre ha considerado preciosas sus sonrisas, y justo ahora es radiante, magnífica. Descubre que quiere quedarse en esa sonrisa, así que le vuelve a besar, sin temblar esta ocasión, y Wade no le replica, no hace nada más que recibirlo y quizá apretarlo más contra su pecho.

 

Es uno de los mejores primeros besos en su vida.

 


	3. III

Wade sabe que está a una frase de que James le dispare, pero no podría importarle menos. No puede parar, le es físicamente imposible, en verdad. Spiderman le besó, más de una vez. Contacto de piel con piel, en la cima de un rascacielos. No hay nada más épico y romántico que eso. _Nada_. Y aunque la primera vez que James le escuchó parlotear sobre ello fue hace una semana, Wade no es capaz de dejar de hacerlo. 

—Cállate—le escupe la orden junto con una bala en la cara, que le desgarra la mitad de su quijada. 

—Dispárales a ellos, no a mí—trata de decir, pero con la mandíbula destrozada es difícil articular, pero supone que James entiende, aunque no le interesa.

James está apuntándole otra vez cuando un balazo le pasa muy cerca del costado y tiene que enfocarse en los traficantes y no en Deadpool. 

Habían decidido permanecer con un perfil bajo, más que nada porque día con día era más probable que el Capitán encontrara a James, pero por infortunios de la vida y pura mala suerte, James se vio enredado en un problema en Marruecos, y con ello arrastró a Wade y helos aquí, disparando porque es gratis y tratando de no morir. 

Incluso cuando Spiderman no está cerca, Wade se abstiene de matar. Trata de apegarse lo más posible a esa regla, para tranquilidad suya y del Hombre Araña; así que ahora se enfoca más en inmovilizar y desarmar que volar cabezas, a diferencia del ruso que no tiene problema alguno en dejar cadáveres a su paso. Wade no le juzga, y tampoco recrimina, porque sabe que la mayoría de las veces es más fácil y, por sobre todas las cosas, sería hipócrita. Así que mientras Deadpool balacea rodillas, corta algunas extremidades y concienzudamente no asesina a ningún tipo malo, James le rompe el cráneo a un bastardo y revienta a cuatro más con su automática. 

—¿Debería llevarle flores? ¿Eso sería muy raro, sería demasiado? —la quijada la tiene un poco menos desgarrada ahora, y las frases se le entienden mejor, para mala suerte de James. 

—Cállate el hocico. 

—¿A las arañas les gustan las flores? ¿O sería mejor un montón de moscas? 

—Voy a cortarte la cabeza y dejaré aquí tu cadáver para que los perros se lo coman y te meen encima. 

—Cómo me excita cuando me hablas rudo, papi—Deadpool esquiva el cuchillo de James y se mueve hasta estar en cuclillas, disparando al primer sujeto que se le cruza en el camino. 

—¿Eso no cuenta como infidelidad? 

—James, qué cabrón—le mira mientras las balas se le agotan, una sonrisa de lado debajo de la máscara—. Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso. 

—Ya cállate y no mueras. 

Por cosas del destino Deadpool ni se calla ni muere, y para cuando han terminado su cacería ahí James está escuchando de nueva cuenta todas las maneras posibles de cortejar a Spiderman. Son ridículas, pero todo Wade es ridículo, así que tiene sentido. 

—¿Por qué mierda me preguntas a mí? —le interrumpe después de que dos balazos y una amputación resultaran inefectivas para hacerlo enmudecer. 

—¿A quién más podría preguntarle? Eres el único al tanto de la no-relación-pero-quizá-sí que tengo con Spidey. 

James le mira, tratando de entender el todo: lo que está sucediendo en ese momento y lo que lleva pasando desde hace tiempo. 

—Huh, somos dos sádicos inadaptados sin amigos. 

—¿Recién te das cuenta? —le pregunta Wade sonando honestamente sorprendido, con la máscara manchada en sangre y rota de un lado. 

—Qué estúpido. 

—No puedo negar lo obvio. 

El ruso se mira las manos, ambas sucias y con manchas de sangre; una de metal y la otra de carne, humana y real. Flexiona los dedos y realmente solo siente cinco, los otros un espectro de tacto construido del recuerdo almacenado en su subconsciente. Es efímero, un instante, pero le hace sentirse anclado a algo, y eso es lo que importa. 

De cierta manera, Wade también le ancla, justo como Steve lo hizo en su momento. 

—No le regales flores, solo invítalo a comer. 

Wade le mira, sopesando las palabras. Asiente lentamente, y regresa su mirada al camino que tienen delante, con algo parecido a la satisfacción en su semblante. 

—De acuerdo, doctor corazón.

 

 

*

 

 

Hay días en que Wade se despierta con la sensación de que no debería estar vivo. Antes tan solo necesitaba hacerse de una buena pistola y jalar del gatillo; ahora es más complicado, porque cuando estira la mano para tomar la escuadra James le patea para quitarlo del sillón; cuando pone el cañón contra su sien o bajo su barbilla piensa en Spiderman riéndose de sus chistes y contándole de aquella vez que se peleó con una paloma.

Así que descubre otras maneras de lidiar con ello. Ir en busca de problemas es lo más sencillo, sacar sangre para que le saquen los dientes a cambio, o la vida por completo. No es un suicidio si es otra persona quien te pone la bala en la cabeza, no importa lo que Weas diga. Solo es Deadpool siendo bocón y buscando líos donde no debería. Solo es sentir demasiado y querer detenerlo, por unos instantes. 

Un día es Coloso el que le encuentra y le salva de un fatídico final temporal –siempre temporal-. Deadpool no le deja hablar, molesto aún por no lograr su objetivo y rechaza rotundamente los intentos del otro por hacerlo ver el mejor camino de un héroe. Sí, que ha estado haciendo equipo con Spiderman, pero eso no lo convierte en la Madre Teresa, muchas gracias. 

Cuando Coloso se cansa y se va, Negasonic queda detrás, con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria. 

—Deja de matarte. 

—Y de qué mierda hablas tú. 

Se encoge de hombros, para luego seguir a Coloso. 

—Tú sabes. 

Termina acostado en el suelo de su sala, con las palabras de la muchacha rondándole en su cabeza y el sabor a bilis en el paladar.

 

 

*

 

 

Es medianoche y Peter está corriendo con un pedazo de pizza en el estómago y cuatro Red Bulls desde el atardecer. Está temblando y se siente en el límite, escuchando muchas cosas a su alrededor, en su interior, en todos lados. No es un mal tipo de filo, solo algo muy intenso que luego se vuelve bastante bueno cuando Deadpool aparece de la nada con una pregunta sobre las orcas en cautiverio. 

La noche se vuelve mil veces mejor, y la casi histeria se mantiene a raya, porque en su mente está la ciudad de Nueva York, las personas a las que debe proteger y Wade contándole de aquella ocasión donde peleó contra un tiburón blanco. 

Evitan tres diferentes robos, y lo que pudo haber sido un conflicto entre pandillas. Peter está eufórico, como pocas veces en noches tranquilas y cuando se quedan a solas en un callejón angosto después de haber dejado atados a los criminales de turno para los policías, pronto cae en cuenta del silencio. Que fuera de su cabeza y su pecho todo está muy en silencio, incluido Wade. 

Es un callejón estrecho, cada uno está recargado en un extremo y no quedan más de cincuenta centímetros entre ambos. A Peter le sorprende que todo el ruido que haya solo sea en su mente y se siente inmenso, siente que quiere quitarse la piel, que quiere tocar. Quiere tocar a Wade o morderse los dedos y antes de darse cuenta tiene una mano en el pecho del mercenario, extendida dónde debe estar el corazón. 

—Wade—su voz suena impaciente, necesitada. 

Con dedos ágiles le levanta la mitad de la máscara y Wade devuelve el favor, con un toque más tímido y delicado. Peter le repasa la comisura de los labios con las puntas de sus dedos, sintiendo los bordes, las líneas que cuentan mil historias y que se tensan cuando Wade se ríe, cuando _le sonríe_.  La histeria de pronto explota y empuja a Wade contra el muro de atrás para besarle con ansias, como si no hubiera tiempo para poder hacerlo. Una mano la lleva a la nuca del mercenario y la otra toca su cuello, sus hombros, lo que esté al alcance. Pareciera una eternidad el tiempo que le lleva sentir los músculos debajo del traje, dibujar trayectos sin forma en su abdomen. Wade le encaja los dedos en la espalda baja y le aprieta, para acercarlo y poder sentir su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. Peter se siente deseado, se siente increíble, como la primera vez que se dejó caer desde lo alto de un edificio y sintiera el aire contra sí, el vértigo y el ardor como una mezcla caliente en su pecho, abriéndole desde dentro. 

Encaja sus caderas contra las de Wade y casi se sorprende al sentir la erección contra su pierna. Jadea y Wade le muerde los labios, le enrolla los dedos en el cuello y el trasero, arremetiendo con fuerza pero despacio, volviéndolo loco. Peter le pasa las manos por detrás de sus piernas y levanta sin esfuerzo el peso del mercenario, las piernas de Wade rodeando al instante su cadera, siguiendo el mismo movimiento y logrando más contacto. Peter quiere gritar así que presiona con más fuerza a Wade contra el muro de atrás y aferra su boca contra el cuello del otro, respirando y saboreando la piel contra sus labios, humedeciéndola con saliva y gemidos ahogados. Termina en sus pantalones como cuando tenía quince, las piernas temblándole por el cúmulo de sensaciones corriéndole por el cuerpo. Wade le besa profundo y lento, probando todos los rincones de su boca, poniendo maniático a Peter, que quiere acostarse para descansar pero al mismo tiempo hacerlo todo de nuevo. 

Dejan de besarse y Wade recarga su cabeza contra la pared, la cara alzada al cielo. Respira más pronunciado y un poco errático, pero aún así Peter envidia la facilidad con la que está lidiando con todo, porque él aún siente el corazón desbocado, como un caballo en plena carrera y la vista del cuello de Wade no ayuda. 

—¿Así se siente la magia de la navidad? —pregunta fascinado. Peter se ríe contra la noche, luego contra la clavícula de Wade.

 

 

*

 

 

Existen excepciones a la regla de no matar. Son las peores abominaciones y crueldades hechas por el hombre las que lo ameritan. A veces Wade pone alertas en su teléfono para saber si es necesario ir y aliviar a la humanidad de una escoria más, a veces son noticias que se topa casi por casualidad en la televisión o el periódico. En ocasiones es en medio de una tarde cualquiera, a veces cuando está con Spidey de patrulla. 

Jamás le pide a Spiderman que lo acompañe, y tampoco se deja sonsacar para no hacerlo. Después de la cuarta vez, el héroe dejó de intentarlo y se resignó a ver a Wade alejarse con un objetivo en mente. Nunca le pregunta qué pasó, ni quién era o qué hizo. Wade no lo comenta tampoco. 

La mayoría de las veces James le acompaña. Wade entra a su departamento para tomar cartuchos cargados, James que está en el sillón le pregunta qué hace, y le responde que va a matar a alguien _«¿vienes, o piensas acabarte toda mi maldita cerveza?»_  

Después de las primeras veces, James comenzó a verle el atractivo a ese tipo de escapadas, a sentir la justicia correrle en forma de sangre por la piel cuando había una persona menos en el mundo. Aún así, siempre deja que sea Wade quien se ensañe a sus anchas, quien ponga el ritmo del juego y de la última estocada. Ese tipo de escoria, los violadores, pedófilos, bastardos dementes, son el tipo de almas que adornan las puertas del infierno, Wade dice. James le cree. 

En una ocasión una madre desconsolada, con la sed de venganza y furia inyectada en los ojos, le pide a Deadpool que le traiga la cabeza del malnacido que lastimó a su niño. Wade lo hace, y le asegura que fueron diecisiete horas continuas de sufrimiento para el bastardo, y que la cabeza fue lo último que cortó. James logra ver el rostro de la mujer al abrir la bolsa y ver el contenido. Alivio es una palabra muy corta y burda para describir la expresión de aquella mujer, que una semana antes tuvo que comprar un ataúd para su hijo de cinco años y enterrarlo en una parcela de panteón mientras el hombre responsable ponía en su mira a otra niña de ocho. 

James entiende que es difícil decir qué es bueno y qué es malo. En efecto, esos términos ni siquiera deberían de existir; porque para la Policía Estatal un homicidio sigue siendo un homicidio, pero para los padres dolientes, con heridas en el alma que nadie nunca podrá sanar, es lo más cercano a un consuelo que podrían anhelar. 

Concluye que, lo único bueno que puede existir es la inocencia de un niño, y que por ende, arrebatar algo tan frágil y sublime de una criatura es el peor crimen que existe. A veces, de cierta manera, se siente identificado. Con su ser hecho pedazos y despojado de su identidad, gateando a oscuras en un mar de incertidumbres, sin poder preguntar, sin poder razonar. A veces se siente identificado y muy pequeño; a veces ve en sí mismo la vida interrumpida de manera tan abrupta y temprana de alguien más. 

A veces imagina que el alivio en la cara de las madres y los padres conscientes de una justicia impartida es el suyo propio al saber que los autores de su desgracia caen en su propia perdición. A veces sueña con el rostro de aquella mujer al ver la cabeza en la bolsa, pero esa cabeza es Zola y esa madre es él, y ese niño muerto también, y hay un hueco tan grande y vacío que le hace despertar, desesperado, asustado. A veces Wade está ahí cuando despierta, y cuando lo está, James ve en él lo mismo que esa madre vio al darle las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas, sosteniendo parte de un cadáver contra su corazón roto y sin descanso. 

Así que cuando Wade le dice _«¿Vienes?»_ James lo hace. Cuando James decide cazar a los hijos de puta que hicieron mierda su vida, Wade está justo detrás de él. Y es algo parecido a alivio y a consuelo cuando corta la última garganta, el rojo manchándolo todo. Wade le dice que está bien porque de sus almas están adornadas las puertas del infierno. James le cree.

 

 

*

 

 

Peter se prometió que no volverían a hacer esto, no en mitad de una patrulla, pero entre chistes de papá de Wade, temática de Navidad oficialmente no adelantada porque ya es Diciembre y un mal intento de muérdago como excusa, Peter se encontró a sí mismo invadiendo el espacio de Wade para levantarle la máscara con una mano y besarle detrás de las luces neón de una marquesina de cine. 

Que de un beso inocente debajo de un dizque muérdago a estar tirados en el piso de la azotea haya una transición casi lógica le asusta a Peter. No precisamente ahora, o no con tanta fuerza, porque Wade hace dos semanas descubrió cómo desabrocharle la parte baja del traje y sus dedos tibios por los guantes le tantean encima de la ropa interior mientras le roba los suspiros de la boca y le aprieta contra el piso. 

Los labios de Wade están húmedos y cálidos contra su mejilla, respirándole palabras sobre la piel, sobre lo bueno que será con Peter, lo mucho que le va a gustar. Peter siente que no hay suficiente oxígeno y que aunque el aire aquí arriba es gélido su piel donde está en contacto con Wade se siente hirviendo. Para cuando acuerda, tiene los talones de los pies anclados al piso para tener un apoyo y poder mover sus caderas contra el puño de Wade. 

—Mierda, mierda—Peter murmura debajo de la quijada del otro, y trata de besarle o lamerle la piel para evitar seguir diciendo algo, pero Wade mueve su muñeca, cambia la presión de sus dedos y es inevitable el gemido que se le escapa—. Wade, por favor, por favor.

—Déjame, déjame- 

—Sí, por favor—agarra una bocanada de aire y se muerde los labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Wade le besa el cuello, le muerde justo donde el traje comienza y baja, con sus manos y su boca. 

Peter se asusta al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que dejaría que Wade le hiciera, porque justo ahora no tiene idea de qué es, pero no le importa realmente, porque confía en él, y puede quedarse unos segundos con la duda, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento y se concentra en la estela que dejaron los labios de Wade en su cuello, en el camino que marcan desde su boca pasando por su barbilla y llegando casi a su hombro, donde ya no hay más piel para tocar. 

Luego siente un aire cálido acariciar debajo de su abdomen y levanta la cabeza al instante, atónito, solo para poder vislumbrar a Wade, con su mano sosteniéndole antes de abrir la boca y pasarle la lengua desde la base hasta la punta de su verga. 

Ni siquiera se da cuenta que ha vuelto a dejar caer su cabeza, pero está mirando el cielo sin estrellas de Nueva York, recostado en el suelo de la azotea de un cine mientras Wade le hace una mamada. Le lleva las manos a la cabeza y desearía que Wade no llevara máscara, para poder tocarle la piel, o el cabello si es que tiene, y poder hacer algo con sus manos, que tocan la tela pero desean más que eso. 

—Carajo, Wade… 

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en los labios sofocantes, casi líquidos que no dejan de moverse, en las manos de Wade sosteniéndole las caderas mientras su cabeza sube y baja, frenética. Se abstrae en eso para ignorar la cantidad de sonidos que está haciendo, los suspiros y gemidos que salen por más que aprieta la boca, que como agua escurren de entre sus labios, llenando de ruido el techo de un cine en un jueves por la noche. 

Se viene en la boca de Wade, de manera casi sorpresiva, y ver que Wade no escupe debería de darle asco, o culpa, pero lo único que logra hacerle es tomar de los hombros al mercenario y jalarlo hasta poder besarlo, probarse a sí mismo en el paladar de alguien más y reconfortarse en el calor de Wade cubriéndole del invierno. Besándole así le toca la entrepierna, solo abriendo lo necesario el pantalón, enrollando dedos que aún tiemblan por el orgasmo, pero ejercen la presión necesaria, y lo hacen rápido, rudo, como a Wade le gusta, de la justa manera que hace que Wade se vuelva loco gimiendo y pierda el ritmo de sus propias caderas. Wade se corre en la mano de Peter, algo tibio y ajeno contra su piel. 

Le besa largo y tendido, hasta que Wade le toma en brazos, y aún besándole lo lleva hasta un rincón de la azotea, le limpia con un pañuelo que se saca de un bolsillo y le abraza, mientras la noche transcurre pero ellos siguen su propio ritmo. 

Y es en esos momentos, con los brazos de Wade alrededor suyo y sus labios susurrando palabras al azar contra su cuello que Peter se siente absurdamente feliz.

 

 

*

 

 

Un día despierta de una pesadilla. Una mano contra su pecho le mantiene en la cama y otra le detiene el brazo con el que tiene afianzado un cuchillo. James le mira muy tranquilo, como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días, y cuando Wade toma consciencia de donde está y con quién, se torna laxo, dejando sus brazos caer junto con sus fuerzas para pelear de vuelta. 

James se quita de encima y se aleja, pero permanece sentado en la cama, con las rodillas separadas, los codos sobre éstas y la vista en la esquina contraria del cuarto. 

Wade aún está tratando de calmar sus latidos erráticos cuando James pregunta quién es Terry. 

—¿Qué? 

—A veces dices ese nombre. Ahora lo estabas gritando. 

—Ah. Bueno. Tendría sentido—se pasa los dedos por los ojos. Suspira. 

—¿Quién es? 

—Solo otra perra más—responde, con la boca seca. James se queda callado y Wade siente la necesidad de seguir hablando—. No hay muchas mujeres en mi vida. No que importen, más bien. 

—¿Y Terry importa? 

—Importaba—corrige, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos a James—. Ya no. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. 

James no dice nada más, quizá optando el silencio por no saber qué responder, o analizando la nueva información. Wade está tentado en decirle de todos los sueños que tiene de Terry, del fantasma del tiempo que llegaron a compartir juntos y que ahora lo acecha al dormir, aunque aquellos días sean tan lejanos como el horizonte en el mar. En ocasiones el rojo de su cabello en sus sueños es tan intenso que despierta con los ojos adoloridos; sigue siendo igual de hermosa en sus fantasías como la recuerda, como la última vez que la vio. Sigue doliendo, igual que Vanessa sigue doliendo, igual que su vida en general sigue doliendo, pero eso no evita que Wade la recuerde vívidamente bella y amable.

Cuánto la amó, caray, cuánto y ella nunca pudo comprenderlo del todo. 

—Acompáñame a beber. 

—Hay whisky. 

—Con eso basta.

 

 

*

 

 

Ha dormido cinco horas en los últimos tres días, porque la época de finales es devastadora y sin misericordia. Hoy tomó el último examen y tan solo puso un pie fuera del salón todas las fuerzas se le escaparon, drenándole por completo. Así que con energías ajenas a su ser, encontradas en algún rincón, localizó una banca vacía dónde tumbarse para recobrar las ganas de vivir, más que nada. 

Ahí se encuentra cuando el celular le vibra en el pantalón. Es un mensaje de Tony –no, no de Tony-, de Ironman, pidiéndole que vaya a la Torre para hablar. Peter quiere contestarle que no, que está muerto para el mundo, que Spiderman necesita vacaciones, carajo, pero la intriga y culpa le pintan la cabeza, haciéndole contestar con que le verá ahí en una hora. 

Cuando llega, con muchos menos bríos que los de costumbre, se topa con la escena de Tony sentado en un sillón individual, trago en mano y la cara contrariada en pesadumbre. Es un mal augurio, dice una voz en su cabeza. Tony ha tratado de dejar la bebida, y verlo a las once de la mañana con un vaso de whisky no es la descripción gráfica de las cosas yendo a bien. 

—Me alegra que pudieras venir—le dice cuando Spiderman no ha hecho más que quedarse de pie contemplando a Tony masajearse las sienes con la mano libre. 

—Sonaba importante. 

El hombre  suspira y aleja la mano de su rostro, dejando al descubierto ojeras que dejan en ridículo las del joven héroe en faceta de estudiante entregando proyectos finales. En general, la pinta de Tony es una muy mala, una que Peter no disfruta de ver porque solo le hace recordar que Ironman es más humano de lo que muchos le dan crédito. Una parte de él siente la necesidad de reconfortar a Stark, asegurarle que, lo que sea que está ocasionando sus desvelos y malos ratos, se solucionará. 

Peter siente que ver a Tony en este estado es el equivalente a haber visto tantas veces a la tía May sentada en la mesa de la cocina por las noches, cuando pensaba que Peter no le vería, y llorar con las manos tapándole la cara y un peso insoportable aplastarle los hombros. Es desolador en muchas maneras. 

—Hace unos meses truncaste una red de traficantes—dice Tony, sacando de su ensimismamiento al otro—. Había un hombre, un turco, que fue quien tenía la información que necesitabas. 

Spiderman mantiene el silencio, buscando entre sus memorias al susodicho. Sí, hace quizá seis meses estaba detrás de una pandilla que resultó ser solo una muy pequeña ramificación de algo más grande. Recuerda a aquel hombre, estatura baja, ojos oscuros y una cicatriz que le cortaba el labio inferior.

—Zeheb Demir. 

—Zeheb Demir—repite Tony, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Necesito encontrarlo. Sé que fue hace mucho, pero cualquier información que tengas sobre él sería de gran ayuda. 

—¿Ha vuelto a enredarse en el bajo mundo? —pregunta, honestamente curioso. La última vez que le vio, Zeheb le prometió a Spiderman que se alejaría de todo acto criminal, por el resto de su vida. Lo sorprendente fue que Peter no tuvo problemas en creerle, porque la cara derrotada y el peso en la mirada de aquel hombre solo le corroboraron al héroe que decía la verdad. 

—No—Tony se levanta de su lugar, se termina la bebida en su vaso para luego dejarlo en la mesita de enfrente—. Solo…Es muy probable que tenga información que necesito. Información muy importante, en verdad. Estoy-, _estamos_ buscando a alguien. Muy posiblemente Demir sepa de su paradero. 

Peter sopesa lo dicho por el otro. La realidad es que no tiene idea de cómo buscar a Zeheb, por dónde empezar siquiera, pero ver los ojos de Tony es como una bofetada, un recuerdo incómodo de May llorando en los rincones de la casa, quedito para que Peter no se preocupara. Es doloroso, y si en aquel momento no supo qué hacer, ahora tan siquiera puede intentarlo. 

—Lo buscaré. Si encuentro algo que valga la pena, te lo haré saber. 

—Chico, no es necesario—Tony menea la cabeza, una mano levantada, como si quisiera detenerle—. Solo dime lo último que sabes de él, yo haré el resto. No es problema tuyo, no tienes que hacer nad- 

—Quiero hacer algo—le interrumpe, un nudo formándose en su garganta—. Quiero ayudar. No es ningún problema, está bien. 

Tony le mira algo escéptico, pero pareciera que el cansancio gana rápidamente la batalla y con un resoplido se da por vencido, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dice que como quiera y Peter entiende esto como su invitación a irse de ahí. Se aguanta las ganas de tocarle el hombro a Tony, y en cambio sale por la misma ventana que entró, saltando al precipicio con un objetivo en mente.

 

 

*

 

 

Como lo supuso, Zeheb se movió del último lugar en el que Spiderman le vio y no encuentra rastro alguno. Lleva seis días buscando, encontrando callejones sin salidas y frustraciones. Es en uno de esos achaques de molestia que Deadpool cae a su lado –literalmente, el mercenario se dejó caer desde un segundo piso-, alivianando un poco el malestar en Peter. 

—¿Andas en tus días, o algo?—le pregunta, mientras ve a Peter caminar de un lado a otro—. Espera, ¿las arañas pueden andar en sus días? ¿Existe algún ciclo arácnido del cual no estaba enterado? Me ofenderé si es así y tú no me lo habías dicho. Más que nada porque yo te he contado de mi colección de Miku pero tú no eres capaz de decirme que tienes la menstruación de las arañas. 

—Estoy buscando a alguien, pero no lo encuentro y estoy entrando en algo parecido a una crisis. 

—Oh, ¿quieres que te ayude? —ofrece Wade amablemente a lo que Peter detiene su caminata. 

—Una parte de mí no quiere molestarte con esto, mientras la otra quiere tu ayuda desesperadamente. 

—No es ninguna molestia, bombón—Peter escucha la sonrisa en Wade, coqueta y honesta. Las ganas de besarle le asaltan de pronto—. En verdad no tienes idea de todas las cosas que haría por ti, ¿eh? —el mercenario aplaude, levantándose de su lugar y no dando chance al héroe a preguntar—. ¿A quién estamos buscando? 

—Uh—Peter carraspea, centrándose en el tema a discutir y no en Wade, con sus hombros anchos y manos grandes. Mierda, Peter está jodido de verdad—. Zeheb Demir, es el nombre. Turco, alrededor de sesenta años. Cicatriz en el labio inferior. Hace medio año, aproximadamente, estuvo relacionado con una red de traficantes. 

—De acuerdo—murmura, mientras pone la vista en el piso, pensando. Al cabo de algunos segundos levanta la cara, enfocando a Spiderman—. ¿Algo más que necesite saber? 

—Solo las ganas que tengo de besarte. 

Wade se queda quieto un instante, para luego comenzar a dibujar su sonrisa debajo de la máscara. 

—Haberlo dicho antes—se acerca, hasta casi chocar su pecho contra el de Peter. 

Peter está jodido de verdad, pero no le importa mucho realmente. Así que, aunque su día no termina con resultados fructíferos en su búsqueda, sí lo hace con Wade acorralándolo contra una pared y haciendo cosas que deberían ser ilegales con su boca. 

Sí, Peter está muy jodido.

 

 

*

 

 

Dos días después Spiderman está haciendo un patrullaje nocturno, nada fuera de lo normal, cuando de una esquina oscura ve la sombra de Deadpool acercarse. Cuando llega a donde él, le tiende un sobre de manila. Peter lo toma en la mano, enarcando una ceja debajo de la máscara que espera Wade pueda interpretar mágicamente. 

—Bueno, decir que esto es raro e irónico, es poco, la verdad—comenta Deadpool, girando el rostro para mirar alrededor—. Es como un _déjà vu_ a todos los trabajos que he hecho, a diferencia que esta vez no amenacé ni asesiné a nadie. Cosa rara, te digo. 

Peter abre el sobre, descubriendo dentro un montón de papeles. Al sacarlos y contemplarlos en la mala luz mercurial de ahí, se da cuenta que es información. Sobre Zeheb. Mucha información. 

—Qué mierda—dice por lo bajo, mientras ojea las páginas. 

—Todo viene ahí, pero si quieres un resumen, tu chico malo se movió a Wisconsin, _quién carajos se muda a Winsconsin, no lo sé_ , y cambió su nombre pero no su cicatriz o su gusto en las películas de cable. O las prostitutas. Tiene fetiches muy extraños bajo la manga, en serio. Si llegas a ir a su casa solo te aconsejaría no sentarte en su sillón, o en la cocina. Definitivamente no uses su baño, y tampoco aceptes nada que te ofrezca en su taza de _Las Vegas_. Hay cosas que ni el mismísimo Diablo hubiera pensado en hacer, gran parte de ellas incluyen esa taza. 

—Wade, tu…—las palabras se le mueren en la boca, anonadado. Una parte de él se siente increíblemente patético porque Wade solo necesitó dos días para localizar y analizar tan profundamente a Zeheb mientras él solo se daba de topes contra las paredes; y la otra se siente increíblemente orgulloso y maravillado porque Wade solo necesitó dos días para hacer lo que Peter en una semana no pudo. 

—¿Querías que hiciera algo más que localizarlo? Los trabajos sucios no son lo tuyo cariño, pero puedo ensuciarme por ti. 

—No, no—menea la cabeza, aún admirando los documentos—. Solo estoy asombrado. Esto es…Wade, esto es genial. 

—Bueno, no es por nada pero soy bastante genial en muchas cosas—se recarga casual en la pared de al lado, los brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho—. Además de investigar y hacer los mejores _pancakes_ del mundo, sé hacer otras cosas muy bien. 

Peter guarda los papeles de nuevo en el sobre, poniendo una nota mental de ir a entregárselos a Tony lo antes posible, para luego mirar a Deadpool, que sigue ahí con su pose chula y la actitud relajada. 

—Gracias—se acerca, el sobre entre las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Wade, muchas gracias. 

El susodicho entonces rompe su postura y se arrima también, su mano levantándose hasta la cara de Peter, para luego acariciarle suavemente la quijada con el pulgar. 

—En verdad no tienes idea de todo lo que haría por ti—murmura Wade, poniéndole en un vuelco el corazón a Peter, porque escucharle así, sonar tan honesto le toca algo muy profundo en su ser. Así que antes de que Wade pueda decir algo más, Peter se levanta la máscara y toma con su mano libre el rostro del otro, enrollando la tela hasta dejar al descubierto su boca. 

Peter le besa muy suave, con sus dedos afianzados en la nuca de Wade y el latido en su pecho desbocado por completo.

 

 

*

 

 

Están en una cafetería en medio de un pueblo casi escondido en Virginia comiendo huevos con tocino y mal café. James lleva una sudadera roja despintada, con la capucha puesta y un moretón adornándole la mandíbula. Wade llevaría su ojo morado y la nariz rota si no fuera porque hace tiempo que las cosas solo son temporales en él. Lo único que tiene ahora es sangre seca bajo el labio y las manos sucias. 

Una pelirroja pasa por enfrente de su mesa, con una minifalda verde y botas altas. Wade no le ve la cara pero sabe que está guapa, y por un instante cacha la mirada de James en las caderas de la muchacha. 

—Esas son unas piernas que me colgaría de bufanda si no fuera pelirroja—dice Wade luego de meterse huevo con miel en la boca. 

—¿No te gustan las pelirrojas? 

—Me crean conflicto—toma café, hace un gesto de asco y muerde el tocino—. Todas me terminan recordando a Terry. 

James se queda callado, come su huevo con jamón sin levantar la vista del plato. 

—También tuve algo con una pelirroja. Es lo único que he tenido en- es lo único que he tenido. Que importe—aclara. 

Wade se repasa los labios con la lengua y saborea la miel con sangre que se le ha quedado ahí. 

—Brindemos por nuestra suerte con las pelirrojas, entonces—levanta la taza hacia James, sin esperar a que éste haga lo mismo antes de darle otro sorbo—. Tanta mierda en común.

 

 

*

 

 

Peter ojea el periódico matutino mientras se come un baguette recién hecho que tienen como el combo de pobres en la panadería de la esquina. Se lo pasa a puros golpes de pecho, fingiendo que no ha comprado nada de tomar por las prisas y no por la falta de dinero. 

El alcalde está en investigación por movimientos turbios de dinero y relaciones con la mafia italiana, cosa que Peter sabe es cierta, pero que no tiene forma de comprobar ante la justicia sin terminar preso él por su actividad ligeramente ilícita como vigilante. 

Como un mal chiste, en la siguiente página hay una nota sobre él, una foto borrosa y no centrada de un salto entre edificios. Peter ni siquiera lo lee, dobla el periódico por la mitad y lo deja a un lado, tamborileando los dedos en su mochila raída y remendada. 

El último bocado de su baguette se lo avienta a las palomas y se limpia las migajas del regazo. Se levanta de la banca y camina en dirección al súper para comprar leche y huevos. El periódico lo deja olvidado en el asiento y en una parte de su mente le reconforta saber que las palabras frustradas y resentidas hacia él le servirán a algún vagabundo para hacerse un fuego. 

Es gracioso porque de cierta forma, ya lo son.

 

 

*

 

 

En la acera de enfrente hay publicidad de esa nueva película de terror y Peter trata de recordar la última vez que fue al cine. Se distrae por un mensaje que le llega al celular y resulta ser de Wade, quien le dice que en la noche le invita a comer lasaña casera y vino barato antes de destrozarlo en su emulador de _Street Fighter_. 

No hay vino barato, pero sí cerveza. La lasaña se la acaban en dos zancadas y Peter gana siete de quince partidas. 

Cuando Peter se sienta en las piernas de Wade sobre la cama, finge no darse cuenta que es un colchón nuevo porque la semana pasada Peter comentó que necesitaba otro; de la misma forma que no comenta nada cuando Wade quiere seguir tocándole debajo del traje, quitárselo y verle la piel pero no lo hace. Así, Peter hace a un lado la incomodidad de saber y finge no hacerlo.

 

 

*

 

 

Huele a incienso dentro de la capilla, una cosa pequeña en la parte menos turística de Roma.  La pared detrás del altar y parte del techo están pintados con pecadores arrepentidos, santos, ángeles y Dios. Todavía no anochece, pero el aire dentro está más frío que el de las calles. 

Un padre está confesando a las orillas de las bancas, su indescifrable murmullo el único sonido en el lugar. Wade tiene sangre de un hombre muerto bajo las uñas y una escuadra escondida en su pantalón. 

James se sienta a su lado en la banca. Huele a pólvora y mira sin expresión la imagen de Jesús resucitado. Wade no se ha persignado al entrar y si alguien le preguntara sería honesto y diría que le da igual, porque culpa es algo que hace tiempo empezó a dejar de sentir. No reza porque nadie nunca le enseñó y a estas alturas se pregunta si realmente es necesario hacerlo. 

—Podría enseñarte—dice James, su vista clavada en la Virgen María con sus ojos de pena y amor. 

—Para qué—farfulla, sintiendo el cañón de la pistola contra su cadera—. A los tipos como yo, Dios nos tiene olvidados.

James no contesta. Dios tampoco.

 

 

*

 

 

Deadpool reaparece una semana después de la noche de la lasaña y Peter quiere zarandearlo y reclamarle. Se asusta al darse cuenta que una semana sin noticias de Wade ha sido demasiado y que quizá Peter se está convirtiendo en _esa clase de persona_. 

Ahoga sus dudas y pensamientos en chistes y más tarde en pizza. Esa noche tampoco se quitan los trajes; lo único que Wade ve de Peter es la parte inferior de su cara y los dedos destapados con los que agarra las rebanadas. Ninguno dice que no es suficiente y disimulan las ansias con besos cortos e injustificables. Los labios de Wade saben a queso grasoso y Peter se asegura de quitarle el gusto hasta que solo es piel y es Wade. 

El traje se siente como si le quemara y tiene la boca enrojecida cuando llega a casa.

 

 

*

 

 

James está hecho un ovillo en el nuevo colchón de Wade. Está enrollado en una de las sábanas de _Bob Esponja_ que tiene guardadas en el clóset pero no sabe cómo llegaron ahí. La escena en sí es ridícula y por un instante Wade se pregunta si el Capitán llegó a contemplar algo similar hace tantos años; si Bucky Barnes fue igual de absurdo. 

Le avienta una bota que le pega en un costado. Lo único que escucha es un gruñido de bestia y lo que probablemente es una grosería en ruso. _«La tuya»_ , le arroja la otra bota, porque Wade a veces amanece de buen humor y en otras le es imposible dejar pasar las oportunidades. 

James destapa una porción de la sábana y le levanta el dedo medio de la mano metálica. Wade se sorprende porque él esperaba una bala.   

—Ya está la cena. 

—Déjame dormir en paz. 

Antes de salir por la puerta Wade le arroja a la cabeza un bote de solvente que estaba en la mesa a un lado de las armas. Sabe que hizo blanco cuando cinco minutos más tarde, al darse la vuelta hacia la mesa James le recibe con un sartenazo en la cara.

 

 

*

 

 

Es la noche de navidad, Peter recién ha salido de cenar con la tía May y el frío le eriza la piel. Desearía no sentir la responsabilidad de patrullar justo esta noche, para poder quedarse más rato con la tía, o para irse a acurrucar en su cama. Salta a una terraza y enfrente de él está Deadpool con un gorro de Santa con cascabel, recargado casualmente en una de las paredes.

Es veinticinco de diciembre y Peter no quiere pensar por qué se siente tan bien ver a Wade; por qué aunque el viento está gélido contra su traje y ha entrado en modo vibrador al punto de hablar castañeando los dientes, se siente genial ser alguien, cualquier persona, justo al lado de Wade. 

Patrullan juntos –aunque realmente lo que hacen es caminar por cornisas de terrazas, hacer saltos ridículos de un edificio a otro y una muy épica pela de bolas de nieve- y cuando Peter se sienta a contemplar la calle, con las piernas colgando de la orilla de un edificio de oficinas, Wade se acomoda justo al lado, con su calor mitigando el frío. _«Spidey»_ le llama y cuando Peter voltea a verle Wade tiene una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo con pinos y renos de caricatura. 

—No tengo nada para ti—es lo primero que dice y se molesta consigo mismo, porque en lugar de agradecer se lamenta no haber pensado en regalarle nada. 

—No te lo estoy regalando esperando que tú me des algo a cambio—contesta Wade tranquilo, aún con la mano extendida hacia Peter y el regalo en su palma, esperando—. Lo vi y pensé en ti. 

Peter toma la caja con cuidado de los dedos de Wade y la contempla. Es una envoltura bastante chula y ese sutil pensamiento le constriñe la garganta y siente las lagrimas, inesperadas, arrejuntársele en los ojos. 

—Gracias—susurra con la voz que le queda para no llorar. Se levanta la máscara con una mano y luego la de Wade. Le besa la comisura de la boca con labios que tiemblan ignorantes del frío. Igual que todo lo demás, los labios de Wade están cálidos, apacibles contra los suyos. Es un beso tenue y corto, pero que Peter siente muy hondo en el pecho. 

—Ni siquiera lo has abierto. 

—No importa—le besa de nuevo, su mano cubriendo parte de la mejilla de Wade. Como siga hablando va a rompérsele la voz, y como siga besando a Wade se le van a salir las lagrimas. Se separa y recarga su frente contra la del otro, su mano acariciando levemente la cara del mercenario. 

Si los momentos pudieran grabarse, Peter lo haría con este; con el pecho de Wade subiendo y bajando quedito, calmándole las ansias que Peter no sabía que tenía; con la mano caliente del mercenario puesta sobre su pierna, justo encima de la rodilla, haciendo círculos con el pulgar; las lagrimas amontonadas bajos sus pestañas, negándose a dejarlas rodar por sus mejillas mientras Wade le espera sentado entre nieve, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y tener a Peter cerquita fuera suficiente. Peter lo grabaría, lo escondería justo donde guarda el traje y en los días nublados o las noches difíciles lo sacaría a contemplar, como si solo con ello pudiera volver a sentir a Wade ser y existir junto a él. 

—Ábrelo. 

Peter asiente levemente, aún con su frente pegada a la del otro, y sin ver realmente comienza a quitar el papel de la caja. Se despega un poco de Wade para poder abrirla y cuando lo hace, se le escapa una risa tonta, un sonido agudo pintando la tranquilidad de todo lo demás. 

—¿Un _Gameboy_?—lo saca para verlo mejor. Es de color aqua y cuando Peter le da la vuelta para ver la tapa boquea sorprendido—. ¡Es la edición de _Venusaur_! ¡Oh por-! 

—Me contaste de aquel que tuviste de niño y que perdiste, y luego del otro que un tío tuyo te regaló después. Luego ese dejó de funcionar y ya no hubo nada que hacerle, así que cuando lo vi, pensé en ti. 

—Wade…

—Tiene puesto uno de _Pokémon_ , pero hay varios de _Mario_ y uno de _Zelda_. Creo que también está el de _Mortal Kombat_. Sé que los que habías tenido eran rojos, pero, creo que ese está bastante guapo. 

—Wade—mira el aparato en sus manos, delinea el contorno de _Venusaur_ en la tapa, luego regresa su atención al mercenario, que está viéndole las manos—. Gracias. 

—De nada, Spidey. 

—Peter—corrige, para luego sonreír—. Mi nombre es Peter. 

Wade se queda callado, mirándole muy seriamente, para luego asentir firmemente con la cabeza y decir: 

—Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. 

Peter sonríe aún más, estrechando el _Gameboy_ en sus dedos. 

—Lo sé.

 

 

*

 

 

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunta Wade al aire mientras contempla la caja de cartón encima de la mesa de la cocina. 

—Feliz navidad—le contesta James desde la sala, mirando el especial navideño que ahora está dando _Mi Pobre Angelito_. 

—Si es una puñetera bomba voy a meterte el control donde no llega la luz del Sol—amenaza al tiempo que alcanza la caja y comienza a abrirla. James se ríe, no sabe si por algo de la película o por el comentario. 

Sorpresivamente no es una bomba ni armas letales, si no un montón de papel en tiras y al fondo un paquete de bóxers de _Spiderman_. 

—Qué hijo de puta—dice sonriendo, para luego sacar debajo del lavabo un fardo envuelto en periódico que avienta hacia James. Este lo cacha sin voltear la cabeza y Wade escucha desde la cocina el ruido del papel al ser roto. 

—Para ser sincero, pensé que iba a ser algo sexual—comenta desde la sala mientras el mercenario se acerca, con el paquete de ropa interior en una mano. 

En el sillón James contempla el contenido de la envoltura. Un cuchillo plegable artesanal de acero, con su funda de cuero oscuro y el mango de cuerno de búfalo; una obra de arte en toda su expresión. Junto con el cuchillo hay un muñeco tejido del mismísimo James, con su brazo metálico y el cabello desordenado.  

Wade no sabe cómo sentirse cuando nota que James le pone mucha más atención al muñeco que al cuchillo, repasando con las yemas de sus dedos los ojos y el contorno de la cara; la extensión del brazo metálico y la estrella roja en éste. 

—Tiene una chaqueta verde, que puedes quitarle y ponerle—dice, a lo que el otro asiente y busca entre el resto de papel el objeto. Cuando lo encuentra viste al muñeco con cuidado, tratando de domar los estambres de cabello sin conseguirlo. 

—Joder, ¿lo hiciste tú, verdad?—voltea a verle, una sonrisa muy tenue en su cara. Wade observa el mini-James en el regazo del otro, con sus ojos oscuros y neutros mirando a nada en particular. Confesar que tardó cerca de dos meses en poder perfeccionar el muñeco y que en realidad ese era el intento número cuatro solo sería vergonzoso, así que opta por encogerse de hombros, sin ser muy claro en ello. 

James lo deja estar, y poniendo con cuidado el muñeco a un lado suyo en el sillón toma el cuchillo en su funda. Lo abre y con la misma minuciosidad repasa cada detalle de la hoja y el mango. 

—Es acero de Damasco—observa, pasando sus dedos por la cuchilla para sentir el filo. No es sino hasta que lo pliega que nota la inscripción en el mango. Con líneas delicadas tiene puesto _«Desde Rusia hasta México»,_ y cada que James mueve el cuchillo las palabras brillan un poco por la luz. Las repasa con el dedo y Wade siente sin quererlo todo lo que esa simple frase abarca, los años y los encuentros; la extraña amistad entre dos infelices con su todo roto. 

—Feliz Navidad—dice Wade, obligándose a dejar de mirar a James y su cara de melancolía para fingir que las cosas no pesan tanto, para que el aire vuelva a ser despreocupado y no exista esta significancia entre ellos. 

No dicen nada más por el resto de la noche, limitándose a terminar de ver las películas en la tele. James guarda con extremo cuidado el cuchillo pero mantiene en su mano humana el muñeco tejido, sus ojitos negros e inexpresivos, involuntariamente, apuntados hacia Wade.

 

 

*

 

 

El fin de año siempre es de los peores –si no que el peor- día del año. Nueva York se vuelve loca con su gigantesca celebración, las calles abarrotadas de personas, el ruido incesante, los colores, todo. A Peter le da un poco de jaqueca la sola idea, tenerlo en persona es, por decir poco, abrumador.  

Hay gente en todas partes y más de un carterista. Es complicado y Peter no puede encargarse de todo, así que se limita a ayudar a la Policía a cerrar las calles y detener los asaltos y conflictos que se encuentra. Para las once de la noche Wade le intercepta en una esquina de la séptima avenida, y entre gente que grita por tratar de acercarse al superhéroe y gente que trata de abrirse paso para estar más cerca de Time Square y ver la Bola caer ambos hombres se ven orillados a escabullirse y encontrarse en una azotea cercana. 

Wade lo sonsaca para que deje de hacer cosas arácnidas y disfrute de la terrible ciudad en espera del nuevo año, a lo que Peter le pega en el hombro y rompe una pelea entre dos mujeres cerca de un escaparate. Aún así, cuando faltan cinco minutos para la media noche, Peter le pasa el brazo por la cintura a Wade y los sube hasta la cima del Marriott Marquis, donde se sientan a esperar la caída de la Bola. 

El aire allá arriba es helado y Peter se descubre tiritando en su muy delgado traje. Quizá Wade lo ha notado también, o quizá simplemente ya lo tenía planeado, pero el mercenario se sienta justo detrás de Peter, su pecho contra la espalda del superhéroe y sus piernas a los costados. La quijada del hombre se posa suavemente en el hombro de Peter, y nota que tiene la máscara levantada cuando le susurra al oído si _«¿Esto está bien?»._ Peter se retuerce un poquito entre los brazos de Wade, porque para su mala fortuna la voz grave del otro contra su oreja le provoca respuestas poco apropiadas para una audiencia familiar, y asiente con la cabeza, sin confiar en su propia voz. 

Pone sus manos sobre las de Wade y se recarga contra su pecho, esperando. Aunque aún llega el sonido de las personas en la calle, ahí arriba se vuelve un murmullo muy tenue, casi arrullador. Empieza la cuenta regresiva en el segundero y la Bola comienza a bajar. Quince segundos, los fuegos artificiales deslumbran en la noche, iluminan los alrededores y la multitud enloquece. Wade entrelaza sus dedos y Peter le deja; sigue temblando pero ya no es por el frío, la garganta la siente apretada y una sensación casi incómoda de felicidad le recorre el pecho. Con una mano que pareciera irreal, ligera y ajena a sí mismo se levanta la máscara hasta la nariz para luego tomar aire y girarse ligeramente para poder ver a Wade, que sigue con su cara sobre su hombro, mirando el reloj. Cuando nota a Peter su atención vira por completo hacia el héroe y le sonríe cálido, apretándole un poco más entre sus brazos. 

Peter cree que se le ha salido el corazón, o que ha dejado de vivir por unos instantes, porque esto es demasiado y tiene lágrimas detrás de los párpados que no piensa dejar caer, quiere hablar pero le tiembla la boca y lo único que hace, lo único que desea más que nada en el mundo justo en ese instante es besar a Wade. Es uno de esos pensamientos súbitos pero intensos, así que lo hace; le besa la sonrisa y le agarra la cara con la misma mano que usó para levantarse la máscara. 

Solo sabe que es Año Nuevo porque escucha a la gente gritar y los fuegos artificiales ser un ruido de fondo. No deja de besarle, y Wade tampoco hace amago alguno de querer detenerse. El beso se vuelve intenso, y Peter siente tantas ansias, tanta necesidad que le hierve la sangre debajo de la piel. _«Vámonos de aquí, Wade»_ le sale la voz rota, hambrienta como él mismo se siente. Wade gruñe y le muerde el cuello, le dice que primero tienen que bajar del techo. 

Los primeros minutos del año para Peter son un borrón. Todo lo que no sea Wade y sus manos, su boca, su cuello, su voz, todo es algo ininteligible en su mente. De una forma u otra llegan al apartamento de Wade y sin mucha finura caen en la cama. Peter quiere quitarse la máscara, quiere quitarse el traje por completo pero aquella espina muy en el fondo de su ser lo hace detenerse. Se queda trabado, inseguro y quizá Wade se lo lee todo en lo poco que ve de su cara, o en la tensión de sus hombros, porque le besa muy quedito y susurra contra sus labios que no necesitan quitarse los trajes. 

Peter quiere disculparse, quiere explicarle pero no puede, las palabras mueren antes de intentar formarlas y Wade le besa, como si en realidad no le molestara. La urgencia vuelve a ellos y como siempre solo destapan lo necesario. Wade se quita los guantes y Peter le imita, le toca la línea de piel de su cadera, las cicatrices en ella con sus relieves y curvas mientras se besan con fuerza, casi a mordidas. Peter quiere más, quiere más que solo manosearse, más que una mamada apresurada. Dios, quiere tanto, pero no encuentra el valor de pedírselo a Wade, no cuando ni siquiera le ha visto la cara. 

No hace falta, porque es Wade quien se retuerce contra él y le susurra al oído todas las cosas que quiere hacer con él, toda las cosas que quiere que _Peter le haga_. De uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón saca un bote de lubricante y condones. Peter vuelve a quedarse en trance, tratando de procesar lo que está sucediendo. 

—Si no quieres, lo entiendo—le dice Wade con un temblor en su voz, las manos congeladas sobre el colchón. 

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo quiero—murmura, su vista fija en el lubricante, en los dedos de Wade a un lado—. Solo no sé cómo…Estoy algo perdido, Wade, no sé… 

El mercenario le besa, es húmedo y descoordinado, hace que la piel de la nuca de Peter se erice.

—Yo sí—le besa, corto—. Déjame a mí, Peter. 

—Mierda. 

Wade empuja sus pantalones hasta debajo de sus nalgas y con su otra mano destapa el lubricante. Hace un tiempo que no lo hace, pero no es como si fuera muy necesario ser cuidadoso, no con él. Así que, con su vista puesta en Peter, que está hiperventilando, hincado enfrente de él con la máscara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, se mete un dedo húmedo y frío. Peter toma aire, sorprendido. Wade cierra los ojos, porque se está muriendo de la vergüenza y es justo lo que no necesita. Mete otro dedo, el dolor algo muy secundario y casi ajeno; una incomodidad imperceptible comparada con perder un brazo. Mete otro y los gira, tratando de ir más hondo, de abrirse lo más posible. Quizá esté sangrando un poco porque está siendo especialmente rápido y tosco, pero no importa, las heridas sanan muy rápido como para quejarse. Peter está balbuceando incoherencias, con solo verle, y el pecho de Wade se hincha orgulloso. 

Abre los ojos y Peter sigue ahí, tocándose por verlo dilatarse, con la boca entreabierta y jadeando, un sonido que pasa desapercibido entre los gemidos de Wade. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Peter? 

—Wade—dedos calientes le toman la cadera y Peter se estira por encima de él para besarle, para sujetar la muñeca del mercenario y empujar, para que los dedos vayan más dentro. 

—Puta madre—suspira entre besos, la cabeza echada por completo hacia atrás—. Así. Solo métemela, joder, sólo… 

—Wade, no tienes idea—suspira contra su piel, le recorre el cuello con lengua y dientes, le rodea la verga con los dedos y aprieta, escuchando a Wade jadear, sentirlo estremecerse. Peter le muerde los labios, la quijada y saca los dedos de Wade, le levanta la mano hasta ponerla por encima de sus cabezas. 

—Ya, Peter—insiste Wade, sus dedos sintiéndose fríos contra la habitación. Se incorpora un poco y con un último beso se da la vuelta, para quedar sobre sus rodillas y codos. Peter le acaricia las caderas, le besa la nuca en algo que es más aliento que labios y a tientas toma un paquete de condones junto con el lubricante. Es una espera incómoda que ambos soportan en el silencio de sus jadeos.   

Peter no sabe si solo es él quien tiembla o si Wade también lo hace. No pueden verse las caras, lo único que tiene de Wade ahora es su espalda, sus hombros delineados contra la pared y la cabeza gacha entre ellos. Hay una cicatriz grande en la nuca de Wade que corre hasta debajo del traje, que Peter puede perseguir con los ojos pero no con la boca, no en toda su piel. Toma su miembro con una mano, la otra la utiliza para abrir un poco las nalgas de Wade. Se alinea y empuja, lento para tratar de lastimar menos, sintiendo los músculos ceder. 

No lo puede evitar, y se siente como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, como si ese pacto tácito entre ambos lo estuviera rompiendo, pero mira a Wade, sus nalgas separadas, marcadas como el resto de su cuerpo, con surcos y líneas que si tuviera la paciencia o valor repasaría con la lengua. Contempla cada detalle, todo lo que la poca luz en la habitación le deja, su verga entrar poco a poco, hacerse espacio. Es como estar viendo una puta porno en vivo, y tiene que detenerse, tiene que tomar aire y apartar la mirada porque no quiere que esto acabe pronto. Busca algo más en qué anclarse. 

Se dedica a concentrarse en la cicatriz de la nuca, en su extensión y su textura, en lo mucho que le gustaría recorrerla con la lengua, esa y todas las demás. Sus dedos aprietan con fuerza las caderas del otro, evitando que haga movimientos bruscos. Quizá, si fuera otra persona, quedarían las marcas de sus manos, pero Peter sabe que en cuestión de minutos los moretones se irán y no habrá señal alguna en esa piel que indique que Peter estuvo ahí. Nada de lo que Peter pudiera hacerle a Wade dejaría rastro, no como la cicatriz que baja por su cuello, que el traje esconde en la espalda. Peter solo sería un instante en la eternidad de su cuerpo. 

Toca fondo y Wade exhala sonoramente, algo parecido a la satisfacción en su aliento. Peter se acomoda en la cama y toma aire, preparándose. Comienza con movimientos cortos, casi superficiales. Es mejor de lo que se imaginó, y no tarda mucho para que Wade le inste a hacerlo « _más fuerte, más rápido, joder Peter, házmelo duro»_. Los codos de Wade se vencen y es su cara contra el colchón, y Peter le pone una mano en la espalda, presionando, para mantenerlo ahí. Alguien comienza a hacer mucho ruido, quizá es Peter o quizá es Wade, pero pronto la habitación está envuelta en gemidos y gruñidos, el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared y el choque de pieles. Wade no deja de pedirle más fuerte y Peter no deja de complacer. Se viene dentro, con una exhalación grave y estrepitosa. Se queda quieto un momento y debajo de él Wade respira frenético, como si no le llegara el aire. 

Sale de él y con un brazo le da la vuelta, dejando a Wade de espaldas en el colchón, quien sigue duro, húmedo como sus propios alientos. Peter no lo piensa dos veces antes de agacharse, pasándole la lengua a Wade y luego metiéndose la verga en la boca. Es una mamada descoordinada, mojada y sin mucha clase, pero Wade igual está gimiendo descontrolado, sus dedos en la mejilla de Peter, solo tocando. Dice su nombre, una y otra vez, cada que Peter succiona, cada que con su mano aprieta lo que su boca no puede abarcar. Es un _Peter, Peter, Peter_ que le vuelve loco, le encanta. Es música para sus oídos, todo Wade es arte para él y jamás había disfrutado tanto chupársela a alguien, pero Wade hace estos sonidos incomprensibles, vulnerables y Peter quiere todo, todo lo que pueda darle. 

Cuando se corre en su boca Peter lo traga, se yergue y estira para besarle, para que el sabor de Wade quede entre ambos, para que al final solo sea él lo que pueda probar en su paladar. Peter se desploma sobre el otro, respirando erráticamente, su boca rozando la mandíbula llena de relieves. Probablemente es uno de los mejores orgasmos que ha tenido en su vida, y de lo único que se arrepiente es de no haber besado en toda su extensión esa cicatriz en la nuca. 

—Es injusto que seas tan bueno dentro y fuera de la cama—dice Wade, con la voz entrecortada tratando de normalizar su respiración. 

Peter sonríe contra el cuello del mercenario y se asegura de que sus brazos hagan lo más parecido que pueden a un abrazo. 

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Wade—suena feliz y satisfecho, complaciéndose en ello.   

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Peter.

 

 

*

 

 

Hay una fotografía en primera plana de Spiderman, un salto entre una telaraña y otra. Es magnífica y nítida, permitiendo ver al espectador el contorno de los músculos del héroe, sus brazos haciendo fuerza y sus piernas flexionadas. Wade la contempla fascinado, porque aún a estas alturas le emocionan las fotografías del Hombre Araña. 

James está preparando algo en la estufa y Wade siente el momento exacto en que el otro mira por sobre su hombro el periódico. _«¿Sigues coleccionándolas?»_ Pregunta, con una sonrisa que Wade escucha, _«¿No es algo patético?»._  

—Soy muy patético, por si no te habías dado cuenta—le espeta y a ciegas le manotea para que se aleje. Saca una navaja de un bolsillo y con cuidado recorta la imagen. 

—¿No es raro que colecciones fotos del sujeto al que te estás tirando?—James se sienta enfrente suyo con un plato de pasta Alfredo. Wade intenta robarle un pedazo de pollo, a lo que se gana un surco con la forma de los cuatro dientes del tenedor en la mano. 

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a compartir?—se queja mientras se levanta de la mesa para servirse su propia porción—. Y no, no es raro. Bueno sí, pero yo soy raro. Además, Spidey no sabe de mi colección, no hay daño en una foto más. 

—¿Cómo mierda no sabe de tu colección? ¿Es estúpido? 

—No le llames así—le apunta con la espátula escurriendo pedacitos de pasta—. Sí sabe de mi colección, es decir, sabe que tengo algunas mercancías suyas, como camisas, termos, una sudadera, ese tipo de cosas. 

—Pero no sabe de tu perturbador repertorio de fotografías, posters, recortes de noticias, calendarios y pedazos de su traje que tienes. 

—Que lo del traje fue pura casualidad, me lo encontré en una escena de pelea. No voy por ahí cortando la ropa de mis ídolos. 

_{No desde aquella ocasión con Beyoncé}_

_[No nos olvidemos de Anne Hathaway]_

_{Mi dulce rayo de luz}_  

—Eso fue robado, no corté nada—debate, antes de sentarse de nuevo. 

—No voy a preguntar. 

—El punto es—menea el tenedor en el aire, para hacer énfasis— que hay ciertas cosas que mi dulce arañita no necesita saber. 

James se encoge de hombros, sin darle tanta importancia. Con la mano libre toma la fotografía recortada, para inspeccionarla de cerca. Wade le deja. 

—¿Se ve mejor sin el traje? —pregunta James después de tomar un sorbo de agua—, ¿o es de esos que la ropa le beneficia? 

—¿Qué? Uh… 

—No tienes que decirme nada sobre su identidad, ni de su cara—aclara, enrollando pasta en el tenedor, aún mirando la foto—. Solo simple curiosidad, ¿se ve mejor con o sin ropa? 

—No sabía de tu morbo. ¿Es algo nuevo? 

—No, no es nuevo, y no lo llamaría morbo. ¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta? 

—No. Sin ropa, por supuesto. 

James se queda callado y levanta la vista, para observarle. Wade no lleva la máscara –se ha acostumbrado a no hacerlo cuando están a solas- y presiente que, incluso con su mejor cara de póker, James puede leerle abiertamente. 

—Estoy seguro que han hecho cosas sexuales. Tu mismo me lo has dicho—dice, dejando la fotografía en la misa y entrelazando sus dedos. Apoya los codos en la mesa, analizando lo que sea que esté viendo en Wade—. No le has visto desnudo—afirma, sus ojos entrecerrados—. Lo que sea que han hecho, ha sido con la ropa puesta. Un pequeño detalle que siempre decidiste omitir. 

—¿Y eso qué mierda importa?—bufa, incómodo con la correcta suposición de James—. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a tener una amistad decente con Spidey, mucho menos que de verdad podría llegar a suceder algo, así que: ¿qué importa si lo que hacemos lo hacemos vestidos? _Lo hacemos_ , que es lo que me interesa. 

James vuelve a quedarse en silencio y Wade sabe que lo siguiente que salga de boca del ruso será algo aún más incómodo y serio. Quiere levantarse e ignorar la conversación, encerrarse en su cuarto y fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido, pero no puede, porque una parte de él, aquella que le gusta denigrarle y le mantiene despierto por las noches, le hace quedarse. 

—¿Fuiste tú quien decidió que no se quitarían la ropa? —el tono de voz es muy neutral, calmado incluso. A Wade le recuerda un poco a los viejos tiempos, a preguntar lo estrictamente necesario para hacer un trabajo. 

No quiere contestarle, porque hablar de emociones es demasiado para ellos, son cosas que se omiten, que solo llegan a la superficie en forma de golpes y heridas. Así que no lo hace, baja la mirada y se recarga en su silla. 

—No lo decidiste. 

—¿Por qué querría que alguien como él viera esto?—murmura, la mandíbula tensa— Si me viera…Soy un espanto, ¿quién querría…?—suspira derrotado, su vista firme en el suelo. 

—Pero no fuiste tú quien no quiso—James suena molesto, a lo que Wade le mira de reojo y nota el puño apretado de la mano humana—. Wade, no eres todo lo horrible que piensas. 

—Sí, lo dice el manco con cara de modelo. 

—Wade, mírame—el aludido lo hace, con los dientes apretados y los ojos escociéndole, por el esfuerzo de no hacer algo tan ridículo como llorar. James luce exactamente como el Soldado del Invierno, pero una versión muy molesta. Cuando habla, lo hace contenido, como si la furia le instara a gritar pero tuviera que mantenerse a raya y hablar bajo, una voz que eriza la piel y presagia masacres—. Si es incapaz de verte a la cara mientras se tocan, ese es un hijo de puta que no vale la pena. En absoluto. Si no quiere verte pero quiere que le toques, es un pedazo de mierda que con gusto pondría en su lugar. No eres ni la mitad de horroroso que dices ser; te mereces a alguien _que te quiera ver_ , todo tú. 

Las palabras de James retumban en la cocina y la fotografía en la mesa de pronto adquiere un peso inquietante, desagradable por completo. Wade desearía creer en las palabras de James, desearía que la imagen mental que tiene de sí mismo fuera mejor, pero es imposible. No son solo las cicatrices, si no la reacción de las personas a lo largo de los años. Es un agobio que le oprime el pecho. Wade no puede culpar a Spidey por no quererle ver, se conforma con que le toque, incluso si es en la oscuridad, incluso si es leve y casi todo por encima del traje. Para Wade es más de lo que alguna vez soñó. 

Entiende también que eso no es justificación para James.


	4. IV

Por azares del destino se crea una reunión muy incómoda a las afueras de un edificio en llamas. A Peter le recuerda al verano y Steve en el suelo con el escudo tirado a un lado; le pone una sensación muy incómoda en el pecho, sobre todo la mirada de Tony, quien trata de que nadie note los ojos de preocupación que tiene sobre Steve y las ojeras oscuras que apenas logran disimularse con la poca luz. 

—Quien sea el perpetuador se nos ha escapado—informa Clint, pero nadie parece escucharle, la atención diseminada en muchas cosas implícitas que Peter no quiere ponerse a analizar. 

—Fue mi culpa, lo lamento—dice el Capitán, sus hombros caídos y la mirada perdida. Tony suspira a su lado y se masaje las sienes. 

—No es tu culpa, Capi. Nada de esto lo es. 

Natasha se queda callada, y a Peter le da la sensación que Tony se refería a algo más que solo esta noche, a algo muy profundo que no debería de presenciar. Quiere salir corriendo de ahí, porque siente que todo en esta escena está mal. 

—Será mejor que te vayas, chico—le dice Clint, volteando la cabeza para dejar de contemplar a Ironman y Capitán América tener algo como una crisis silenciosa—. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Gracias por ayudar. 

Peter asiente, hace contacto visual con Nat y levanta una mano como despedida. La mujer asiente con la cabeza y está columpiándose lejos del desastre en menos de cinco segundos. Cuando llega a una terraza no muy alta se queda ahí, contemplando el cielo sin estrellas de Nueva York y queriendo olvidar por un instante justo lo que acaba de suceder. 

No le sorprende mucho cuando dos días después Tony lo contacta para pedirle ayuda, ni que Steve esté en la torre esmerándose en romper todos los aparatos de ejercicio que Tony se dedicó en construirle hace ocho meses. Es un sonido agresivo y amortiguado que a Peter le preocupa ser capaz de oír. 

Tony tiene la cara de alguien que solo está esperando la muerte porque en definitiva ya no tiene nada más que dar en esta vida. Una mirada muy parecida a sus malos días en el alcohol. 

Clint le asegura que no ha regresado a la bebida, pero siente en el ceño mortificado de Bruce que no falta mucho para que así sea. _«Steve está colapsando y no se está dando cuenta que se lleva a Tony con él»,_ dice Rhodey con furia tapada de serenidad. Sin embargo es hasta que Natasha dice por lo bajo que todo es un desastre que Peter puede darle la magnitud al problema. 

Esa noche se queda hasta tarde con Tony compilando información. Tienen café pero Tony se limita a tomar agua, hasta que pasadas las tres de la madrugada se sirve un trago de whisky que no bebe. Lo deja a un lado de la computadora, lo mira durante unos instantes cada tanto, pero no se atreve a tocarlo.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana Peter anuncia su retirada, y de camino a la salida escucha a Tony quebrar el vaso contra la pared. No voltea ni detiene su paso, y se queda pensando en los pedazos rotos y Steve rompiéndose los puños pisos más abajo.

 

 

*

 

 

Un día, cuando Peter tenía once años, escuchó el carro del tío Ben llegar. Esperó que la puerta se abriera, pero no lo hizo, y por simple curiosidad Peter se asomó por la ventana, quizá para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación. 

El tío Ben estaba sentado en el carro, las manos sobre el volante y la mirada perdida. Parecía que el mundo le pesaba horrores y Peter no supo cómo reaccionar a ello. Lo contempló por un buen rato, hasta que se sintió incómodo y decidió ir a su habitación. No recuerda cuánto tiempo pasó para que el tío Ben entrara por la puerta, se quitara el saco y le saludara. Quizá solo unos minutos, o pudieron ser horas enteras. Lo que sí recuerda es la mirada amable del tío junto con el saludo casual, como el de todos los días. 

Probablemente esa fue la primera vez que Peter vio a un adulto en algo que pudiera llamársele una crisis. Lo detestó. Un pedacito de su mente le susurra, al ver a Tony, que no es una escena muy diferente.

 

 

*

 

 

A mitad de enero Ironman aparece de la nada en mitad de un patrullaje de Spiderman y Deadpool –y Peter le llama patrullaje, pero estaban a punto de montárselo en una terraza, y quizá lo hubieran hecho de no ser por su sentido arácnido-. Tony no se quita la careta y es un mal indicio para Peter. Acepta ayudar a los Vengadores en una maniobra para atrapar a un ex-asesino de Hydra -que por razones que Tony no piensa decirle necesitan capturar- y con el va Wade, que sin muchos miramientos ofrece ayudar también. 

Deadpool no se mantiene callado, ni siquiera por las intensas amenazas de Ironman y Peter secretamente lo agradece. La tensión en Tony solo crece exponencialmente y aunque a Spiderman le agradan los Vengadores como grupo e individuos, la caída –de acuerdo a Rhodey- que están sufriendo Steve y Stark es un evento del cual Peter no quiere estar cerca. Pero vaya que lo está. 

Se siente el estrés en el aire y es ridículo porque ni siquiera pueden verle la cara a Tony, y entre él y el Capitán solo intercambian cinco palabras pero _se siente_. Incluso Wade se lo comenta, en silencio y cuando ambos están en la retaguardia, y Peter sabe que si Wade lo ha podido notar es porque las cosas han escalado desde la última vez que vio a Steve. 

Es un caos muy bien disimulado, pero un caos independientemente. A Peter lo pone ansioso y decide alejarse lo más posible de ambos hombres, solo para darse cuenta que ese es el plan de todos los demás por igual, incluso de Thor y eso grita enormidades de lo que está sucediendo. 

Deadpool junto con Thor son asignados como el apoyo en caso de que el asesino se dé a la fuga. Peter piensa que simplemente Tony no quería lidiar con los más estruendosos del grupo para una misión furtiva, así que decidió mandarlos donde el daño colateral fuera menor. Clint está en un edificio cercano sirviendo como el francotirador del grupo y no muy lejos de su ubicación está Bruce, deseando que su presencia resulte innecesaria. El Capitán, Nat y Peter son los que entran al edificio, con Ironman como el apoyo en el perímetro inmediato. 

Debido a la cautela con la que deben de proceder todo el recorrido de los pisos lo hacen en un silencio sepulcral, que a Spiderman no le molestaría si no fuera porque Steve cada vez irradia con más fuerza esa vibra de tensión y muerte inminente que sorpresivamente pone en advertencia a su sentido arácnido. 

Cuando llegan al quinto piso escuchan movimientos de un cuarto y el Capitán decide mandarlo a él a investigar. Gracias a una rendija en la puerta Spiderman logra tener confirmación visual, lo que permite que avancen con la operación.

Él y Nat se dedican a someter a los pocos aliados del asesino mientras que Steve se va en contra del hombre en cuestión. Peter ha visto a Steve pelear innumerables veces, pero definitivamente esta es la primera que todo en el Capitán se ve violento. Es, de cierta manera, descuidado, como si se enfocara más en conectar golpes que esquivar. Probablemente Nat también se ha dado cuenta porque con una sola mirada su expresión neutra adquiere el tinte de la preocupación que no es común en ella. 

Steve y el asesino se mueven, entran en otra habitación y Peter les pierde de vista. Se deshace lo más rápido que puede de los otros hombres y los asegura con su telaraña a una de las paredes. Escuchan un vidrio romperse y para cuando llegan a donde Steve el asesino salta de una ventana. Nat pronto lo informa en el comunicador y antes de que ambos puedan reaccionar Steve sigue al asesino. 

—Mierda—susurra Viuda Negra y Peter tampoco lo piensa antes de saltar, dejando a la mujer detrás. 

Steve no se encuentra estable, y no tiene idea de qué sería capaz de hacer el Capitán en tales circunstancias. Spiderman no quiere pensar en Steve perdiendo la noción y cometiendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, porque un Steve Rogers normal no se precipita a las acciones. 

Peter les encuentra, y se nota que cada golpe que Steve da lo hace con más fuerza de la que comúnmente utiliza. Al final el hombre cae, pero Steve no se detiene. Hay mucha sangre y Steve no se detiene, un golpe, tras otro, hasta oír el hueso romperse. Una alarma se enciende en la cabeza de Peter, gritándole que interfiera, que pare a Steve. Sin embargo es Tony el primero que llega. 

Tony, quien detiene el puño de Steve, quien aún lleva la careta puesta y lo único que dice es _«Ya es suficiente»._ Tony, quien no suelta a Rogers hasta que este se levanta, quien voltea a ver a Peter solo unos instantes y vuelve a girar la cara. Tony quien mira a Steve marcharse, con los nudillos ensangrentados y el escudo a la espalda. 

Y Peter está tan, tan cerca, que por unos instantes se siente caer también.

 

 

*

 

 

Al final Peter declina la invitación para ir a la torre de los Vengadores y con ello la posibilidad de Wade para entrar también. Está a punto de replicar pero Peter se ve más tenso que de costumbre así que guarda silencio y se mantiene a un lado del superhéroe. 

Están llevando en custodia a los tipos malos –Wade se perdió de toda la batalla, pero en compensación pasó un tiempo bastante inusual con el Dios del Trueno, así que no todo está tan mal- y si no fuera porque es un puto profesional hubiera mandado a la mierda un montón de cosas. Entre ellas su amistad con Peter y James. 

Stark se negó a darles información detallada del asesino en cuestión, limitándose a mostrarle una foto a Peter –no a él, Stark aún no confía en Deadpool- pero sin nombre. A Wade eso le dio mala espina pero no lo exteriorizó, confiando en el juicio del Hombre Araña. Así que mientras Spiderman iba a la cacería, él y Thor mataron el tiempo contando anécdotas ridículas y haciendo una competencia de pulgares. 

Como no fue requerido en ningún momento, solo hasta que las cosas terminaron y que Deadpool se acercó al resto del equipo, es que vio al tan buscado asesino. Asesino que Deadpool conoce y con quien hace algunos años llegó a trabajar. 

Choi Khalan, de ascendencia tailandesa y coreana, llegó a liderar el ranking de los mejores asesinos de Asia. Un hijo de puta muy molesto para tener encima. Y aunque la cara destrozada hace difícil su reconocimiento, Wade está seguro de la identidad del hombre. En sí, el problema no es que se sepa que Deadpool colaboró con Khalan –se ha sabido que ha hecho peores cosas- pero resulta que el tiempo que compartió con el hombre lo hizo también con James. 

Khalan solo era un intermediario, pero en más de una ocasión estuvo a cargo de _Soldat_ , antes de que éste se diera a la fuga y terminara en la vida de Wade. Que ahora los Vengadores estuvieran siguiéndole los pasos a Choi solo indica una cosa: están en busca de James. Es lógico. Khalan fue uno de los últimos comandos de Hydra que tuvo noticias del paradero de James –que inclusive, si Wade no se equivoca, fue quien les pasó información para un trabajo hace no más de dos años- y es justamente esto lo que Steve Rogers desea saber. 

Si Wade no fuera un puto profesional se hubiera delatado en frente de Peter. Así que decide que necesita alejarse de Khalan antes de que este recupere la conciencia y haga algo tan estúpido como reconocerlo. Y no es que sea muy difícil retirarse, porque tan solo Peter termina de hablar con Nat y Clint le dice que se vayan de ahí. No hablan con Tony, y Wade solo lo ve en la lejanía cuando Peter ya los está columpiando lejos. 

Su mente está atiborrada de cosas, hipótesis sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir y si es que James en verdad está a punto de ser descubierto y lo que ello implica, así que no nota que Peter los ha llevado a su departamento hasta que se encuentra a sí mismo de pie en medio de su sala. 

Peter se rasca la nuca, apenado, diciendo que no sabía a dónde más ir. Wade exhala y sonríe, dejándose caer en su sillón con los brazos abiertos. 

—Ven aquí, Petey—le toma de la muñeca y estira, hasta que tiene a Peter sentado sobre su regazo, su frente recargada en la de Wade. 

—Solo…Quisiera olvidar, ¿sabes? A veces quisiera poder simplemente olvidar—suspira, para luego levantarse la máscara y besar sobre la tela a Wade—. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí? 

—Quédate por siempre, no tengo problema.

Peter sonríe y con ambas manos le destapa la boca, dejando la máscara justo por encima de la nariz. No se besan, simplemente se respiran sobre los labios y Peter recorre con sus dedos las mejillas de Wade. Se siente increíblemente íntimo, quizá aún más que el sexo y algo en el pecho de Wade se estremece. 

—Siento que hoy fue un día de mierda—le murmura sobre la boca, sus manos sintiéndose ligeramente rasposas por el traje—. Lo único bueno en él fuiste tú. 

—Sabes exactamente qué decir para encantar a una chica, ¿eh? —le besa en la mejilla, luego en la comisura de los labios—. Me gustaría decir que tú también fuiste lo mejor de mi día, pero le gané en _gallitos_ a Thor.  

—¿En serio? 

—Y sin hacer trampa—le pone las manos en la cintura—. Siéntete orgulloso de mí. 

—Dime qué más hiciste—beso—, en qué más le ganaste a Thor. 

—Pues justo ahora tengo en mi regazo al hombre más sexy del mundo, así que básicamente en todo. 

El joven héroe resopla y menea la cabeza, incrédulo. 

—No soy el más sexy. 

—¿Qué no te has visto el culo, Peter? Nadie le gana. Ni siquiera dioses alienígenas con cabello de oro que ponen en duda la heterosexualidad de los hombres y la homosexualidad de las lesbianas. 

Peter se ríe y quizá Wade nunca se canse de pensar que es su sonido favorito. 

—Todos sabemos que nadie le gana a Thor. 

—Oh, _pretty boy_ —ladea la cabeza y sonríe de esa forma melancólica que habla de cariño y noches cálidas—, si tan solo pudieras verte como yo te veo, sabrías que no tienes competencia. 

—Wade, eso es… —se queda callado, y Wade no sabe exactamente qué está ocurriendo, porque Peter no hace nada más que mirarle, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera realmente sorprendido. Al final sonríe, con la máscara arrugándose por los dobleces y sus manos haciendo círculos en el cuello del mercenario—. Eres genial. 

—Solo digo la verdad, Petey. Pero sí, soy genial. 

Antes de besarlo Peter se ríe, natural y maravilloso, como si este fuera un día cualquiera y Wade hubiera dicho un buen chiste. De cierta manera la risa queda atrapada en el beso, una vibración peculiar en ambos. Peter le besa despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciar con sus labios cada centímetro de piel que Wade tiene a la vista. Las caricias no son apresuradas, como las de siempre y cada tanto Peter suspira sobre la boca de Wade, un acento nostálgico en cada uno de ellos. 

—Quítate los guantes—pide, sus manos apretando los hombros de Wade. 

A tientas logra hacerlo mientras mira a Peter quitarse los suyos propios con los dientes, para luego colocar con la misma delicadeza que antes sus dedos tibios contra su marcada piel. Wade está absorto en todo Peter, en sus exhalaciones y el filo ralo de sus uñas, en su boca húmeda que le susurra palabras dulces contra su mandíbula y los sonidos tenues que hace cuando Wade le rasguña un poco la espalda. Está tan ensimismado en Peter que ni siquiera percibe su propia excitación, la erección que seguramente el otro siente pero no menciona ni hace amago de traer a la plática. Siente ganas de llorar y no tiene idea del por qué, por qué este asombroso joven, ésta alma pura ha decidido que un mal nacido como Wade vale la pena, que quiere compartir caricias y respiros con un esperpento como él. 

Descubre que en efecto está llorando cuando Peter le quita las lágrimas con los dedos y la boca, y le murmura que todo está bien, que ellos están bien. 

Es aterrador en muchos aspectos y quizá por ello se limita a abrazar a Peter, a enterrar su cara en el espacio entre cuello y hombro, humedeciendo la piel con sus sollozos. Peter, por su parte, continúa besándole la cabeza y todo lo que esté a su alcance, a sobar pacientemente su espalda y asegurarle que está bien, incluso si ninguno de ellos sabe exactamente qué lo está. 

En algún momento Peter vuelve a besarle y esta vez sus manos, antes pacientes y lánguidas, se vuelven más decididas, frenéticas donde antes habían sido serenas. 

No hacen mucho más que tocarse mientras comparten besos y gemidos, pero Wade aún siente lágrimas en los ojos y tal vez sea uno de los orgasmos más intensos que ha sentido en su vida. Peter no se cansa de besarle, no se cansa de repasarle la boca con la lengua y morderle los labios. No se cansa de moverse en su regazo y tampoco se cansa de masturbarle por segunda ocasión cuando el cuerpo de Wade se siente listo. Es maravilloso y Wade no sabe qué hacer con ello. 

Al terminar, Peter le toma en brazos y lo lleva a su habitación, donde lo tiende en el colchón para luego acostarse a su lado. Wade le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le abraza, le besa lo que supone es su sien y cierra los ojos, exhausto. 

Le dice a las voces en su cabeza que le recuerden levantarse a hacer el desayuno, y se sorprende un poco al darse cuenta que hace un rato que no las escucha. Peter le besa el cuello y Wade se desatiende de sus cavilaciones, dándose por rendido y sucumbiendo al sueño. 

Por la mañana comen _pancakes_ viendo repeticiones de las primeras temporadas de _Los Padrinos Mágicos_ y Wade le hace una mamada mañanera con canciones de Chip Skylark de fondo. Lo terminan haciendo en el suelo de la sala, el aroma de tortitas impregnado en sus manos y los gemidos de Wade opacando la tele.

 

 

*

 

 

Están en la bodega del muelle porque Wade ha insistido que deben de reunirse en un lugar que no sea su apartamento. Son las cinco de tarde y afuera el desembarcadero está lleno de movimiento. No ha sido necesario encender las luces y a Wade le sienta mejor, porque preferiría no poner al tanto de que están aquí. 

Desde la primera vez ha sido James el que se ha empeñado en hacer algo mejor con el lugar, siendo esto poner focos funcionales, una mesa con tres sillas y un sillón que pareciera tener mil años y ETS desconocidas para la humanidad. Es genial, en muchos aspectos. 

James está sentado en una de las sillas, los brazos cruzados. Wade está de pie a unos metros, tratando de encontrar una manera de darle la noticia que no termine con su cadáver en el piso. 

_[Es como un curita, solo quítalo de golpe]_

_{De la misma manera que él nos quitará la cabeza}_

—No están ayudando. 

James no le dice nada, ya estando acostumbrado a los intercambios verbales de Wade con las voces en su cabeza. Así que solo le observa, con la cara neutral y los brazos aún cruzados mientras el canadiense se convence que no hay forma de decir lo que tiene que decir sin que termine mal, por lo que no importa entonces cómo lo diga. 

—Hay problemas—empieza, su tono de voz rígido, como pocas veces sucede, lo que definitivamente llama la atención del otro porque su postura antes calma se vuelve tensa, en alerta—. Los Vengadores le estuvieron siguiendo los pasos a Choi Khalan y ayer lo capturaron. No tengo idea de qué información pudieran haberle sacado, pero ambos sabemos lo que esto significa, así que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que hacemos y dónde lo hacemos. 

James se queda en silencio unos instantes, la mirada en el suelo, pensativo. Honestamente para este punto Wade esperaba tener una bala en algún lado, así que puede decir que las cosas no van tan catastróficamente como lo pensó. 

—¿Hay forma de que vinculen a Khalan contigo? 

—No lo sé. Siempre fui cuidadoso con las cuentas donde me depositaban, y las vías de comunicación estaban codificadas, pero Khalan sabe mi nombre y cómo luzco, así que todo podría pasar. 

—¿Qué hacemos?—pregunta James, sus ojos puestos en Wade, la cara contrariada. Es entonces que descubre lo asustado que está, lo nerviosos que ambos se sienten. ¿Desde cuándo fue Wade el que tenía la noción para tomar decisiones? ¿Desde cuándo James colocó esa responsabilidad en sus hombros? Es horrible, un peso que se siente demasiado insoportable de pronto. 

Wade no está seguro de tener una respuesta a ello, quizá simplemente no la hay. Esperar lo inevitable, en la incertidumbre de las cosas que podrían suceder. Desde ahora puede sentir en su propia piel el martirio de estar a la expectativa de que algo sobrevenga. 

No sabe qué podrían hacer, pero sabe que no puede dejar a James solo con esta carga. 

—Por lo pronto mantenernos con muy bajos perfiles y si fuera necesario—pausa, sopesando lo que está a punto de sugerir y sabiendo que por parte de James no habrá objeciones—… si fuera necesario, irnos del país. 

El ambiente poco a poco se torna tenso y sombrío, a consciencia de las implicaciones que justo ahora sus vidas están tomando. James se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia él, y Wade se sorprende más al sentir su mano humana posarse dócilmente sobre su antebrazo y no un cuchillo atravesándole la piel. 

—Gracias—murmura James y Wade agradece que esté comenzando a oscurecer porque puede fingir que no le es posible notar la mirada en el rostro del ruso. 

—Serías un desastre sin mí, Jimmy.

 

 

*

 

 

—Han sido unos meses bastante raros, ¿eh?—comenta casual Peter, para luego darle una mordida a su burrito. 

—Mi vida en general es bastante rara—se encoge de hombros, sin quitarle la vista al héroe. Han decidido tomar un descanso de la patrulla nocturna y están sentados en el declive de un tanque de agua de un edificio de departamentos. Wade tiene los pies afianzados a la orilla, para evitar caerse, mientras que Peter se recuesta sin miramientos sobre la cima—. Mis extremidades vuelven a crecer, como las lagartijas, y traté que me levantaran la orden de restricción de George Clooney porque ahora soy casi un superhéroe, y les dije que trabajaba con Spiderman, pero aún así me echaron gas lacrimógeno en la cara. Qué mamones, ¿no? Hago un bien a la comunidad y así es como me tratan, como una perra barata desfigurada. Y estoy seguro que para una araña intrépida como tú el día a día no es muy normal tampoco.

—No tengo ninguna orden de restricción y la gente no va por ahí aventándome gas lacrimógeno, si de eso hablas—pausa—. Y sí, ser un superhéroe es bastante raro, pero una vez que te acostumbras, hay ciertas cosas que son incluso más raras—mordida—. Ugh, estoy diciendo la palabra “raro” muchas veces. 

—Raro, raro, raro. Llamémoslo un empate. 

Peter se ríe encantado y voltea a verle, la cabeza recargada sobre la cisterna. 

—¿Cómo es que los chistes malos ahora me parecen adorables si los dices tú?—pregunta, Wade supone que a nadie en particular, pero venga, nunca se puede estar seguro—. ¿Por qué George Clooney tendría una orden de restricción? No respondas, es retórico, claro que sé por qué tendría una. 

—Bien, porque no me gustaría contarte esa historia, pero si tienes que saberlo, involucra a un ganso, una versión en vivo del tema de _Friends_ y ocho pigmeos. También al Departamento de Bomberos.   

—¿Ocho pigm-? Olvídalo, no importa. Me reiré para disimular lo preocupado que a veces me pones. 

—Entonces definitivamente nunca te contaré la historia con Dolly Parton. 

Peter detiene el burrito a mitad de camino a su boca, consternado. 

—Una parte de mí desesperadamente quiere saber, y la otra está en un rincón hecha bolita. 

—Me gustan ambas. 

—Lo sé—responde Peter, una sonrisa ladina formándosele en el rostro. Wade le contempla sin darse cuenta; como el desgraciado que pronto perderá la vista e intenta atesorar los mejores paisajes una última vez; como quien se despide de algo intangible que se lleva muy hondo y no hay forma de recuperar; así contempla a Peter, tratando de grabarse en la memoria cada línea y cada ángulo de su quijada, la curva de su sonrisa y el maravilloso tono de su voz. Por si nunca vuelve a verle, piensa, por si empieza a olvidar.

—¿Wade?, ¿estás bien?—ahora es pura preocupación lo que tiene Peter y quizá se sentiría más culpable si no tuviera un montón de pena atorada en la garganta, y la frustración no le reptara por las venas. Suspira, fatigado con la vida, consigo mismo, con cada maldita cosa que le ha llevado hasta este momento. 

—Solo te veo—no se atreve a tocarle, limitándose a acariciarle con la mirada. Quiere callarse, quiere ahorrarse la vergüenza y el mal trago de lo que está a punto de decir, pero no puede. Su cabeza es un caos y su corazón también y está doliendo de muchas formas, la mayoría ajenas a Peter, y desearía poder explicarle, pero le es imposible. Así que, con la misma sinceridad abrumadora, con la misma pesadumbre le dice a Peter:—, me imagino cómo es tu cara y el color de tus ojos. Me imagino a qué huele tu pelo y lo que se sentiría tocar tus cejas. 

—Wade… 

—Pero no me digas—le detiene, una mueca triste intentando parecer sonrisa—. No me digas nada. Tengo mucha imaginación y es mejor así. Sé a qué huele tu piel y conozco las cicatrices de tus manos, sé cómo se escucha una carcajada tuya y es suficiente. La verdad es que cualquier cosa que me des, para mí es suficiente. Venga Peter, no pongas esa cara, estoy seguro que eres demasiado guapo para que tengas esa expresión. 

Peter se desliza hasta estar a un lado de Wade, su cabeza gacha, huyéndole la mirada. Las voces en su cabeza lo están matando verbalmente, y Wade se siente morir un poco también. Quizá ha arruinado las cosas permanentemente, quizá su discurso estúpido molestó a Peter, quizá no le quiera volver a ver nunca más (y quizá eso está bien, porque Wade no sabe si en verdad no le verá jamás). 

—Estos meses—empieza Peter, con la voz temblándole un poco— han sido bastante raros, pero—carraspea—, no puedo creer que me dé pena decir esto si tu ya dijiste lo más cursi de la noche… 

—A veces soy muy cursi. 

—Pero definitivamente lo mejor de estos extraños y en ocasiones muy malos meses has sido tú. Eso quería decir, sí. Eh… que hay cosas muy raras dentro de lo raro, que ahí entramos nosotros, y solo puedo pensar que no hay nada más bizarro que _tu_ y _yo_ , pero estoy ridículamente agradecido de ser _tu y yo_ , y que eres genial aunque a veces definitivamente no lo seas, y en mi cabeza todo esto tiene más sentido, mierda, pero gracias por ser raro conmigo, y por hacer mi vida mejor, y por ser tú y querer cambiar para bien. 

Las voces en su cabeza enmudecen y con ellas todos los pensamientos de Wade. Queda en blanco por unos instantes, una calma ajena a sí y al momento. _«Quién es este chico y qué hice para merecerlo»_ , piensa como un susurro de agua, liviano entre la quietud de su mente. No tiene palabras, y si las tuviera probablemente no querría utilizarlas, así que hace lo que le viene más natural y deja un beso fugaz en los labios de Peter, un roce que habla por sí mismo y por ambos. 

Se quedan en lo alto del tanque un rato más; no se abrazan pero es muy parecido a ello. Peter pareciera querer fusionarse con el costado de Wade, quien no tiene inconvenientes al respecto. Pasada la media noche se dirigen al departamento de Wade, y cuando se acuestan en la cama solo se quitan los guantes, y se repasan las mandíbulas y el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. 

Peter llora, y Wade le seca con sus dedos o su boca cada una de las lágrimas. Se duermen abrazados, con las manos cálidas y las mejillas sintiéndose como un lienzo puesto a secar.

 

 

*

 

 

Las pesadillas sobre su infancia no son frecuentes; es más, probablemente inexistentes desde un tiempo para acá. Es más común –mucho más de lo que Wade quisiera admitir- que haciendo cosas rutinarias y domésticas es que algún recuerdo le brinca a la mente. Así pues, está bañándose con agua tibia, cuando ésta se torna caliente y la memoria, como si hubiera estado esperando ese justo instante para hacerlo, aparece. La primera vez que Wade se quemó no fue con fuego y pude que haya ironía en ello. 

Si es sincero consigo mismo no recuerda exactamente a qué edad sucedió, ni cuando comenzó, pero en ese momento es fácil ver en los ojos de sus memorias sus manos rojas y calientes, producto de lavar con agua hirviendo las ollas de la cocina. Es fácil escuchar los gritos enfurecidos y las cosas quebrarse. Es difícil, sin embargo, concebir que existen padres que son inmensamente crueles con sus hijos. 

Wade ha muerto quemado muchas veces, incluso hervido. Al final solo se suman a la pila de experiencias mortales que definitivamente no quiere repetir, pero que no crean un verdadero impacto en él. Es extraño que su mente deje pasar más fácilmente aquella vez que lo arrojaron a una caldera con aceite hirviendo que cuando su madre lo obligaba a tallar los sartenes con el chorro de agua caliente. 

Son recuerdos incómodos en forma de agua debajo de sus uñas; sucesos pasados que se niegan a ser borrados y le acechan por el día. Es estúpido y muy ridículo, porque ha tenido infinidad de peores experiencias que esas, pero son sus manos de niño quemadas y los gritos de su padre lo que lo aterrorizan. Es estúpido, ridículo y Wade lo odia. 

Tiene las manos rojas ahora porque las ha dejado justo debajo del chorro ardiente. Cierra la llave y se ve los dedos, tan diferentes a los que tiene en sus memorias, pero en esencia los mismos. 

Ahora no hay nadie gritando, y lo único que siente es el dolor en sus manos y el agua deslizarse por su piel. Y aunque en unos minutos las quemaduras desaparecerán y la rojez disminuirá los recuerdos incómodos debajo de sus uñas, entre la sangre y la piel, seguirán ahí, esperando pacientes para reaparecer.

 

 

*

 

 

—Siento que están en todos lados. 

—No hay nadie. 

—Desearía estar muerto. 

—Pasar por tanta mierda para morir tan patéticamente. Vaya, qué puto asco. 

—Steve va a encontrarme. 

—Y luego huirás. Es como un juego muy largo del gato y el ratón. 

—Desearía ser el gato. 

—¿Quieres matar a Steve? 

Silencio. 

—A veces.

 

 

*

 

 

El asunto es que Peter ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ha querido quitarse la máscara enfrente de Wade. Todas las veces que ha querido revelar su identidad y dejar caer ese peso de sus hombros. 

Pero siempre se acobarda, en el último segundo desiste y se queda quieto, con la máscara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Es difícil, porque a las primeras personas que les reveló su identidad la vida no les sonrió y tanto a ellos como a Peter les dio la espalda. Es un miedo que está incrustado muy dentro de sí, que siempre intenta sacar, vencer, pero no lo logra. 

Cada que ve a Wade lo piensa, siente que hoy será el día, que hoy se quitará la máscara, que podrá dejar ese obstáculo detrás, pero no lo hace. Y se dice que será mañana, pero no lo es. Y ese mañana nunca llega y ese hoy solo es una cruel ilusión.

Trata de quitarse el traje, pero sus dedos se detienen, y desearía que Wade explotara, que le arrancara la ropa, que le recriminara, que hiciera _algo_ , pero no es así. Porque Wade tiene una paciencia inconcebible cuando se trata de Peter y jamás le ha apresurado a nada, y no lo hará. Porque si Peter dice _«No»,_ Wade retrocede y lo acepta. Es un martirio del cual Peter no puede salir. 

Mira a Wade, le besa y siente la tela contra sus mejillas, le pone las manos en el cuello pero se detiene. Piensa _«mañana»,_ y ese día nunca llega.

 

 

*

 

 

—Has estado pasando bastante tiempo con Deadpool. 

Están haciendo vigilia en un almacén abandonado mientras Ironman, el Capitán, Nat y Sam hacen una misión de inspección. Clint y Peter están cerca del borde de un edificio y es el arquero quien comenta casual la notable cercanía que últimamente se ha visto entre dicho mercenario y el Hombre Araña. 

—Uh, sí. Comenzamos a trabajar juntos, más por casualidad que por intención. 

—Aparentemente ha dejado de tomar _encargos_ —comenta Hawkeye, sin mirarle—. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.  

—¿Dejar de ser mercenario? 

—Querer ser mejor—corrige—. Deadpool es difícil, es peligroso, está loco y casi todo el equipo piensa que es un desastre a punto de ocurrir. Pero hace mucho que no se esforzaba tanto—voltea a verle—. Lo que digo es que, mientras todos te digan que estás cometiendo un error, yo te digo que no los escuches. No sé por qué has decidido trabajar con él, pero sigue así. Dentro de lo que cabe, es un buen compañero. 

Son palabras que tienen más peso del que Peter tenía previsto, y resultan ser un inusual bálsamo para su atormentada conciencia. Saber que no todo el equipo desaprueba rotundamente de la alianza entre Deadpool y él es reconfortante; que sea Clint es ligeramente inesperado. 

Antes de que noten movimiento hacia la entrada oeste, Peter murmura un _«Gracias»_ que Hawkeye reconoce con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

No hablan más del tema, y la siguiente vez que los Vengadores se encuentran con Deadpool y Spiderman, muy disimuladamente Clint les lanza lo que Peter interpreta como una mirada de apoyo.

 

 

*

 

 

Es trece de febrero y Wade le ha regalado una caja en forma de corazón llena de grageas de todos los sabores de Harry Potter. No debería considerarlo romántico, porque la primer gragea que probó era sabor vomito, pero Peter igual se le lanza al cuello e inicia una sesión bastante intensa de morreos en un callejón. Por decencia pública deciden trasladarse hacia el apartamento de Wade, donde Peter deja la caja en forma de corazón a un lado de la ventana y le desabrocha el cinturón a Deadpool para poder mamársela. Por algún motivo Peter está increíblemente cachondo y es posible que nunca antes haya disfrutado tanto chupársela a alguien. Wade hace gruñidos graves cada tanto y Peter se limita a anclar sus dedos en la carne de la cadera del canadiense, para poder marcar el paso y la fuerza a su antojo. La brisa de lo que aún es el invierno le enfría la nuca, pero son los dedos de Wade -callosos y con cicatrices- acariciando su mandíbula y mejillas lo que le pone la piel de gallina. 

—Se supone que el evento principal es mañana—dice Wade entre suspiros, separando a Peter de sí para luego levantarlo de los hombros y encaminarlos hacia la cama. 

—Este es el pre-estreno—sonríe, y aúpa sin dificultad a Wade, empotrándolo contra la pared con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas. Quizá Wade nunca se lo ha dicho, pero le encanta que Peter pueda maniobrarlo a su antojo. El hecho de que físicamente Wade parezca el fortachón pero en realidad sea Peter lo pone caliente. Increíblemente caliente. 

Se besan con frenesí, mordiendo y suspirándose, tratando de marcar la piel al alcance. Peter se dedica a dejar un muy lindo y rojo chupetón en el cuello de Wade, mientras que sus erecciones bajo la tela se frotan. No para de susurrar su nombre y Peter lo adora, le hace hervir la sangre de emoción y apretar con más fuerza sus dedos en las nalgas de Wade. 

—Deberías hacérmelo aquí, sobre la pared—dice Wade entre gemidos, con la voz quebrada. Peter sonríe, sus labios rojos e hinchados destacando burdamente de su rostro. _«Es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche»_ responde y le ayuda a bajarse los pantalones. 

—Después de esto sigues tú—indica Peter, su mirada puesta en las piernas de Wade y sus manos. 

—¿Cómo que sigo yo? 

Peter tiene las mejillas sonrojadas pero Wade está seguro que no es por el trabajo físico. 

—Te quiero montar. 

—Puta madre, Peter—jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tratando de normalizar su respiración—. No digas esa clase de cosas si no quieres que termine antes de empezar. 

—Es la verdad—le respira sobre el oído, le abre con una mano las nalgas mientras cuela dos dedos secos—, lo he pensado tanto. Te imagino sentado en tu sillón y yo en tu regazo, subiendo y bajando muy lento, para molestarte. Y cuando me canse, cuando no sea _suficiente,_ estoy seguro que me pondrías en cuatro, ¿no? Y me lo harías duro y bien fuerte. 

—Sí, Peter—exhala, sofocado, antes de quejarse por la fricción, a lo cual Peter saca los dedos y los lame para poderlos meter de nuevo—. No podrás caminar a la mañana siguiente. 

—Eso es echarte muchas porras. 

—Te pondría _panties_ de encaje negro—murmura ignorándole, los dedos afianzados a los hombros de Peter—. O un liguero y medias—toma aire—. Sí, el liguero y las medias. 

—Si yo voy a llevar un liguero, ¿qué vas a llevar tú? 

—Tengo un montón de _baby dolls_ , ponme el que quieras. Pero hay uno vino tinto que en verdad me queda muy bien. 

—Eso no debería de parecerme tan sexy. 

—¿No te gusta vestirte?—pregunta en una exhalación, apretando sus piernas alrededor de Peter. 

—No es lo mío, no. 

—No te preocupes, yo haré que sea lo tuyo—le guía la boca hasta la suya para besarle, muy lento y sucio. Se le corta la respiración cuando Peter mete un tercer dedo y gira la mano. No se siguen besando, más que nada porque Wade se vuelve incapaz de dejar de gemir, pero Peter no desiste de lamerle los labios y morderle la quijada. 

Saca los dedos y a tientas encuentra el bolsillo en el cinturón de Deadpool donde guardan los condones y el lubricante. _«Agárrate de mí»_ le indica antes de soltarle para poder maniobrar con ambas manos. Se coloca el preservativo y frota lo último del bote de lubricante. Sabe que en general a Wade le gusta rudo y que esté relativamente seco le cachondea, así que no se preocupa demasiado. Vuelve a agarrarle de una de las nalgas mientras que con la otra mano guía su miembro. Lo introduce despacio, incluso si Wade le pide que vaya más rápido. Cuando toca fondo coloca su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de Wade y comienza a moverse con fuerza. 

Los dedos de Wade se le encajan en los hombros y pareciera que tratara de decirle algo pero al final son puros sonidos incoherentes lo que Peter escucha. Hay una estantería con armas un poco más arriba a la derecha y Peter solo escucha los cuchillos caer por la fuerza con la que están haciéndolo. Quizá dejen un abolladura en la pared y la simple idea le causa euforia. 

Con todas sus otras parejas –sentimentales o solo para una noche- Peter siempre había tenido que contenerse. Desde que lo mordió la araña tuvo que aprender a frenar sus impulsos y medir su fuerza. Por un tiempo vivió con el miedo de no poder mantener relaciones sexuales de ninguna índole por el riesgo de lastimar –sin quererlo- a la otra persona. Claramente logró encontrar la manera, pero la verdad es que sólo con Wade es con quien Peter ha encontrado la forma de relajarse más y contenerse menos. Jamás en su vida podría imaginarse haciéndole a Gwen o Mary Jane las cosas que Wade le pide que le haga. Es increíble, y a veces un poco aterrador. 

Así que si hacen un hundimiento en la pared Peter lo sumara a la lista de cosas que nunca hubiera hecho con nadie más y que la sola idea, el mero recuerdo, le erizan la piel. 

—¡Más fuerte! Así, ahí, sí. 

—Vamos a romper la pared. 

—A la mierda la pared, más fuerte Peter. 

Se vuelven a besar, es descoordinado por la cantidad de movimiento y porque Wade no parece decidirse si ocuparse solo del beso o hablar también, pero a Peter le fascina. Todo en esto, en Wade, en el momento, le fascina. El pensamiento de que hace mucho que no se sentía así se le cuela sin querer y hunde su cara en el cuello del otro, respirando erráticamente y escuchando su propio latido en su cabeza. 

Wade termina, arqueando la espalda y gruñendo en algo parecido a un grito. Es maravilloso e intenso y Peter se queda quieto, besándole debajo de la oreja y acariciando su espalda para calmarlo. Aún con Wade en brazos los lleva a la cama y se recuesta, dándose un tiempo para admirar a ambos, a la ropa mal acomodada de Wade y su pecho agitado comenzar a calmarse. Le besa de manera casta, dejando los suspiros salírsele sobre la piel hasta que Wade le pone una mano en la nuca y obliga al beso a ser más profundo. Peter aún no se viene, sigue duro y duele un poco, pero decide no moverse y disfrutar de Wade, del sabor de su boca y los jadeos que aún suelta sin notarlo. 

Peter le acaricia las mejillas y las orejas, delinea la forma de su mentón con la punta de los dedos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera y tuviera miedo de hacer algo mal. En su mente no hay espacio para nada ni nadie más que Wade, y lo magnífico que es besarlo y sentir su cuerpo cerca. 

—Aún no te vienes—le susurra sobre la boca, para luego mover las caderas un poco y hacer énfasis en su declaración. Peter menea la cabeza, vuelve a besarle y sisea, para luego detener el movimiento con una de sus manos. 

—Espera, quédate así, espera. 

—Me estás matando, Spidey. 

—No hables—le besa—. Solo necesito…quédate así. 

Wade suspira pero se abstiene de decir algo. Después de unos momentos en quietud Peter cierra los ojos y mantiene su frente pegada a la de Wade, mientras que sus dedos acarician superficialmente los brazos y hombros del mercenario, bajando por su pecho, tocando sutilmente el semen ya frío en la tela. Se detienen a la altura de la pelvis, y hacen círculos sin sentido en la piel que el traje deja ver, sus ralas uñas rascando con suavidad las marcas con las que tropiezan. Peter siente a Wade temblar con cada centímetro que sus yemas redescubren y está tentado de abrir los ojos, solo para ver esa boca hinchada vibrar con cada caricia, pero no lo hace, mantiene sus párpados cerrados y se concentra en el tacto. Wade está poniéndose duro de nuevo, y Peter lo sabe porque su muñeca roza cada tanto con el miembro. 

Cuando se decide a tocarle, _de verdad tocarle_ , Wade inhala aire como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, un sonido minúsculo que pareciera inclusive tener eco en el silencio que crearon. Aprieta su agarre y los dedos de Wade se hunden con fuerza en la nuca de Peter, sus piernas le abrazan y acercan con más ímpetu. No es sino hasta que Wade está completamente duro de nuevo que Peter vuelve a moverse, lento pero profundo, con fuerza detrás de cada embiste. 

El colchón no rechina pero el soporte de la cama golpea contra la pared, un constate _tap_ _tap tap_ que se pierde en el fondo del sonido de sus caderas al chocar. Wade tiene la cabeza contra la almohada y una mano vuelta puño agarrando las sábanas. Peter incrementa la velocidad y la fuerza, abre los ojos y lo único que ve es la mandíbula de Wade, su boca entreabierta soltando suspiros. 

Se besan, aunque esta ocasión es más un choque de labios y dientes que un beso decente, pero Peter no se aparta y Wade tampoco. Siente en el vientre bajo la tensión y calor, y aunque el orgasmo no le toma por sorpresa se siente casi inaudito lo intenso y asombroso que es. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca pegada a la de Wade, le tiemblan las piernas y los brazos le fallan cuando ya no le pueden sostener. Con manos desesperadas toca a Wade, para que se corra también, para que sienta lo mismo que Peter está experimentando. 

Puede sentir a Wade contraerse, su boca abierta y la quijada tensa, las piernas apretándole, está cerca, puede casi sentirlo en su propio vientre, esa sensación de cuando estás a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y de repente algo se rompe. Ambos se detienen, e inmediatamente escuchan más golpes, muy fuertes, afuera de la habitación. Es alguien quebrando cosas y a Wade se le pone pálida la cara. 

Peter se levanta y en un segundo se arregla la ropa y la máscara, dispuesto a salir a ver qué está sucediendo, pero es una mano de Wade que le toma la muñeca lo que lo detiene. Deadpool se ha bajado la máscara también y se ha acomodado los pantalones, está de pie a un lado de Peter y con una mano le empuja suavemente hacia atrás. _«Está bien»,_ le dice poniéndose entre Spiderman y la puerta. _«Está bien»._  

—Wade, ¿qué está- 

—Es amigo mío—hace un ademán hacia la puerta, su atención en Peter. Del otro lado del muro siguen los golpes y quejidos—. Está bien. Solo… lo siento. Peter, _lo siento_ —le toma las manos y en toda su postura Peter puede ver la disculpa—. Tienes que irte. 

—¿Qué? Wade- 

—Por favor. Confía en mí, Peter. ¿Confías en mí? 

El estruendo se detiene unos momentos, en los cuales Wade se descubre la boca. Sigue roja. 

—Claro que confío en ti—responde con un hilo de voz. Algo en su pecho se mueve inquieto, temeroso y es un sentimiento muy parecido a cuando vio a Gwen caer, sus manos alzadas hacia él—. Confío en ti. 

—Entonces vete. Todo va a estar bien, Peter. 

El susodicho asiente con la cabeza, pero el tiempo está pasando muy deprisa y el ruido de las cosas romperse se cuela por las paredes. Wade le levanta la máscara lo justo para besarle, y Peter quiere llorar porque sabe a despedida, sabe a un mal presagio y el estómago se le vuelve un nudo. 

Antes de salir por la ventana mira la habitación, desde la cama hasta la pared, y por último mira a Wade, de pie frente a la puerta, con la máscara aún levantada y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Lo último que le pasa por la mente a Peter es que sí hicieron un hueco en la pared, con la forma de ambos, abrazados. 

Se duerme con los ojos rojos por forzarlos a no llorar y la sonrisa de Wade clavada en su memoria.

 

 

*

 

 

James está hincado entre los restos de su sala y le toma a Wade quince minutos y una puñalada lograr calmarlo. Es Wade quien dice que tienen que irse. Se odia y también a James, un poco, pero no lo menciona. 

Empacan lo necesario y no ponen rumbo fijo, simplemente salir de ahí. 

Escribe una nota para Peter que termina quemando en la cocina, luego deja a un lado del fregadero su celular destruido con un martillo. 

En la abolladura de la pared que hicieron escribe con un marcador _sharpie_ negro _«lo siento»,_ como si eso pudiera ser suficiente. Cierra la puerta con llave y apaga los focos. James le espera del otro lado del pasillo, bolsa en mano y un cuchillo escondido en la manga de su chaqueta. 

El reloj que compró hace un mes marca las 12:15 a.m. Oficialmente es San Valentín.

 

 

*

 

 

Wade no aparece al siguiente día, ni al siguiente de ése. Las llamadas no le conectan y los mensajes no los contesta. Cuando Peter se desespera y va a investigar al apartamento lo único que encuentra son los pedazos de los muebles y una disculpa en una pared. 

De cierta forma es como verlos morir de nuevo.

 

 

*

 

 

Su primera parada es México, y su objetivo simplemente es huir de Steve y Stark. Detienen su carrera en Yucatán y el corazón roto lo alivia un poco entre manjares culinarios y la playa. 

James a veces le mira apenado, como si quisiera disculparse. Wade no le deja y antes de que pase mucho tiempo consigue transporte para Brasil, cortesía de un narco colombiano que hace algunos años contrató a Deadpool y quedó en deuda con él. 

Llegan a Rio de Janeiro dos días antes del inicio del Carnaval, consiguen posada con un conocido de Wade que se dedica al fraude fiscal y que en su momento fue buscado por la Interpol. No se preocupan por haber dejado un rastro hacia Brasil, porque debido al Carnaval un montón de turistas de todo el mundo han llegado a la ciudad y tanto Wade como James se camuflan entre ellos. Se alojan en un departamento de tres cuartos que tiene la pintura resquebrajándose de los muros y lo que parecen ser agujeros de bala en la puerta de la cocina. 

Salen a la calle con las caras tapadas con máscaras o pintura alegóricas a la fecha. Nadie hace más que mirarlos sin interés y entre toda la multitud siempre se aseguran de pasar desapercibidos. Disfrutan de la samba y los bailes en las calles, son precavidos al pasar por algún lugar que tenga cámaras de vigilancia y solo pagan en efectivo. No asisten a eventos grandes y comen en fonditas pequeñas que tienen poco más de cinco mesas. 

Wade compra una máscara pensando en regalársela a Peter si algún día vuelve a verle. La guarda en el fondo de su maleta y trata de olvidarse de ella. 

Un día después del Carnaval vuelan a Australia, de donde toman un barco hacia las Islas Polinesias. Arriban a Tonga para la segunda semana de marzo y Wade hace un trato con una mujer isleña para dejarles una choza donde vivir cerca de la costa, la cual está rodeada de árboles y vegetación, es de una sola planta y tiene en total dos ventanas y una puerta. El techo es de ramaje de palma y madera, los muros de caña y barro, es sorprendentemente fresca por las tardes y en las noches la brisa nocturnal se cuela por las ventanas.  La única separación en la cabaña es para el baño –lo cual le sorprende a Wade, porque él se había mentalizado con la idea de una letrina a la intemperie-  pero todo lo demás es una habitación grande. Duermen en lo que suponen es la sala y se toman turnos para hacer la comida en el fogón que está en el rincón y la mesa a un lado de éste. Se bañan a veces en el mar y otras tantas con la lluvia recolectada en tinajas. No salen mucho de la choza y si lo hacen procuran que esté lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no los vean. 

Después de tres semanas de aislamiento James le pide ayuda a Wade para desmontarse el brazo y poder pasear por la playa a la hora que se le dé la gana. Cuando preguntan –las pocas veces que se encuentran con más gente- James explica que tuvo un accidente con una prensadora y Wade alega no tener lepra y simplemente ser un sobreviviente de un incendio. 

Tienen un motor de gasolina que Wade regateó en la villa que provee de poca pero suficiente electricidad para los tres focos de la choza y la televisión análoga que James le compró a un comerciante. Es de antena y tienen que moverla cada quince minutos para no perder la señal, solo pasan canales de Nueva Zelanda y películas de los cincuenta a blanco y negro. 

Wade no dice nada sobre la clase de vida que están llevando, y se contenta con ver de tanto en tanto las olas romper en la orilla y el amanecer con los pies hundidos en la arena. Cuando se aburre talla madera para hacer figuras de animales y camina por las sendas de la selva tropical. Si encuentra algo particularmente bonito o extraño lo fotografía con una cámara para revelar y por las noches sin que James se dé cuenta saca la máscara del Carnaval y delinea el contorno de ésta imaginando que es la cara de Peter. 

Es una pena de vida.

 

 

*

 

 

Patrullar se siente completamente ajeno a él, acostumbrado como estaba a tener compañía. Oficialmente ha pasado un mes desde que Wade se fue y Peter sigue sin saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. 

Visita a la tía May más seguido y más veces de las que le gustaría admitir se pasa por el apartamento de Wade por si de casualidad lo ve. Siente que se está cayendo y es justamente eso lo que dice cuando visita la tumba del tío Ben. 

La siguiente vez que ve a Clint lo único que éste hace es ponerle una mano en el hombro, y eso es todo lo que se necesita para que Peter se quiebre por dentro y tenga que pasar media hora en el baño tratando de calmarse. Funciona a medias y es consciente de ello cuando nota la mirada preocupada de Tony en él. 

—Estoy bien—le asegura a Tony cuando éste se le acerca. 

—Sí, claro. Igual que yo. 

La siguiente vez que vaya con el tío Ben debería decirle que tanto él como Tony están en caída libre.

 

 

*

 

 

—Estoy esperando. 

La noche les ha alcanzado en la playa, sentados sobre un montón de rocas en la arena. James no lleva el brazo metálico pero sí el cuchillo que Wade le regaló. Han estado pescando toda la tarde y solo consiguieron tres peces de no muy buen tamaño. 

—¿A qué? 

—A decidirme a enfrentar a Steve. 

—¿Cómo en un duelo a muerte? 

—Como una reconciliación con mi pasado—corrige, agarrando del suelo una piedra ovalada—. Quiero dejar de huir. 

—La vida del prófugo no es tan divertida. 

—Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto. 

—No, por favor no—se queja, frotándose los ojos—. Pensé que ya me había salvado de tus disculpas. 

—Lamento que lo hayas tenido que dejar, por mí—continua James, ignorándolo. 

—No seas imbécil. No me obligaste a venir contigo. Estoy aquí porque quise, porque es fascinante vivir en una isla olvidada por Dios y tomar agua de coco. 

—Pude haberme quedado, dejar que Steve diera conmigo. 

—No estabas listo—refuta, la cara vuelta hacia el horizonte—. No estabas listo para Steve, no debías de quedarte, no lo hiciste. Fin. 

Silencio.

—¿Qué tal si nunca estoy listo para Steve? 

Wade regresa la cara para verle, el ceño levemente fruncido. James tiene su atención en la piedra, que gira y gira entre sus dedos de manera ansiosa. 

—Entonces nos hacemos muy fanáticos de los cocos y las letrinas, o nos vamos de mochileros a algún otro lugar. Qué importa. ¿Quieres que te presione y empuje? De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te de espacio y tiempo? Lo hago. No importa—suspira—. Ya te lo había dicho, tiempo es algo que a ti y a mí nos sobra. 

—Pero no a Spiderman. 

Avienta la piedra con fuerza y el sonido que hace al caer en el agua se enreda con el de las olas al romper. 

—Lo sé.

 

 

*

 

 

Spiderman hace accidentalmente una colaboración con una pareja de X-Men. Hay problemas en el puente de Brooklyn y tanto el superhéroe arácnido como los mutantes llegan por separado y terminan ayudándose. 

Es un tipo grande hecho de metal que se presenta como Coloso y una adolescente con cara de tener mejores cosas que hacer a la cual el gigante de metal se refiere como Negasonic Teenage Warhead. 

—Es difícil admitirlo, pero siento un poco de envidia justo ahora—la joven le manda una mirada desinteresada antes de regresar su atención al teléfono. 

—Hombre Araña, gracias por tu ayuda, es un honor trabajar con alguien como tú—Coloso se acerca, y Peter queda algo encantado por su fuerte acento ruso. 

—El honor es mío, es genial colaborar de vez en cuando. 

—Tienes un gran espíritu, y me alegra que si Wade se alejó de nosotros se haya acercado a ti. 

—¿Wade? 

—Un idiota vestido de rojo que se hace llamar Deadpool—responde Negasonic, su vista clavada en la pantalla. 

—Oh _, Wade_. No sabía que lo conocían. 

—Sí—contesta Coloso, y más atrás la  mutante responde un _«por desgracia»_ —. Aunque hace ya un tiempo que no lo vemos. 

—Pues en ese caso, ya somos dos—mira a Negasonic—, uh, tres. 

—Eso no se escucha muy bien—comenta bajito el hombre metálico—. Bueno, tengo fe en que tomará las mejores decisiones, esté donde esté. 

—Sí, seguro.

—Tenemos que retirarnos, pero fue un gusto trabajar y conocerte, Spiderman. Si alguna vez necesitas de la asistencia de los X-men, no dudes en pedirla—se despide Coloso, sonriendo amablemente y caminando en dirección contraria. 

Negasonic guarda el celular en su gabardina, pero no sigue a su compañero, permaneciendo de pie y analizando con la mirada a Spiderman. Es extraño que sea ella y no el gigante de acero quien intimide más. 

—Regresará—le dice, su voz casi aburrida—, deja de preocuparte. 

—No estoy- uh…—suspira—. ¿Cómo sabes que regresará? 

—Siempre lo hace. 

Dicho eso da media vuelta y sigue a Coloso, la gabardina moviéndose detrás de ella. Peter se queda ahí un rato más, deseando que Negasonic no se equivoque.

 

 

*

 

 

Es abril y la primavera ya comienza a notarse en Nueva York. Peter se asegura de estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder pensar en más cosas que en la escuela, el trabajo y ser Spiderman. 

Tony no ha vuelto a pedirle ayuda, pero de vez en cuando trata de hablar con él, para saber cómo está. Peter agradece el gesto pero evade lo más posible el tema, porque es justamente eso lo que no quiere recordar. 

Steve no luce mejor y Tony tampoco, pero Peter está algo harto de la vida así que se despreocupa de ambos y pone todo su esfuerzo en sacar los proyectos de la universidad, salvar a la ciudad y no pensar en Wade. 

De las tres cosas, solo es una la que nunca puede hacer.

 

 

*

 

 

La realidad es que lo que más ocupa espacio en su cabeza es el remordimiento de nunca haberle enseñado su cara a Wade. Algunas veces, cuando no ha tenido un buen día y todo simplemente parece demasiado, una voz en su cabeza le asegura que esa fue la razón por la cual Deadpool desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Peter vive ahogándose en culpa, así que no es tan sorprendente que esto se sume a la torre de desasosiegos que tapizan su alma.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recorro el mundo como si fuera una vuelta al parque.

Desde que llegaron a Tonga se han peleado cuatro veces y solo una de ellas terminó con Wade muerto. James se felicita internamente, porque aunque sea difícil admitirlo, reconoce que ha recorrido un gran trayecto en los últimos años. 

No sabe si ha dado los suficientes pasos como para lanzarse a su encuentro con Steve, pero le alegra pensar que matar a Wade es más una pequeña probabilidad en el cómo resultan los combates de ambos que una certeza. 

Hace un buen tiempo dejó de ser un hombre de Dios, pero si es que en verdad hay alguien allá arriba escuchándole, y dispuesto a complacerle, lo único que pide es valor para poder regresar y enfrentar sus errores, el mar de catástrofes que ha estado ignorando todo este tiempo. Lo pide al amanecer, cuando Wade aún duerme y apenas el rubor naranja del sol colorea el agua; reza al mediodía, sentado a la sombra de una palmera con el mar de fondo; ruega por las noches, acostado en el catre que llama cama, con la mano laxa sobre su pecho y sabor a sal en sus labios. Pide y pide, sin tener una respuesta ni alguna epifanía, solo días soleados al lado de un ex-mercenario con problemas psiquiátricos y las canciones de las olas al romper en la costa. 

Le ruega a un Dios en el cual no sabe si creer pero lo único que escucha es la voz de Wade, la orquesta que es el océano y sus propios miedos danzando en la arena.

 

 

*

 

 

El Duende Verde ataca la ciudad y Peter se sorprende porque hace mucho que no sabía nada de él. Es como un zarpazo del pasado, cuando Spiderman aún no conocía a Deadpool y Ironman solo era Tony Stark, otro superhéroe más y no _Tony_ quien le habla con paciencia a Dummy cuando nadie le ve y que tapa a Peter por las noches si se queda dormido en el taller; cuando Capitán América era el Capitán Rogers y no _Steve_ , con su cara de pena y una libreta llena de bocetos que no deja que nadie vea; cuando Black Widow era esta súper espía letal e intimidante y no _Nat_ , con su sonrisa amable solo para Peter y café cargado por las mañanas; cuando todos los superhéroes solo eran nombres apantallantes e ídolos de historietas y no personas reales que Peter puede tocar y sentir. 

Así es que vencer al Duende le trae recuerdos y sabores melancólicos por lo mínimo; le hace pensar en Mary Jane y Gwen, en Harry y todas las otras personas de su lista a las que no pudo salvar. Es una miseria, pero igual que en otro tiempo la enfrenta solo, y quizá eso es lo que más le pesa. 

No sale bien parado, pero sale vivo y está muy seguro de ello porque todo el cuerpo le duele y si algo debe tener la muerte, siquiera por compasión, es la falta de dolor. Se arrastra con piernas débiles y temblorosas hasta cruzar la ciudad y se deja caer en su cama, soltando todo el aire que no sabía había tenido atorado en el pecho. Por inercia manda un mensaje al número de Wade contándole lo que pasó, luego recuerda que es inútil porque una respuesta no va a venir y de pronto la tristeza le asalta. Se siente tan solo como cuando perdió al tío Ben o a Gwen, el mundo pesándole horrores en los hombros. Su habitación está tan quieta y en silencio que es casi estruendoso el sonido de sus latidos, un golpeteo constante que incluso para Peter suena fatigado. 

Se duerme con el traje puesto y el celular en una mano, la pantalla bloqueada sobre el mensaje enviado. A la mañana siguiente despierta con el sonido de la ciudad afuera de su ventana y ninguna respuesta a su texto. Se pregunta cuándo dejará de entristecerle o de importarle y se da cuenta que no está llorando simplemente porque está muy cansado para hacerlo. 

Pasa el día en la cama, sintiéndose miserable y pequeño.

 

 

*

 

 

Durante la primera semana de mayo la vida de Spiderman se vuelve un torbellino de rostros de antaño y viejos rencores. Siente que no puede respirar entre salvar a la ciudad un día sí y el otro también; aún no es jueves pero Peter ha experimentado más de cinco ataques de pánico. Se está derrumbando y no puede detenerse. 

En una ciudad tan grande Peter se siente inmensamente perdido, con el alma arrancada de su cuerpo y moviéndose en automático. Quiere que todo se detenga pero nada lo hace y lo único que consigue es sentirse dejado atrás en la oscuridad. 

Sentado sobre la cornisa de un rascacielos borra el contacto de Wade de su celular y todos los mensajes que habían compartido. Descubre que es más difícil de lo que pensaba y en la comodidad de saberse en completa soledad se permite llorar abiertamente. 

La opresión en su pecho se vuelve crónica. Un verdadero fastidio, si alguien le preguntara.

 

 

*

 

 

—¿Recuerdas a tu madre?—le pregunta un día James, sentados a la orilla de la playa. Está oscureciendo pero ninguno se ha movido y a Wade le sorprende la pregunta. 

—A veces. Por lo general son más las cosas malas que las buenas las que recuerdo—responde, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en la línea cada vez más difusa entre mar y cielo—. ¿Recuerdas a la tuya? 

—No puedes recordar a quien  no conociste—carraspea—. Pero recuerdo a la de Steve. 

—¿En plan _«recuerdo a tu mamá de anoche»_ o…? 

—Eres un cerdo enfermo. 

—Soy _humano_ —corrige—. Cogerte a la mamá de tu mejor amigo es más común de lo que piensas.  

—¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? 

—Asesinos desequilibrados emocionalmente con problemas de ira y tendencias al homicidio—le mira—, entre otros infelices. 

—Qué dulce que me consideres tu amigo. 

—Qué atrevido de tu parte pensar que me refería a ti. Más de la mitad de mis conocidos encajan en esa descripción. 

James le mira con las cejas levemente fruncidas, quizá tratando de discernir qué tan cierto o no es esa declaración. 

—No sé si decir que eso es triste o patético. 

—Llámalo como a tu puta y desconocida madre—le contesta tranquilo, para luego encogerse de hombros—. Tan siquiera no soy manco. 

—Tan siquiera no tengo cáncer. 

— _Touché_ —se ríe en una exhalación, para luego continuar—. Pero dime Luke Skywalker, ¿por qué preguntas por mi difunta madre? 

—¿Qué no es hoy el segundo domingo de mayo? 

—¿Y eso qué?—pregunta desinteresado, a lo que obtiene una mirada peculiar de James—. ¿Qué tiene de importante el segundo…? _Oh_ …   

—Nunca lo celebré. 

—Principalmente porque no tienes útero ni hijos. 

—Porque soy huérfano—suspira, exasperado. Definitivamente ha recorrido un gran camino si a estas alturas de la conversación no ha baleado a Wade—. Lo más cercano que tuve a verlo fue con Steve y su madre. Hace años que no pensaba en eso, pero hoy me desperté y lo recordé, como la mitad de las cosas que recuerdo estos días. 

—Bueno, podemos añadir una cosa más a la lista de razones del por qué nos parecemos. Mi madre murió cuando aún era muy niño. Creo. Murió de cáncer o la mató mi padre. O quizá nunca tuve madre y lo que recuerdo son escenas de la vida de alguien más. No lo sé, mi cabeza está muy jodida para recordar tanto tiempo atrás. Apenas si logro recordar cómo me veía antes de esta mierda—abarca con una mano laxa todo su cuerpo—. El punto es que no, tampoco celebré el día de las madres. No es que importe, realmente. 

—Quizá este día debería sentirse diferente. 

—¿Quién dice? Que le den por el culo a quien lo haga. Los días son días, y ya. Hay buenos y hay malos, pero no se acaban y eso es lo único que deberías de saber. ¿Es porque una fecha estúpida te hizo recordar a Steve? ¿Es eso? 

—Todo me recuerda a Steve. Es horrible y patético. 

—Tú eres horrible y patético—se calla, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de no apretar sus dedos contra la arena. James no le mira, contemplando con intensidad los azules del mar. 

Se van a dormir y por la madrugada llueve. Wade se despierta con la mitad de su costado mojada y la silueta de James contra la ventana. Ambos están empapados, pero ninguno se mueve para evitarlo.

 

 

*

 

 

Spiderman casi muere. Tony le ha logrado sacar del paro y su rostro pálido lleno de susto es lo primero que lo recibe cuando retoma la conciencia. Lo llevan casi a rastras a la Torre para correr análisis y asegurarse –porque Tony necesita saber que no todo se está derrumbando a su alrededor- que Peter está bien. 

Se queda a solas con Bruce, el pitido de los aparatos haciendo eco en su cabeza. _«No había nada ahí, ¿verdad?»._ Peter niega en un movimiento de cabeza porque no le sale la voz y decir que es más complicado que _la nada_ le parece de pronto problemático. 

—¿Estuve muerto? 

—Por treinta segundos, aproximadamente—voltea a verle—. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Cansado. 

—Deberías dormir, Tony no va a dejarte ir hasta que se le quite la angustia. 

—¿Eso significa que ahora viviré aquí? 

Es un pésimo chiste, cruel incluso y Peter se siente mal inmediatamente después de decirlo. Bruce le ve, una sonrisa triste en su rostro y le pide que repose. Se acuesta y no se da cuenta en qué momento se queda dormido. No sueña y despierta aún más fatigado, decepcionado también por no tener ninguna revelación espiritual después de haber estado treinta y siete segundos con el corazón detenido. 

Cuando se va solo es Tony quien le despide –tiene ojeras oscuras y las manos manchadas de aceite. Peter se siente como Tony se ve- y no es sino hasta que llega a su departamento, pone una sopa instantánea en el microondas y se sienta a esperarla que comprende, como si un chorro de agua gradual y cálido le estuviera escurriendo por la espada, que ha muerto y su corazón estuvo sin latir por más de treinta segundos. 

Vomita en el lavabo y sentado en el piso de la cocina se pasa la tarde llorando.

 

 

*

 

 

Es temporada de huracanes. La choza no se ha destruido por pura suerte, lograron mantener a salvo el motor de gasolina pero la televisión de bulbos ha quedado inservible. Hay agua en el suelo y ramas de palma entraron por la ventana. 

Consiguen despejar el terreno y barrer la mayoría de la inundación fuera de la barraca. El sol está picoso pero Wade igual se tiende en la arena a empaparse en él, imaginando que puede obtener un bronceado y no ámpulas. James se deja caer a su lado, el brazo metálico brillando bajo el cielo despejado. 

El huracán no los ha matado, solo los ha hecho más infelices y Wade recuerda como una sensación muy lejana lo que es morir. _«Bucky»_ , el nombre le sabe a cobre en el paladar, _«Bucky Barnes»_.   

Es una dulce agonía esperar por una respuesta, con las piedras y conchas que la tormenta ha arrastrado hacia la orilla encajándosele en la espalda. James por fin voltea a verle, los labios resecos y una ceja levantada. 

—No me llames así. No te va. 

Cierra los ojos y simula no estar decepcionado por no estar muerto en la arena.

 

 

*

 

 

Al final convencer a James de regresar para enfrentar a Steve es más tranquilo de lo esperado. Decepcionante, incluso. 

No es que Wade estuviera esperando grandes explosiones o epifanías divinas, pero sí tenía en consideración alguna pelea, balas disparadas y probablemente su cabeza rodando por la playa. Ninguna sucede, y la cosa va más o menos así: 

—No sé si estoy listo. 

—No importa. 

Pausa. 

—A la mierda. Vamos por Steve. 

Y eso es todo. Empacan las pocas cosas que les quedan, entregan la choza maltrecha a la nativa de la isla y se aúpan en un barco para Australia. Pasan la noche en la tierra de los canguros y los insectos más letales del mundo  y en la mañana se dirigen al aeropuerto. Llegan a Tokio en un vuelo comercial y después de comer _yakitori_ cerca de la estación Shinjuku contactan a un _yakuza_ que hacia década y media trabajó con Deadpool y le debe favores. La mafia les consigue un vuelo discreto a Los Ángeles con la seguridad de que ni en el aeropuerto de Tokio o el de LA encontrarán problemas para pasar las armas y el brazo metálico de James. En migración un oficial corrupto los deja cruzar y pronto ambos se encuentran bajo el sol dorado de California con diez horas de viaje encima. 

Pasan la noche en un motel _Super 8_ y despiertan un poco después del amanecer. James se rehúsa a llegar por avión a Nueva York y deciden hacerse de un carro robado, tomar la interestatal 40 para evitar las grandes ciudades de la I-80 y hacer paradas solo hasta que sea inhumano no hacerlo. Así, salen de Los Ángeles, atraviesan Arizona y llegan a Albuquerque en diez horas de autopista y calor infernal. Optan por solo hospedarse en moteles a un lado del camino y usar efectivo en todas las compras. 

En un motel de paso de Albuquerque Wade cae rendido, con los brazos acalambrados y el trasero incómodo por todas las horas en la misma posición. Se duerme pensando en la máscara del Carnaval de Brasil que le compró a Peter y lo poco que falta para verle.

 

 

*

 

 

Peter ha terminado oficialmente la escuela por ese semestre, así que hay menos situaciones en su día a día que lo distraen de los torbellinos grises en su mente. Por las noches sueña con su funeral y la tía May llorando, una corona de flores blancas puesta sobre la madera impersonal de su ataúd. 

No habla con nadie sobre su posible visita, aunque breve, al Mas Allá y decide evadir por completo las películas de fantasmas y personas que cruzan al Otro Plano. Tiene dificultades para conciliar el sueño y más veces que no se duerme con el traje puesto. 

Sus noches preferidas son cuando sueña todo a negro y por la mañana no lo recuerda.

 

 

*

 

 

Desayunan con el sol apenas asomándose en el horizonte en una cafetería del otro lado de la calle. El café es pésimo pero el huevo revuelto está bastante decente y es suficiente para ambos. 

Cargan gasolina, Wade compra chucherías para el camino y James un disco de Neil Diamond que estaba en oferta. Se ponen en marcha hacia Oklahoma por la interestatal. La radio no funciona y lo único que llena el vacío en el auto es el disco de _Home Before Dark_. Para la cuarta repetición del álbum Wade golpea su cabeza contra el volante y hace una parada de emergencia en Amarillo, Texas, con el fin de abastecerse de suficiente material musical y así evitar morir de frustración. 

Son diez discos, dos de ellos de colecciones de música country porque están en la _maldita Texas_ , uno de _Nirvana_ , otro de _Credence_ , dos que tienen de título _Colección de los 80 Vol. 1_ y _Vol. 2_ , uno de _Hannah Montana: Los mejores Éxitos_ , otro de los _Eagles_ del cual Wade solo conoce _Hotel California_ , un disco debut de un rapero que tiene una fijación extraña por los campos de cebada y el último un compendio de bandas sonoras originales de películas nominadas al Oscar que incluye -para sorpresa de nadie- la del _Titanic_. 

Para cuando llegan a Oklahoma James se ha aprendido la letra de _Jolene_ y en momentos aleatorios canta a gritos el coro, solo para fastidiar a Wade. Compran hamburguesas y cenan en el cuarto del motel, con la televisión prendida en una película de Adam Sandler a la cual ninguno le presta mucha atención. 

Salen de Oklahoma hacia Missouri y abandonan la cuarenta para tomar la cuarenta y cuatro. Arriban a Springfield para antes de las diez de la mañana y se detienen a desayunar y echar gasolina. En la cafetería _Lindy’s_ piden café y _pancakes_ de casi el tamaño de la cara de Wade; la mesera se llama Beth y mira con ojos tímidos a James. No ha de tener dieciocho, sus mejillas se sonrojan de un rosa adorable cada que James le habla y una cadena con una cruz de plata delgada y sutil le cuelga alrededor del cuello. Es bonita, y Wade concluye que ingenua si un tipo como James le atrae. 

Se montan en el carro y escuchan las colecciones de los ochenta y las bandas sonoras de los Oscares. Detienen en Effingham para comer y otra mesera –ésta con el nombre de Ana- le coquetea sin descaro a James. Para la tercera ocasión que Ana pasa innecesariamente a su mesa James toma la mano de Wade y le pregunta si _«¿quieres algún postre, amor?»,_ cuando la joven ofrece el menú.  Ana no vuelve a acercárseles –por vergüenza o coraje, no lo saben- y es otra chica la que les entrega la cuenta. 

No hablan sobre el tema e ignoran la incomodidad con el resto de discos que no han escuchado. Wade decide conducir hasta Indianápolis y a la mitad del trayecto avienta por la ventana el disco del rapero. 

No hay habitaciones de dos camas, así que piden la que tiene la cama más grande para no tocarse en toda la noche. Despiertan uno al costado del otro, la pierna derecha de Wade sobre las de James. Un flashazo hacia la escena del día anterior con la mesera tiene a Wade riéndose en la cama. Siente que debería estar incómodo pero no es así, por lo cual cuando James le pregunta lo que obtiene de respuesta es un _«nada, amor»,_ que le hace acreedor de un almohadazo por parte del ruso. 

Antes de volver a la autopista desayunan pie de manzana. Ana les mira desde el otro lado de la cafetería y es una mujer de mediana edad quien les atiende.

 

 

*

 

 

Es junio y como un mal recuerdo cae en cuenta que hace un año, aproximadamente, comenzó a trabajar en equipo con Deadpool. Suspira cansado y deja que su peso le venza desde lo alto de un rascacielos y así estar en caída libre. 

Por el resto del día se siente como un niño en un cementerio, yendo a dejarles flores a sus padres muertos.

 

 

*

 

 

—Alguna vez Steve y yo quisimos hacer un viaje como éste. 

—¿Y qué pasó? 

—La guerra. Después mi muerte, supongo.

 

 

*

 

 

Salva a una niña de caerse de la terraza de un edificio de oficinas. Su padre le agradece frenético e insiste en que Spiderman acepte el dinero que le ofrece, pues es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de que el superhéroe salvara a su pequeña. 

—No hago esto por el dinero—explica—. No puedo aceptarlo. Pero si quiere pagármelo de alguna manera, puede comprarle comida al hombre en las escaleras, a la entrada del edificio. 

La niña le abraza antes de irse y ese simple gesto es lo único que alegra el día de Peter.

 

 

*

 

 

Atraviesan Ohio y casi todo Pensilvania en un poco menos de diez horas. Comieron una pizza en Clairsville y cenan kebabs en Allentown. Esa será la última noche antes de alcanzar Nueva York, así que se hospedan en el Hotel Bethlehem y piden la suite con camas dobles y servicio a la habitación. 

Duermen como no lo han hecho en meses y por la mañana se toman su tiempo en el desayuno y dándose un baño. James se queda tirado en la cama viendo el techo y Wade le deja estar, porque comprende perfectamente ese sentimiento de querer postergar lo inevitable y prepararse para lo peor. Salen con rumbo a Nueva York para las once de la mañana y llegan un poco antes de las dos de la tarde. 

La ciudad no ha cambiado, sigue siendo bulliciosa e insensible. Es un caos que ciertamente Wade no sabía que añoraba. Regresan al viejo departamento de Wade, que tiene polvo acumulado y la pared rota de la habitación. Se quedan sentados en el sillón hasta que anochece y es entonces que James suspira, le manda una mirada llena de nervios y sale por la puerta. 

Piensa que quizá al siguiente día le verá, pero no es así.

 

 

*

 

 

Intentan asesinar a un político afuera de un bar. Spiderman logra mover al hombre en el momento exacto para evitar la bala, pero uno de los asesinos conecta un golpe con su palanca en la espalda de Peter. 

Pierde el equilibrio por unos instantes y sabe que el francotirador lo tiene en la mira. Van a reventarle la cabeza y tendrán que hacer un funeral con el ataúd cerrado porque no habrá nada que rescatar. El tiempo se detiene pero antes de que sienta la bala en el cráneo una mano lo jala y el disparo cae en la pared de atrás del bar. Se recompone de inmediato, solo fueron instantes, quizá no más de tres segundos y para cuando voltea las piernas le tiemblan al ver a Deadpool dando golpes y disparos a las rodillas. 

—Hola Spidey, ¿me extrañaste? —pregunta con esa voz melosa que tiene antes de tomar uno de los rifles tirados en el suelo y disparar hacia el francotirador—. Está vivo, no tienes que preocuparte. 

Hay criminales inconscientes alrededor de ambos y un muy asustado congresista. Pronto llega la policía y lo que parece ser la escolta del hombre. Peter cree escuchar agradecimientos entre otras preguntas de la policía, pero la cabeza la siente embotada y puede que esté entrando en pánico. 

Lanza una telaraña y se aleja rápidamente de toda la escena, Deadpool incluido.

 

 

*

 

 

—Eres difícil de encontrar, aunque no me lo creas—dice Deadpool antes de sentarse a un lado suyo en la cornisa de un complejo de oficinas, donde Peter decidió esconderse. Son treinta pisos y no tiene idea de cómo Wade los ha subido tan rápido, pero una parte de su mente espera que le hayan pesado. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no le ve, no quiere hacerlo. Se siente como una broma muy cruel y no quiere caer en ella. 

—Regresé. 

No da más explicaciones, como si con ello fuera suficiente, pero no es así, no para Peter que le sufrió más de lo que pensaba y le soñó aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Una parte quiere preguntar, quiere gritar qué fue lo que ocurrió, por qué desapareció, pero la otra, la que odiaba sentirse vacío y la que se reprendía por mandarle mensajes a un número que nunca los contestaría le detiene, porque no lo necesita. Porque quiere aprender a vivir así, porque los últimos meses han sido una mierda y Wade no estuvo ahí para él. 

La culpa y la ira forman una danza en su pecho; la curiosidad le mata pero el orgullo es peor que ella. No quiere quedarse para ver cómo se va de nuevo y le destruye más. 

—Bien por ti—va a ponerse de pie, va a aventarse con toda la furia contenida que le está desgarrando pero la mano de Wade se lo impide. Solo es un toque en su antebrazo, uno suave, pero se siente como un ancla que le desbarata sin proponérselo. 

—Quiero disculparme—susurra, sus dedos enrollando su muñeca—. Lo lamento. 

—Te fuiste sin decir nada—responde entre dientes, el enojo escapándosele entre las sílabas—. Desapareciste al siguiente día y lo único que encontré fue una disculpa en tu pared. Y ahora, de la nada, vuelves. 

—Lo siento. 

—Por un tiempo pensé que habías muerto; luego que si no habías muerto simplemente decidiste dejarme y ya. Me pregunté tantas veces qué te había hecho. Siempre desee que regresaras un día, pero ahora que estás aquí solo te quiero lejos. 

Wade le suelta la muñeca y no contesta por un largo rato. Peter no tiene intenciones de romper el silencio, así que se queda quieto a un lado del mercenario. Pareciera que sus palabras han dejado una estela entre ambos, y aunque todo lo dijo en un tono de voz sosegado se siente como si aún estuviera rondándolos el eco de un grito. 

Al final Wade musita un _«Está bien»_ y se levanta. Peter se obliga a no girar la cabeza, a no verle marcharse y concentrarse en las luces mercuriales que alumbran con sus destellos dorados desde abajo. 

No le oye irse, pero sabe que ya no está. La soledad le sienta bien, se dice, porque es el único consuelo que le queda.

 

 

*

 

 

Siente la paranoia en la base de la nuca. Voltea a las esquinas y entre los callejones esperando ver un borrón rojo, pero no lo hace. Cada que gira la cabeza está solo en medio de la gran ciudad. Desearía sentirse mejor al respecto, pero la realidad es que solo está decepcionado. Si de él o de Wade aún no está seguro.

 

 

*

 

 

Peter quiere convencerse que Wade le está dando su espacio y pronto regresará a molestarle. Que sí, que le dijo que se fuera lejos –técnicamente- pero ¿cuándo carajos Deadpool ha hecho lo que se le pide que haga? Peter lo considera casi una ofensa que tenga que ser justo con esa petición que comience su camino de disciplina. 

En los días que se suceden –sin Deadpool ni Wade- acontecen cosas verdaderamente trascendentales. La primera es que Bucky Barnes, mejor amigo del Capitán América y héroe perdido en combate –supuestamente- aparece en la Torre de los Vengadores, con un brazo metálico y bastante vivo. Parece estar incómodo con todos y según le explica Rhodey las cosas son aún más complicadas que antes, pero es bueno ver a Steve con los hombros menos rígidos. 

Tony parece evitar a Barnes y a Steve, lo cual es inconveniente considerando que los tres hombres se pasan tres cuartos del día en el lugar; Natasha es más sutil, pero Peter logra reconocer que ella también le rehúye a Bucky. A Clint y a Thor les da más o menos igual, y es el arquero el que le explica a Peter cómo están las cosas actualmente. 

Pasa más tiempo en el laboratorio con Tony y Bruce. Nadie dice nada al respecto, pero Peter sabe que Stark los está usando como el piso donde pararse para no caer en el desastre. 

Los días pasan, y entre ir de la Torre a su departamento y a salvar a la ciudad, Deadpool no aparece. 

Es ridículo negarlo: Peter se está volviendo loco.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve le pregunta cómo está Tony. Peter no sabe qué responderle. No ha vuelto a caer en la bebida, pero mira con añoranza la licorera de cristal en el escritorio. Ya no tiene tantas ojeras, pero sigue pareciendo que carga con el mundo en los hombros. Aún es un desastre, pero quizá de menor magnitud. 

Su silencio es respuesta suficiente y Steve se marcha después de asentir con la cabeza y fruncir los labios. 

Cuando regresa al laboratorio Bruce yace dormido en el sofá a un lado del espectrómetro y Tony está hundido hasta los codos en el interior de un motor.

 

 

*

 

 

Honestamente Peter pensó que el primero en ceder sería Wade, pero después de tres semanas sin ninguna interacción –y con la certeza de que el mercenario sigue en la ciudad- es el héroe arácnido quien entra por la ventana del cuarto de Wade y lo estampa contra la pared. 

Está furioso, dolido y eufórico porque Wade ha regresado. Le odia, pero odia más que estén lejos y Peter se ha vuelto completamente demente porque después de que Wade se levanta del suelo -donde cayó hincado por la fuerza del golpe-, Peter se quita con un movimiento brusco la máscara y se la avienta. 

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—está jadeando del coraje y tiene lagrimas traicioneras en los costados de sus ojos—. ¿Fue por esto? —señala a su cara—. Quise hacerlo, mierda, no sé cuántas veces, pero no podía. Todos a los que les revelo mi identidad mueren, Wade, o salen lastimados y se van. ¿Pensaste que no confiaba en ti? Confío en ti, te confío mi puta vida, Wade, solo que soy idiota—pausa—. ¿Por qué me dejaste?—la voz se le rompe a mitad de la pregunta. 

Se le doblan las piernas y termina de rodillas en el suelo, respirando atrabancado, como si acabara de correr. Wade se le acerca despacio y con timidez toma una de sus manos. Tampoco lleva máscara y sus ojos azules resplandecen como las tibias aguas del Caribe.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —pregunta quedito. 

—Me dijiste que me querías lejos. Quise darte espacio. 

—Espacio es lo único que he tenido los últimos meses, Wade—toma aire—. Lo siento. 

—No, no —le pone la otra mano en la mejilla, sus dedos calientes secándole las lágrimas—, nada de eso. No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú no hiciste nada mal. Ay _cariño_ , quisiera poderte decir por qué me fui, pero no es asunto mío divulgarlo—le sonríe—. Aunque no lo creas, estaba siendo un buen amigo. 

—Wade… 

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que mi partida no tiene que ver contigo. No hiciste nada malo, fuiste genial, perfecto todo el tiempo. Lamento haberte hecho creer que fue por ti que me marché. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo y solo dejar una disculpa mediocre como nota de despedida. Te extrañé todo el tiempo. 

Peter cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Wade. Se abrazan y quizá Peter sigue llorando pero le da igual, porque incluso si aún le duele, siente un alivio inundarle el pecho. 

—Tu cabello es muy suave—susurra Wade contra su oído, mientras sus dedos se entrelazan con sus mechones. 

—Y tú eres calvo—le acaricia la nuca. 

—Aunque no lo creas estoy teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico porque eres más guapo de lo que imaginé. 

—No soy tan guapo. Tengo un rostro bastante común. 

—No-uh, Peter. Sé lo que te digo. Ahora calla, que quiero terminar de tener mi crisis en silencio. 

Peter se ríe y le besa el cuello, por arriba del hombro. Se quedan abrazados en el suelo un rato más, hasta que Wade lo toma en brazos y los lleva a la cama. Se acurrucan y Peter se duerme con los dedos de Wade jugando con su cabello. Por primera vez en meses descansa.

 

 

*

 

 

Quiere convencerse que le llevará tiempo perdonar a Wade, pero a la mañana siguiente lo despierta con _pancakes_ y la mirada más dulce que Peter haya visto jamás. Es difícil estar enfadado con alguien así. 

Mientras comen Wade no deja de contemplarle y en un momento levanta su mano para delinear el contorno de la nariz de Peter. 

—Peter Parker—le dice, cuando la mano pasa por encima de sus labios. 

—Wade Wilson—responde y el sol de julio les ilumina desde la ventana.

 

 

*

 

 

Las siguientes cinco noches las pasa en el departamento de Wade, abrazados sobre la cama y dibujando patrones incoherentes con las yemas de sus dedos. Amanece y lo primero que ve al despertar es el rostro de Wade, con sus cicatrices que parecieran caminos en un mapa. Los delinea todos, a veces con los dedos, a veces con los labios. Son los trazos de una obra de la cual Peter nunca se deja de asombrar.  

 

 

*

 

 

Puede que Peter esté enamorado de Wade. Probablemente Wade le ame también.

 

 

*

 

 

Lo hace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo amigos. 
> 
> Aclarando: sé que dejé medio al aire la historia de James, pero eso es porque toma relevancia y se explica en una historia diferente. Por lo pronto, mi prioridad era cerrar la historia de Wade y Peter y dejarla estable, que para mí fue lo que conseguí. 
> 
> Hay muchas cosas que suceden en esta historia al margen de la relación de Peter/Wade y de Wade&Bucky. Me di cuenta que si quisiera etiquetar cada acontecimiento serían demasiadas etiquetas. Por ende, deje las cosas medio vagas, en ese aspecto. 
> 
> Lo que más me gusta del fanfic es el título. Es una estupidez y me encanta, lol. 
> 
> Cualquier error de ortografía o tal, es completamente culpa mía. El trabajo no está beteado, principalmente porque era un regalo sorpresa a mi beta principal, así que eso, disculpen las molestias. 
> 
> Técnicamente todo el fic es un one-shot, pero decidí dividirlo en capítulos porque un one-shot de 47 mil palabras no es muy atractivo. Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo. Esto empezó como un fic mierdero en mi celular, que de pronto tomó relevancia y le agarre cariño como para terminarlo en la computadora. Realmente pensé que podría desarrollar todo el asunto en 10 mil palabras. Qué ilusa fui. Si se preguntan, lo escribí en el lapso de, aproximadamente, un año (principalmente porque los primeros meses no fui nada consistente y escribía una oración cada tres semanas) y quedé de regalárselo de navidad a Ylen (my little sunshine). Así que puedo decir que es culpa de este fic no haber actualizado los otros que tengo pendientes, ups. 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
